Peaches
by S.Spooky
Summary: With everything important taken away, Sora questions if, he can really fight back. With a promise that denies fate, he fights a battle for home and friendship. Love. Death. Betrayal.
1. Forbidden Fruit

Hey guys! How's it going? This is my third multi-chapter story and how I got inspiration for this was a lot weirder than usual. I was in the restroom. Yeah…I know. I should use the restroom more often. Heck it produced **Love Birds**, didn't it? No pun intended if there is one.

Axel: That's just nasty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Fruit  
**

_"Life is better than death, I believe, if only because it is less boring and because it has fresh peaches in it__" -Thomas Walker_

"Hey come on, Riku," a spirited teenage Sora edged on. A cheerful grin was stretched across his seventeen year old face and his brown, spiky, untamable hair was bouncing up and down as he trotted along the market streets.

The warm afternoon sun was hovering over the town as Sora continued on his way. He smiled as he came across a few townsmen. Some waved back while others put a warm hand on his shoulder to greet him. The happy mood of the town was very infectious; everyone seemed to be in good spirits today.

Sora felt a slight breeze blow past his face. The green, orange, and yellow marketplace flags were blowing gently and added to the bright environment. There were also vendors selling their goods. Potions, jewelry, and weapons were the most commonly bought items.

The boy known as Riku stretched his arms in the air as he kept walking several feet behind his friend. In usual calm prose, he kicked a stone to the side of the street. Watching it land into a patch of hay that was mindlessly sitting on the side, the teen's head jerked up as he heard Sora's loud voice rattle his eardrums. Riku grunted with displeasure as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he sighed. "Hold your horses." It was clear as day that Riku dreaded what was going to happen next. Worse was that he had no choice but to go along with his childhood friend. Sulking further behind, he slipped his hands into his pockets and blew a lock of silver hair that was dripping down over his keen green eyes.

"Riku, show some hustle," the spiky brunette yelled over his shoulder. He was still smiling as he suddenly increased his pace.

Riku rolled his eyes and kept on walking. He didn't really care if Sora was getting impatient. Sora was always impatient. It didn't matter. Even during their sword fights Sora never hesitated to attack first. Reading the situation, planning, or even simple doubt never kept him from barging in right away. He hardly went on defense and when losing, he'd tense up and strike back harder and faster. It still wouldn't do him any good, surprisingly. The only thing Sora was hesitant about was losing. Thank goodness that do overs and retries weren't part of his dictionary. The spiky brunette also enjoyed footraces and he enjoyed the fast, action thrilled life. Sometimes Riku wondered how Sora managed those daily naps. Naptime for him was a necessity.

"We're almost at Mr. Burr's house," Sora called back. "Hurry up!"

Riku could see the excitement on his friend's face grow. Sora was always a happy-go-lucky kid, that's for certain. He was always smiling. He hardly got depressed and he never took the time to think, just like now.

"Whatever. Let's just get this thing over with," Riku said back. "The sooner I get yelled at, the better I'll feel about myself."

Sora grinned mischievously as he ducked down behind the black metal gate that surrounded Mr. Burr's enormous house. In reality, the house was a mansion and was the second biggest building in the city. The white castle on top of the hill, home to the king and queen, was obviously larger, but not my much. Best of all, Mr. Burr's two story house was easily distinguishable. Nothing in the world looked like it. A black metal gate surrounded the perimeter and the bland green rooftop really stood out. The other homes had brown roofs made of hay or straw. A lucky few even had red roofs. The two-story mansion was a sight for sore eyes and it looked over the entire marketplace.

Riku finally caught up as he took a knee next to his best friend. His eyes were glued on the giant house.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Riku whispered.

"Well, I did beat you in a fight and a deal is a deal," Sora told him.

"If I had known we'd be breaking into a house, I wouldn't have gone easy on you," the silver haired teen pointed out.

_Flashback_

_Riku gripped his wooden sword as sweat began to pour down his face. So far, he was able to anticipate each of Sora's movements. If he could keep this up, this duel would soon be over._

_Across from him was Sora. He was panting heavily and a trail of sweat was under him. His sword was also in hand._

_Screaming, Sora launched forward. His sword was cocked back and his chest was open for a direct hit. Riku noticed this and pointed the sword directly at Sora and he charged in. However, Sora did the unexpected. He stopped midway and the swords of both fighters crashed together. Riku bit his lip as he tried to push Sora back. The brunette, however, was stubborn. He pushed Riku back and thrusted his sword forward. Riku easy swiped it away and then lunged forward. Somehow Sora spun out of the way, completing a perfect 360 degree spin. In one swift movement, he brought his sword up and connected with Riku's jaw. The force of impact sent the silver haired teen to the ground._

_End flashback_

"I still think that was pure luck."

"Whatever you say," Sora responded, "but sometimes it's better to be lucky than good."

He grabbed a few rocks that were lying around and handed them to Riku.

"When I give you the signal throw this at the door," Sora instructed.

Riku took the rocks and dashed behind the bushes that were on the other side of the street. Sora on the other hand took his position at the side of the house. There was pile of bricks that he would be able to climb to get over the black gate into Mr. Burr's lawn.

The silver haired teen took a deep breath as he played with the rocks he was holding. Those peaches had better be worth it he thought.

Mr. Burr's garden produced some of the most delicious peaches around. The plump, yellow/orange fruit was a delicacy in Radiant Garden. However, Mr. Burr was not one who shared willingly. He charged hefty prices so only nobles and those in the royal family could afford them. Some would say you'd be considered lucky if you got the chance to taste one of Mr. Burr's peaches. Sora and Riku hoped that luck would fall on them today.

Sora looked in the direction of the bushes and flashed Riku the usual sign. Riku nodded his head and he picked up one of the rocks and tossed it in his hand a few times to get into his rhythm. With the quick flick of wrist, the rock was airborne heading straight for the door. It banged on the hard maple and fell straight to the ground.

Sora leaned forward getting to ready to the make his climb once the door opened. He could see the shadow of old Mr. Burr through the window making his way to the front door. A click was heard and Sora immediately bolted up the pile of bricks and over the black gate. He landed on the ground with two feet and he scurried behind the shed.

Mr. Burr opened the door but found no one there. He mumbled something about kids and the guards, guillotines and headstocks. Mr. Burr shut his door violently as he retreated back inside his house. Riku looked through the bush and found that Sora was already over. He raised his eyebrows and rested his back on the large tree. Closing his eyes, he waited. It wouldn't take long now.

Sora poked his head from behind the shed he was hiding behind. There was no sign of Mr. Burr anywhere. Stealthily, he tiptoed his way around back and there, at last, was the glorious peach tree. Yellow/orange ripe peaches hung from the branches just ripe for the taking.

Sora licked his lips as excitement and thrill overcame his body. He could feel the drool slide down his mouth and he wiped his face. Rubbing his hands evilly, he then cracked his knuckles in preparation. Silently, he crept up to the tree and slowly climbed it. The green leaves tickled his face as he fought his way upward onto the first branch. Sitting down, he reached over and plucked two fruits.

Suddenly a chicken clucked, surprising Sora. He fell over backwards letting out a loud yell as he crashed landed on the ground. There was nothing to break his fall and he feared his back was severely wounded.

"Hey, who goes there?" a voice boomed out.

Mr. Burr rushed outside with a dirty shovel in his hand and a look that could kill. Sora rolled on to his feet as he took off wildly. Mr. Burr fiercely chased not intending to let the trespasser escape.

However, Sora was a bit too fast as he bursted into the front lawn. Using his adrenaline, he hurdled over a set of garden tools as he made his way back to the entrance of the gate. Sora could hear footsteps crunching the leaves behind him and he grinded his teeth in anxiousness. Looking over his shoulder, he found Mr. Burr right behind him. The gardener reached his hand out but Sora moved out of the way. Freedom was only twenty paces away, he figured, and all he had to do was hold on.

Mr. Burr grunted as he reached out again but this time he was stopped by a flying rock. The projectile caught him off guard that he slipped and fell. Sora smiled as he opened the gate. He had made it.

"Good throw," he breathlessly said to Riku once he was safely to the other side of the street.

"Yeah, no problem," Riku said as he blew on his fingers as if steam was rising from them. "I aim to please. By the way, did you get the peaches?"

Sora smiled as he took out the fruits. They were fairly large and certainly ripe. Both boys could smell the sweet fragrance and their mouths became wet in anticipation.

"BOYS! SORA! RIKU!" an enraged Mr. Burr shouted.

"I feel better about myself already," Riku smirked.

Sora was the first to laugh as he dug into his peach. The juices poured down his face as he hungrily devoured the golden treasure. It was tremendously good. Riku, too, took a bite and though he wasn't as voracious as his friend, he did like the fruit. It was sweet and soft. The peach was one of a kind and he wondered if he'd ever taste something as delicious as this ever again.

Soon enough, the boys were done eating and they threw the seeds on the ground. The sun was just setting and a small breeze was blowing. Sora smiled contently as he looked up at the sky. All those colors reminded him of the peaches and how he wished he was rich enough to be able to afford them.

It was hard being a street rat. He and Riku were the lowest of the low in Radiant Garden. A beautiful city such as this was no place for them.

Sora and Riku walked side by side as they followed the cement road to the "gallows" named after the executionary gallows that were erected there. It was now abandoned outside the city and was currently the home of the two friends. They built a little shack made from discarded wood and metal and it served as workable home.

There were homeless shelters in town but Sora and Riku never really liked it there. They felt constricted. The landlady was one tough customer who kept a tight house. She never approved of horseplay and all orphans had to abide by a strict code of conduct. Sora and Riku never had time to have sword fights. They couldn't walk around town or do anything they wouldn't do if they lived by themselves. Living in the gallows was just plain easier for them.

"Hey Riku," Sora began, "do you think we'll ever be able to eat those peaches again?"

"I don't know," Riku honestly answered. Looking down at Sora, he already knew what was going on inside his head.

"Hey Sora, don't worry about it man. Life isn't so bad, you know? We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know," Sora breathed out, "but I just can't seem to wonder what it would be like if our parents didn't die."

"For starters, we'd still be living at home. It would be nice to have a bed."

Sora thought back to the time when he had his parents. They lived in a nice warm little house in the residential district. His mom was the nicest person with kind blue eyes. In fact, all the kids in the neighborhood wished she was their mom. However, Sora remembered her best as a great cook. Chicken porridge was her specialty. He could eat that all day. His dad had long brown spiky hair and blue eyes as well. He was a sailor and at one time a captain of his own ship. But that all happened five years ago. The ship he was on capsized due to a violent storm 500 miles out at sea. Crew and ship sunk and all traces were lost to Davy Jones' locker.

Sora never get his parents back.

He'd never get his home back.

He'd never get his old life back.

He remembered times when he cried for parents that wouldn't come.

He remembered times when he looked up to the heavens asking "why me?"

Was it too much to want something so bad?

There was a fire in him that burned, despite his usually calm, boyish exterior. It was something he had to live with but he wished, dearly, for the chance to let that fire out.

Riku gave Sora a reassuring smile as he pushed aside the wooden plank that served as the door to the entrance of their home.

"I guess I'll be hitting the sack early," he yawned before ducking inside.

Sora blinked a few times as he walked over to one of the tall wooden gallows. Three high walls separated them from the town. Sora probably guessed it was to hide the executions. You wouldn't want little kids to see hanging, limp, dead bodies. There was dried blood all over the place; it marked the ground and colored the surroundings. It's salty smell had eventually plained out but it had taken quite a while. When Sora first got here the sight of blood was unbearable. The smell wrecked havoc like sulfur. He took a seat and rested his back on the vertical wooden pole. The stars were shining above him and the chirping of crickets brought a sense of comfort to him. His eyes slowly closed and sleep overcame him.

* * *

So...what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Totally pointless?

Don't answer all at once now. Haha.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	2. Don't Kill the Messenger

**Chapter 2: Don't Kill the Messenger  
**

Sora woke up the next morning feeling the cold, wet dew on his face. He stood to his feet and shook the excess moisture out of his hair. Stretching, he loosened his muscles before doing anything else. There was a dense thick fog that hovered over the gallows making it nearly impossible to see. The visiblity was utterly horrible and would prove a problem if he did not get back to the shack. It would take a while before the precipitation would clear. The weather could be so cruel sometimes. Extending his hand like a blind beggar, he felt his way around. He strained his eyes as the cold, wet air made him teary. Finally, he had come to the shack and worked his way to the old wooden door that he slid quietly to the side. Apparently, Riku wasn't there and Sora guessed he was probably taking a walk. Walks for Riku were synonymous with Sora's nap. They just couldn't do without. Sora at in the shack huddled in the blankets that were around. He rested his head on a vacant pillow and decided to sleep once more. Slowly the fog began to dissipate and it was visible enough for Sora to leave. He dragged the wooden board back over the entrance and he started his way toward the marketplace.

Following the road, Sora passed the marketplace where he saw many vendors start setting up shops. Continuning, he passed many other stores. Soon enough, he had come to his favorite place - the weapons boutique. There was a lit candle shining though the dew stained window indicating it was open for business. From the outside, the glimmer of the swords caught Sora's attention first. Their golden hilts glistened in the light and how he wished he could wield one. There were spears as well. They were of fine wood made from sturdy ash trees and their razor sharp tips were refined and strengthened in the hottest fires. Towards the back of the shop were the collection of bows and arrows, cross bows, and knives. Every kind of available weapon could be found here.

Stepping through the threshold his eyes met Leon, Radiant Garden's most revered swordsmen and owner of this fine establishment. His resume was noteworthy to say the least and it was impossible to list all his accolades. Leon was fairly built and at first glance did not possess the brute strength or raw intimidation. His quiet personality, though, was strong enough to send chills down anyone's spine. His legacy was legendary and no one could match his skill with a sword. Some say he had no rival, save Cloud. He was well known throughout the kingdom and his name was spoken by neighboring places as well. Rumors had it that he had won 100 straight battles.

Sora looked at the man who was leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed in natural fashion and his head was down as if he were sleeping. Tied around his waist was his notorious gunblade. In all his life, Sora had never seen a weapon fashioned like it. It had to be at least two feet long and the blade seven inches wide. The hilt of the sword resembled a barrel of a shotgun. Judging by the way Leon could easily hold it with one hand was a testament to its feather-like weight and durability. For added spice, a lion charm hung from the bottom of the handle.

Sora and Riku had seen Leon practice many times before. The way he twirled his blade made him looking he was dancing. His movements were fluid and graceful. There was purpose in each attack and no strike was ever wasted. He was always in balance ready to attack or defend at any given moment.

Feeling embarrassed, Sora slipped his wooden sword behind his back but the subtle movement caught Leon's eye. In one quick move, Sora was turned around and the wooden sword was fully exposed.

"Still playing with that toy sword, Sora?" Leon lightly asked.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to afford a real sword soon," Sora answered him. "By the way, how much are they again?"

"Those standard ones over there by the wall are 500 munny. The ones with the golden hilt are 1000 and these behind me are 2000."

Sora looked at each sword admiring the metalwork that was done. The sharp blades were made of durable steel and the hilts were made of fine material. Sora did a quick calculation in his head and a frown formed on his face as he came to his answer. It would take him at least two to three years to be able to afford a decent blade. His current job only paid 100 munny and the rest of his profits went to food. He knew he could always ask Riku for help but his wage wasn't great either and he, too, also spent munny buying dinner.

The door flew open as a royal soldier dressed from head to toe in silver armor stepped through. His noisy armor clanged and banged loudly on the wooden floor clearly disrupting the peaceful morning. A long pointy spear was held in his hand. The soldier lifted the visor to reveal an old bearded face and experienced brown eyes.

"Sir Leon," the man addressed. "The king and queen require your assistance. I have come for you."

"Oh, are they back already?"

"Yes, they are."

"Very well, I'll be going right now."

Leon and Sora followed the man outside.

"Hey Leon, what's going on?" Sora quizzically asked.

"The king and queen are returning today," he plainly answered.

Locking the door to his shop, Leon turned and walked away with the old soldier.

Sora stood there fazed and uncertain of what to do. It was joyful news that their highnesses were coming back. The king's brother had served as an intermediate during the duration and he had been a fair substitute. There hadn't been much mayhem or domestic trouble and everything was running as if the real king and queen were seated on the throne.

A massive group of townspeople began to flock out of their homes and lined the streets waiting the arrival of their king. The streets soon filled up and Sora was being pushed and shoved as more and more people began to crowd. It was apparent that they loved their king. His family had been the royal line for generations. Unfortunately, the bloodline ended here. The king, Creon, and wife, Leda, had only a daughter with no apparent male heir.

Sora raced back to the gallows and found the door to the shack moved. He ducked inside and found Riku eating breakfast. His arms were wrapped in white clean bandages and his sword lay at his side. It was evident that he had gotten back from training.

"Hey, Riku," Sora shouted interrupting his friend's breakfast. "The king and queen are finally back!"

"Took them long enough," Riku answered indifferently.

"We should go see them."

Riku lifted his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as he followed his enthusiastic friend to the marketplace.

By this time, the whole city had come out to show their support for their king. There weren't any space available so Riku and Sora had to crawl, push, and shove their way to find a decent spot where they could see. Somehow, Sora had gotten lucky and he was pushed to the front.

Suddenly a throng of loud trumpets sounded and the air was filled with joyous shouts and cheers. Sora looked on at the beautiful white carriage that was being ushered in towards the white castle on the top of the hill. The royal crest that was on the carriage door shined brightly in the now rising sun and the thick fog that once plagued the early morning was gone. Twelve strong, white, male stallions pulled the royal carriage through the streets with a dozen fully armored soldiers marching in front and another 12 bringing up the rear.

"Riku, look, I can see the carriage," Sora announced.

It was a wonderful sight to see. The overjoyous crowd waved their hands and shouted enthusiastically. Their joy filled the air as if they had never experienced anything else.

Behind the carriage, a smaller carriage was being driven in. Instead of twelve stallions, six mares were pulling it. Also, six guards were stationed around it. Sora turned his head and looked at the smaller carriage. No doubt it was the king's daughter. That was for certain. The blinds of the carriage were drawn up and Sora peered inside and saw a girl sitting there. She had bright red hair and a vanilla complexion made more beautiful by the sunlight. Never before had he seen a girl as pretty as she. The carriage passed on by but Sora felt his legs move on their own as he found himself racing down the alley.

Soon he had left the bustle of the crowd and stood at the iron gates of the castle. Feeling a tad devious, he hid behind the stone grey wall. Behind him, the carriages came and the soldiers positioned there lifted the heavy gate and the carriages were driven though to the courtyard. They came to a halt and the royal carriage door was opened. The queen stepped out, decked in a white puffy dress made of the finest quality of fabric. Her hair went straight down to her shoulders like her daughter's. The king followed next. His suit was white with round gold buttons on it. A scepter was in his left hand and his sword was tied around his waist. However, it was the second carriage that interested Sora the most.

The door opened and out stepped the girl. Sora could feel his heart throb in his chest as he gazed at her. She wore a strapless pink peach colored dress that went down to her ankles. A white, cloudy gem hung from her neck. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. She looked around the courtyard, her blue/violet eyes scanning the scene before her. Sora could feel a hint of hesitation come from her as though she was unfamiliar with her surroundings. Her body language was timid and rigid but soon a small smile formed on her lips.

"HEY! YOU!" a loud voiced boomed.

Sora felt his heart jump as he instantly turned around to find a towering guard over him. His visor was lifted to show a pair of piercing blue eyes filled with strength. Sora smiled his goofy grin as he stood to his feet awaiting his punishment. The soldier took hold of his arm and forcibly dragged him toward the king.

"Your highness, I found this boy wandering around."

He threw Sora forward and he stumbled as he tried to regain his footing.

Sora could see the queen and the princess standing by the door of the enormous castle. The girl was unaware and her eyes were glued to the red rose bush beside her.

"My dear," the king called to his wife. "Please take Kairi inside now."

As soon as they left, the king turned to face Sora. Sora stood there looking up at the king. His eyes were kind and soft and an amused smile was on his face. It was no wonder why Radiant Garden stood as strong as it has for years. Under King Creon, Radiant Garden entered a golden era in which art and science flourished. Neighboring lands relied on Radiant Garden for protection and commerce and the kingdom became known as a bastion of peace and hope as well as success and longevity.

"I'm guessing you're not Leon," the king finally said. "You look a bit too young."

"I'm Sora, sir."

"Well, Sora, what brings you here?"

Sora hesitated for a moment embarrassed to tell the king that he was mesmerized into coming here by his lovely daughter. There a slight blush on his face but he quickly shook it off. His gaze fell on the dirt ground.

"Well, you see…uh…" Sora began to mutter.

Nestor, the stiff sentry, protector of the king, grunted in displeasure. He crossed his arms impatiently waiting to hear the boy's answer.

"The king has asked you a question," the rough soldier said snapping at Sora. "It would be wise to answer."

"Relax, Nestor. I advise your counsel," the king softly said, "but I'm sure this boy means no harm."

Sora could feel Nestor's callous glare upon his back. He could feel the piercing stare burn into his soul exposing him. The pressure made Sora weak in his knees and he began to wilt.

"I…uh…I got lost," Sora said.

"You're trespassing on royal ground. I could have you thrown in jail for that," Nestor grumbled.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

The king nodded, seemingly accepting the apology. Sora bowed then turned to leave.

"They're all the same," Nestor said as he turned to the king. "It's all fun and games to them."

-KH-

For the next couple hours Sora spent most of his time at the lake. He sighed deeply as he looked up at the white, moving clouds above him. All he could think of was Kairi. The way her eyes shone was bright as any star and her smile- it was sweeter than any honey. Sighing once more, he threw a tiny rock into the lake. It skipped across the mass of water creating little ripples. The secret lake was Sora's home away from home, basically. Here he could think (if that were possible).

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice called out behind him.

Sora turned around and found Riku sitting up on the tree. How he had gotten there was a mystery. How long he was up there was Sora's next question.

Riku jumped off the limb and landed softly on the soft lush, green grass. He took a seat next to his brunette haired friend. Taking a flat smooth rock that was just sitting there; he threw it into the water. It landed with a splash adding to the existing ripples.

"Let's go Sora. We have work to do."

Sora sighed as he slowly got up and followed his friend back to the city.

-KH-

Sora worked as a messenger boy and was entering his second year of service. It was a low paying job but fairly easy to do. By now, he had known all the major streets and alleys of the entire kingdom like the back of his hand. Every passageway, road, and bridge had been used by him. That's how he knew where the secret lake was or how he was able to get to the castle gates unnoticed.

Riku, in his opinion, had a cooler job. He was the assistant to the one of the dukes of the kingdom. His name was Ansem. Ansem the Wise, as he was affectionately called, was a brilliant man, known far and wide. He also served on the king's royal council. His office was located uptown and was filled to the brim with books. There was never time he would be seen without a piece of literature in hand. Besides being a wide reader, he was a scientist and immersed himself in it. He was a master in the field of physics, chemistry, and biology. Life sciences appealed to him greatly. The latest breakthrough he was working on was publishing a book about hearts and darkness. Riku couldn't understand it fully but at least he didn't get a headache from Ansem rambling on and on about his findings.

Sora opened the door to his workplace and immediately a female voice greeted him.

"You're late again, Sora," Tifa jokingly called out.

Sora stepped through the threshold and into his boss' office. A stack of tied down papers were sitting on one corner while the rest were piled in chaotic fashion. They were all over Tifa's brown desk and all over the floor. There was no place that was free of renegade paper.

Tifa turned around and smiled at Sora. She had long raven black hair that extended down to her butt and bright brown enticing eyes. She wore black clothing that revealed her womanly curves quite well. If Sora hadn't known better he'd guess that she was trying really hard to impress someone. Cloud, perhaps? Every time he would pass by, Tifa would look at him all wide-eyed and bushytailed. But hey, you didn't hear that from me.

"Here you are Sora."

She handed him a note and Sora took it from her. Surprisingly, it was enclosed with the royal seal. This was a rarity. An occurance like this would only happen once in a blue moon and from what Sora could tell, the moon was always white. However, a small smile formed on his lips and he casually stuffed the note into his brown carrier's bag.

"Take your time with that delivery," Tifa called after him.

"Why? Is Cloud dropping by today?" he answered back.

"Yes…wait. Hey!"

Sora laughed as he raced out of the building.

-KH-

Slowly, Sora made his way back up to the king's castle. The sun was dipping down the horizon turning the sky yellow, peach orange, and red. He walked up the gate where that bully Nestor had found him. Luckily that brute wasn't there waiting for him. Sora flashed the note to the guards who stood there on watch and they let him pass. He stepped forward getting a good look at the huge castle. There was the courtyard where he first laid eyes on Kairi and also that's where Nestor made a big fool out of him. Sora kept walking eyeing each the guards he passed. Every nook and cranny was guarded by soldiers carrying long, powerful spears. Their visors were down and Sora scratched his head feeling a bit intimidated. Every entrance was guarded by two soldiers.

Up above him more soldiers patrolled the perimeter of the castle. Their deadly crossbows were in hand, locked and loaded with swift arrows. Sora pulled his black coat over his body to escape their stares. He increased his pace but was stopped when he ran into one of the guards. Feeling that same fear that Nestor had instilled, Sora backed away slowly. However the guard stepped aside and opened the door to the castle. The spiky brunette bowed gracefully before hurrying inside.

The inside of the castle took his breath away. A long red carpet led into the foyer where candle lit chandeliers hung above him. The single room was enormous, big enough for a family to live in. It was mind blowing how this was only the reception room. There was a set of fine spiraling staircases divided by a running water fountain. Sora looked around taking it all in. A servant of the castle met with him and escorted him to the throne room.

Sora followed in the servant's steps up one staircase into a room. They look two lifts and Sora stood there marveling at the work. This castle was indeed ahead of it's time. The lifts were powered by water which flowed underneath the castle and around the city. This was Ansem's work no doubt and Sora wondered how long it took to complete this project. It eliminated the need for long staircases by employing natural resources for power. Sora shook his head, baffled by the extent of Ansem's wisdom.

The lift stopped at the top and the servant led Sora up another short flight of stairs and into the throne room. Sora followed the red carpet to the top where the king and queen were sitting. Sora bowed respectfully.

"Ah, Sora. Don't tell me you got lost again," the king lightheartedly greeted.

"No sir," Sora said getting on his two feet. "I have a message."

He came forward and placed it in the king's hand.

The king read the letter several times as a frowned graced his calm face. He bade Sora a thank you and farewell before pointing to his royal council. They retreated into an adjoining room shutting the door behind him.

Feeling done here, Sora retraced his steps back to the lift room and down the stairs into the giant foyer. He threw open the giant door of the castle and walked out. However he was stopped as he felt someone watching him.

Turning around, he found princess Kairi looking out her window, a calm smile on her face. Fear entered his body and froze. She signaled him to come forward and he obliged.

"Weren't you that one boy who was here earlier?" she asked.

Sora nodded his head feeling guilty. Now she probably thought he was some low life vigilante.

"What is your name, oh messenger boy?"

"I'm Sora, your highness," he said respectfully after bowing.

"Come up here, Sora," she motioned.

Sora took a step back as he took in the simple request. He shook his head defiantly but Kairi's reassuring smile was so inviting. Knowing he'd probably get in serious trouble, he grabbed hold of the coiling vines that would reach to her room and climbed up. He stepped foot in her balcony feeling a bit out of place. He was only a commoner in the presence of a princess. The law of the universe was being defied here and surely a thunderbolt would come down and strike him dead. Though Kairi was inside her room, Sora kept his distance and stayed put on the balcony.

"Don't worry, Sora. I don't bite. I just want to talk," she said with a small innocent smile on her face.

Sora sighed as he entered the room unwillingly. The soft pink walls were a striking difference from the white interior of the entire castle. He found a vacant chair by the window and he took a seat. They talked for a while, trading stories and Sora realized how good a listener she was. He told her stories of his life- leaving out the living in the gallows part. She even laughed when he told her that Riku's hair was grey not silver. To be honest, she was the only person who laughed at the joke. Selphie didn't count; she'd laugh at anything.

However, their conversation was cut short by someone knocking on the door.

* * *

Happy Valentines/Single Awareness Day!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	3. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 3: Fallen Angel  
**

A loud knock on Kairi's door made Sora jump and he instantly turned his head towards the door. This was unexpected and he wondered if a guard was outside waiting especially for him. There was an intense pressure that circled around the room and it intensified on each and every knock. He could feel the fear rise in his body. Cold, hard sweat start trailing down his forehead and he hastily wiped it off with the back of his hand. His heart was pulsing like a drum. Sora turned to Kairi who looked just as shocked. Another loud knock followed and Sora stood and raced towards the balcony, hoping to hide there. Kairi quickly pulled the curtains down and closed the windows. She rubbed her face anxiously. It was a horrible habit she had. Walking over to answer her door, Kairi shook off any signs of discomfort and frenzy on her face. The last she needed was to look suspicious. She took a calm breath to settle her anxiousness before opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you, princess," one of the servants said. She bowed respectfully before she continued speaking, "the king told me to inform you that supper is ready."

"Thank you," Kairi replied. She gave the servant a warm smile before closing the door to her room. Kairi leaned her back on the door and took a huge sigh of relief before sliding down onto the floor. It was only a servant, thankfully. God knows what would have happened if Sora was found and caught.

Sora was still outside watching the bright full moon hover over the sky. It was nice out tonight. This was probably one of the most peaceful nights he had ever encountered. Somehow everything looked better from up top. There was a glow that radiated from the stars onto the peaceful town. He wondered if Riku was seeing this. Sora leaned on the balcony railing as he continued to gaze up at the flickering stars. He'd never seen them twinkle this bright before. It was probably because the grey surroundings of the gallows made everything dull and damp. The soft breeze blew through his long spiky hair as he threw his arms behind his head.

He heard Kairi open the large windows behind him and she joined him on the balcony. She told him that he should leave now for she was going to eat dinner and there was no point to wait for her. Hearing the word, dinner, made Sora's stomach growl and he blushed in embarrassment. Riku had always said that Sora thought half of the time with his stomach; the other half occurred while he was sleeping. Stealing the peaches was definitely Sora's tummy talking. He bade Kairi a farewell before climbing down the long vines.

It was way past his dinner time and he hoped that Riku had something there for him. Last time, his grey headed companion ate all the food, claiming that it would have gotten cold. Sora had to settle on an empty stomach the whole night. His talking tummy kept him up for hours and just as his eyelids began to drop the sun had just started to rise. A loud rooster crowed making it impossible for Sora to get some shut eye. That experience surely was something he didn't want to repeat.

-KH-

Hell opened and there she stood. Cruel deep eyes and blood like ice, lips that overflowed in venom, and a face that could turn a soul to stone. Poison ran through her body. A restless evil, full of deadly poison, she was. She was one hot angel, daughter of the devil. Resident of the ninth circle with the other giants. Heaven rebuked her. Hell couldn't hold her.

The blood of saints and virgins stained her hands. Her silver tongue was sharper than any sword and her gift was the apple of temptation. It was tastier than Eve's apple, more holy than Hera's apple, and more desirable than Eris' apple.

Her red blood lips quirked up in the sudden darkness as she used her eyes to penetrate through the night. Black coal eyes didn't shimmer as the Radiant Garden gates, which were illuminated by blazing fire, came into view. The fire reminded her of purgatory. It cleansed the deceased and the diseased. Like a sword strenghtened by fire, the body of a living mortal could be made immortal and divine. She laughed cruelly as she recalled the latest "trial by fire" experiments. Achilles would have lived if his mother had finished it. Demeter was caught doing it.

Sighing, she decided to pay the city a little visit.

This was going all according to plan. An army of darkness, fueled by chaos, powered by fear...three sparks-pride, envy, and avarice-have been kindled in all hearts. The rebirth of a kingdom. A new world order.

_Go, my heartless and feast._

-KH-

Kairi sat at the table, eating dinner with her parents- the king and queen. A roast pig with an apple in its mouth was in the middle of the long, fine, oak table with vegetables and other gourmet, rich, food around it. Kairi sat on one side of the table, her mother on the other. The king sat at the head. He was currently eating a chicken which he washed down with wine from his golden goblet. The queen finished eating and wiped her mouth clean before talking.

"I heard from one of the guards that these 'black things' are pestering the farmers outside the city," the queen said. "They say that these creatures are nothing like they have seen before."

Kairi looked at her mom with a puzzling look. The term, 'black thing' didn't register a single thought in her mind and she wondered what on radiant garden the 'black thing' was. This had been the first time hearing of this but she knew that something was clearly wrong.

Her father, on the other hand, didn't seem quite as surprised with the news. He calmly finished drinking his wine before taking a deep breath.

"I'm very aware of what is happening outside the city gates," the king stated. "But, alas, this will pass."

He gave his wife and daughter a warm, reassuring smile. His calmness was a beacon of hope during trying times. He hardly got upset or worried and Radiant Garden flourished under his direction. There weren't any wars or any confrontations with other neighboring towns. But his best trait was his confidence. Armed with the most advanced military, Radiant Garden was heavily protected. It also helped that ten foot thick walls kept invaders out. The marveled gates of Troy would have been jealous.

The high magician, Merlin, was the king's right hand man. His vast knowledge and expertise in sorcery made it impossible for enemies to step foot onto Radiant Garden lands. A magical barrier acted like a semi-permeable membrane, filtering all traffic in and out of the kingdom.

And what was a kingdom without a master swordsman? Leon was the best in Radiant Garden. His skills with the sword were unmatched throughout the land. His gunblade was feared by many.

Suddenly, the large wooden double doors of the dining hall were violently thrown open and a lone black crow casually flew into the room. It spread out its hell shaded wings and gently lowered itself to perch on one of the candle stands and picked at its feathers with its yellow pointy beak. A dark, black shadow crawled its way into the dining hall and stood up immediately taking form.

The king's calm demeanor gradually changed into fear and worry as green fire came up. A woman with devil horns and a long black robe came from it. She had a golden bronze scepter in her right hand with a yellow orb at the top. Her eyes were mustard yellow with black pupils and arching, sinister eyebrows.

Kairi looked at the woman, her mouth agape and her eyes reflecting fear. She held on to the arm rest for dear life and she pressed her back into the cushiony chair. Her eyes moved left and right like a pendulum.

"Someone please..." she quietly prayed. Kairi closed her eyes but a sharp response from her father made her jump.

"Who are you!?" the king roared. "How dare you enter my castle!"

"Dear king," the witch calmly stated. "I am not here to cause you any harm. I am Maleficent, the one true ruler of this kingdom."

She threw her arms out and a free blowing wind entered the castle. The doors and windows were violently thrown open breaking off from the metal locks that kept them closed. Some of the glass shattered and the hinges of the doors looked like they were ripped off.

The king looked at her speechless and slightly annoyed. His eyes twitched at this blasphemy and he immediately stood up, unsheathing his sword ready for a fight.

"My, my," Maleficent quietly said, "is this any way to treat a guest?"

The king summoned his guards who surrounded the whole dining hall. About 50 men came rushing in, the sound of their armor like thunder. Their sharp swords were drawn ready to attack at any given moment. There was nowhere for Maleficent to run.

The dark witch smiled evilly as she turned her attention back to the king. She could sense his fear despite his courageous appearance. In the inside he was shaking like his daughter. Maleficent turned her head slightly and took a good look at the princess, Kairi. She was curled up in a ball, her head buried in her arms. The dark witch smiled amusedly.

"Mark my words, noble king. Your kingdom will fall to me," she foretold. There was no use to shed blood this night. Tomorrow would soon come.

With that, a green blazing fire surrounded her and in an instant, she and her ravenous crow were gone.

The soldiers rushed to the spot where Maleficent once stood and they looked around for any signs of her. They looked up at the ceiling. Some checked from out the window. A few went back outside. She was nowhere to be found.

Instantly Merlin, the wizard, entered the room, a distraught look on his face. He scrambled up the king and bowed quickly.

"I felt a dark presence here."

The king nodded as he told him of the visit Maleficent just paid.

"She is a visitor who leaves behind the gift of grief, the souvenir of pain," Merlin said.

"What do you know of her?"

"Maleficent is a powerful sorceress who specializes in evil, black magic. Her ways are sinister and deadly. I am afraid I am no match for her anymore."

Creon stared at the floor counting the porcelain tiles. The image of the evil witch frightened him and sent chills down his spine. In all his years of living, he had never encountered a person in whom hell favored so strongly. He was sure she was the devil incarnate, a black magic woman. A fallen angel perhaps?

"Get me Leon."

-KH-

In the heat of night, a lone royal messenger boy raced through the hard stone streets. The horse was galloping wildly as the young boy held on to the reins and his flopping wool cap for dear life. He had a brown sack, with the royal insignia, looped around his shoulders with a letter to the renowned swordsman. Making a quick turn down the lane, the horse hurdled over an old wooden wagon. It landed on the other side with such a large thud that the boy almost fell off. The horse's horseshoe fitted hooves clanked loudly on the rocky road. Quickly, the young messenger pulled on the reins forcing the horse to make a quick stop. The steed rose on its two hind feet almost knocking the poor boy off the saddle. It gradually calmed down as the boy fed it a lump of sweet sugar.

The messenger looked at Leon's sword shop. The bottom lights of the shop were out. It was already fairly late but he could see a lone candle sitting on the window sill. Silently, the boy walked up the door and pounded on it. He looked around, feeling quite ashamed and cold. His wool sweater did very little to keep his body warm and his hands were getting numb from the cold.

The door slowly opened to reveal Leon's curious face but upon seeing the young boy, the warrior relaxed and threw the doors open.

The boy stepped through the threshold and entered the room. Leon lighted a candle to provide some illumination. It was very dark. The messenger followed Leon up to the kitchen where Leon laid out a small feast of bread and cheese. He lighted another candle and took a seat.

"Care for a late night snack?" he asked the boy.

Leon smiled slightly as he saw the young boy lick his lips in anticipiation. He took a seat and held a loaf of bread in his hands. The bread was still warm and freshly baked.

"Excuse me sir," the boy whispered after taking his first bite. "I have a message from his majesty."

He reached into his tiny pouch, after wiping his hands, and took out the letter. He placed it into Leon's hands. The man looked at it then tore open the seal and brought a candle up to read it.

_Leon, I am very afraid that something terrible will happen tomorrow.  
__I need you to take up your sword and join me.  
His majesty_

Leon refolded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. He rubbed his chin in contemplation even though the answer was quite obvious. There were a plethora of questions that he had, also. Waving it off, he nodded to himself a few times.

"Tell the king I accept."

The messenger boy nodded as he finished his meal. He rose from his seat and threw his cap back over his blonde short hair. He went toward the door, throwing it open. Leon stopped him and he slid a loaf of bread into the kid's hands and told him to be careful on the way back. Strange things happen at night. Things happen in total darkness.

* * *

Whoo, this chapter wasn't as good as I thought. Next chapter will have more action in it. Promise.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	4. Courage of a Boy

**Chapter 4: Courage of a Boy  
**

Leon pulled down on his gloves and threw his black leather jacket over his shoulders with a stoic, calm look on his face. He exhaled the oxygen that was pent up in his mouth, releasing his tiredness. Brushing aside a lock of brown hair, he looked around his room for any last minute objects he had left behind. There weren't any. He was dressed in his usual battle attire and his battle dresser was wiped clean. Feeling quite ready, he shut the door. His powerful gunblade hung around his waist as he walked down the wooden staircase into his shop. Last night's late visit, threw him off guard and he spent the majority of evening putting away the weapons in his shop. He had left a note outside the door explaining his absence for the day. Luckily, Yuffie had dropped by earlier this morning to help him finish checking off the inventory. His black boots echoed as he made his way down the stairs and into the storeroom. The second story of the building was his home, a 4X4 square with a bed on one end and a stove and table on the other. He threw open the door and went outside. The sun was clearly in the sky, signaling the start of another fine day, yet no one was found on the streets. There were soldiers though, posted everywhere, with grim looks on their faces. Evidently they knew of what happened last night. Leon saluted them as he kept walking.

He followed the rock lined road to the south gate. There were more men here, standing, sitting, and talking amongst themselves. Some had tired looks on their faces while others looked confused and lost. They wore barely any armor, except for chain mail and some were fortunate to have sturdy breastplates. They were covered in grime, a result from staying in the closet for too long. On the contrary, Leon didn't wear any armor. He sold them, but he wouldn't be caught dead in them. His long black pants, leather jacket, and gloves were the only outer coverings he had. The extra weight limited his movements and slowed him down. Secondly, he couldn't move his arms as fast. A sword was the only weapon he used. No shield. No helmet. He looked around him at the crowd of men who had gathered. He recognized some faces as current customers or old acquaintances he had met on the battlefield. Some looked overweight and countless others yawned from a lack of sleep. His brothers of the sword weren't looking too good. These times of peace had made them soft. Their grizzlied toughness and intimidating nature was nowhere to be found. Leon hoped their swords were sharp, at least. They should be; he sold it to them.

Up above him were a line of archers, spread across the top of the strong gate. Their brown quivers were loaded with a surplus of arrows made of the strongest ash trees. Those trees made the sturdiest and stiffest wood and were the material of choice to build long, piercing spears as well as boats. The excess remains, twigs, were converted into arrows. A projectile that could cover 30 meters through the air was deadly. That's what made these archers so great. They hardly ever missed their marks and their arrows were true as daylight. They aimed to kill. Leon had seen them practice in the courtyard and they also competed in the yearly spring festival in the bow and arrow competition. Their arrows cried through the air with deafening force.

A cloud of high rolling dust approached the gate and all the men stood at attention. A cavalry of armored stallions stormed into the gate. The king lifted his shining helmet and brushed his hair from his eyes. His armor shone brilliantly like the sun giving his troops a newfound confidence and pride. He took a good long look at the line that stood before him. A soldier dressed in a blue flowing cape came to the front and presented the king with a scroll.

"All the men who are able-bodied and willing to fight, according to the census, are present my lord," the general stated. His voice was firm and resolute. No smile graced his lips as he looked up to the king's face.

"Very well, then," the king answered giving the man a pat on the shoulder. "Ready the archers. Have them on my signal."

"Yes, sir."

The dismounted his noble steed and he addressed those who had gathered.

"Men," the king said in a loud, powerful voice, "history is forged on the battlefield but the stories that you will tell your kids stems from men's own backyards. Radiant Garden is home to us all. Fight for her!"

The crowd of rugged soldiers cheered in unison and stomped their feet as they lifted their swords to fight.

"My king," a scout cried out, "the enemy is approaching!"

The king put back on his helmet as he climbed on top of his horse. His hand was raised as he signaled for the lines to form.

A multitude of black heartless crawled over the dunes like ants. They littered the green field, blackening the ground. Their yellows eyes flickered and flashed. Maleficent stood up high on a cliff watching her administers of darkness close the distance to the city. Her crow was perched on her shoulder, its eyes locked on for the first sign of a fallen warrior. Maleficent stroked the birds' broad neck as a wicked smirk was on her face. It would only be a matter of time now.

The hoard of heartless crossed over the low dunes and crowded into the flat plain. Seeing no obstacles ahead, they stood on two feet and raced forward. They were reckless as they ran, causing destruction everywhere they stepped.

Leon could sense the tension build all around him as they heartless inched closer to them. A few were already sweating bullets and some were shaking uncontrollably. Leon combed a strand of hair that was over his eyes as he reached down to grip the hilt of his blade.

The heartless were coming in quick but the soldiers did not make a move. They stayed silent, their eyes glued on the raised fist of the king. The soldiers tightened their formation making a near impenetrable wall.

One hundred meters.

Leon could start hearing some of the soldiers begin praying.

Seventy meters.

It's a good day to die.

Sixty meters.

He could see the sweat being to trickle down some of the men's faces.

Fifty-five meters.

The horses grew impatient and restless. They lifted their legs feeling the itch to run.

Forty meters.

They king pointed a finger in the sky as the archers let their arrows fly. A good 300 projectiles screamed through the air, eclipsing the mighty sun. They landed on the heartless creating black puddles of ooze. Some fell but most escaped unharmed.

The king looked on stoically at the carnage that was unfolding in front of him. Still, the heartless had not gone down and their numbers were still unbelievable numerous. They had about 20 meters until impact. The king dropped his hand and the large south gate was rolled up and the surge of screaming men raced out. Their swords shined when the sun reflected off of them. Their battle cries filled the air.

The king's heart beat loudly as the clashing of metal and claws collided. Blood- both red and black was being spilt everywhere.

Leon was at the head of the pack and instinctively dove right into the middle of the gang of heartless. He drove his gunblade into his foe then turned around and delivered a swift kick to one behind him. His gunblade was soon covered in black ooze as he fought more and more.

-KH-

Sora heard the screams of the soldiers and the clashing of weapons. He immediately raced back to the gallows and knocked down the door.

"What in the-" Riku said as Sora came crashing through like lightning.

"Come on Riku," Sora said panting heavily. "The fighting has started."

Riku looked at this friend dreading the next inevitable words that would come.

"Let's go!"

Riku slapped his head rather hard. He knew Sora would say something like that. Once again Sora wasn't thinking with is head. Sora gave his friend a wide grin as he raced out of the gallows. Riku shrugged as he followed behind.

Sora made his way to the foot of the battlefield where he abruptly stopped. He could see the blackened blood paint the field and limp and torn bodies lying all around. The smell of blood was fresh and he was thankful he had a strong stomach. Most people would faint from witnesssing this blood bath. He could see the heartless swing their claws powerfully as they tore through the steel armor.

"Send in the calvary!" he heard someone shout. The earth shook as pleated horses raced out onto the field, their jockeys armed with a spear in hand. Their thundering hooves and forceful snorts added to the noise of the battle. Battle lines split as soldiers made way for the next installment of reinforcements to pass.

Sora raced forward as he joined the fray. He grabbed a blackened stained sword that lay next to a fallen soldier. The ooze felt sticky yet smooth like honey. It darkended his hand as he picked it up. Sprinting with terrifying speed, Sora dragged the tip of blade along the ground like he had seen Leon do countless times. Why he did it, Sora had no clue. All he knew was that it looked pretty cool. The young teen lifted the blade over his head and swung down as it cut through a heartless. Surprisingly, the heartless swung back forcing Sora to go on the defensive. Sora held on to the blade tightly as the heartless unloaded on heavy strikes. He could feel the strength of the heartless channel through the blade like electricity. The spiky brunette gritted his teeth as he swung. Harder and faster, he fought as he finally rid himself of his foe. The heartless fell and a black puddle remained. Sora was dead tired; his breathing was loud and heavy. He looked down at the ground and saw a shadow hovering above him. Sora closed his eyes as he braced himself for the blow that never came. Slowly, opening his eyes, he found Riku toe to toe against the enemy. Riku plunged the blade deep into his enemy's midsection and cut across. Black gunk splattered out. The heartless slowly sank into the ground.

Sora thanked his friend as he moved on deeper into the chaos. He found Leon and Cloud standing back to back in the middle of a circle of heartless. The heartless jumped into the air but the two blonde haired fighters were too quick as they were airborne within milliseconds. With one swing, the heartless threat was no longer there. Sora looked at the two fighters in awe. They alone have killed around 10 heartless with just one jump.

Cloud was a pretty good fighter too. He used a broadsword and just like the gunblade, it was massive. The blade was at least 8 inches wide. It was an unusual blade. Sora had joked saying that it was "mummified" because of the wrappings Cloud would put over it after battles. It preserved the coating of the blade and protected it from the elements. Cloud, though, fired back saying that real fighters don't use wooden swords or compete in stick fights.

Leon and Cloud split up to provide relief and support to the other soldiers that were fighting. The heartless were still quite numerous.

-KH-

Maleficent looked on with a small smile on her face. From where she was standing, the battle looked to turn in her favor. Her battalion of shadow heartless was far superior to the king's noble army. The damage of human weapons hardly inflicted any pain and it took a lot of effort to beat one. Physical attacks just bounced off.

Maleficent licked her blood red lips as she threw he right arm out. More and more heartless came up from the ground and rushed over to join the battle. She had them outnumbered at least five to one and with a horde of fresh minions, this battle was over.

-KH-

Leon lifted his head to get a good look at the new coming heartless. He could hear the screams of panic and fear come from his comrades. Their fear gripped them and their dropped their swords and ran back behind the city gates. Leon looked on as he gripped his blade with both hands and raced forward to meet the enemy. He could hear shouts of "retreat, retreat" but he paid them no attention. Archers dipped their hands into their quivers and readied their bows to assist their fleeing comrades. Cloud was still sticking it out, though he wasn't fairing any better. He was surrounded by a field of heartless and their claws shined from the red blood. They swung viciously but he was able to avoid them and he fought back, swinging.

Leon brushed past groups of heartless and began to take out the individuals. They dropped to the ground leaving their black remnants behind. However, the gunblade wielder was blindsided from behind as a heartless was able to get above him. With one slash, Leon fell on his knees. A flow of blood trailed down his face and his hands was bloody and stained. His vision was blurry from the blood seeping into his eyes. Leon tried to wipe the excess blood away but it was no use. He closed his eyes shut and waited. The heartless began to jump up and down all around him and he could hear their squeaks and hums.

Suddenly they were gone like words lost in the wind. There were no traces of the black heartless anywhere. The black pools of blood were slowly drying up but still stained the green grass.

Sora and Riku dropped their weapons on the ground and looked around. The heartless were nowhere to be seen. Cloud sheathed his giant blade and turned his head back. He couldn't see them either. Up above, Maleficent's crow soared in the sky, gawking and crowing. Its black wings were spread out to catch a gust of wind. The hill on which Maleficent stood was vacant. The king ordered everyone to fall back inside the gates. This fight was now over. Leon fell on his back and dropped his blade beside him. He drifted into unconsciousness.

-KH-

It had been two days since the battle and yet the atmosphere in the air was far from peaceful and relaxed. The fields outside were still painted red and black as a reminder of those who died and the damage was costly. Dead bodies, maybe hundreds more, still littered the fields and a crew of volunteers worked endlessly to clear the wreckage. Pyres were assembled and the bodies were burned as requested by family members. Their ashes were scattered among the four winds. For those who didn't want to see their dead cremated, the cemetary would be more than happy to host them. Their swords marked their grave and flowers hung from the handle. Priests and undertakers worked endlessly performing countless burial rituals. Aside from the smoke of fire, mourns and sobs were lifted to the heavens.

In the castle courtyard, the king had invited the whole town to try to figure out what must be done. The king believed that this matter too big and far too important to be handled by a handful of chosen councilmen. He sent word throughout the city, rallying the people to attend the meeting once the dead were taken care for. It was a custom to allot one week to mourning, as it was in other cultures. The kingdom was literally painted black but not from the death of so many. The presence of Maleficent was like a storm cloud hovering over the king's thoughts making it impossible to focus. He put on a strong front as he addressed the multitudes of those who had gathered.

"My friends," the king greeted. "I pray your week of mourning was better than mine but it is behind us now. Those men who died, I promise you, will not be in vain. Their sacrifice is only a small foreshadow of the upcoming events. There is a new threat to our kingdom. Her name is Maleficent and she wants rule our kingdom."

"Where is she from?" one voice called out.

"She is the queen of darkness, a black witch who specializes in the art of dark magic," the king answered over the crowd.

Sora and Riku stood towards the back of the crowd. They could hardly hear anything from the all the whispers that were flying around. Just who exactly was this Maleficent the king spoke of and what were those black monsters that attacked yesterday. Everyone wanted to know. Rumors were circulating everywhere but as of today, everything was indefinite. Sora wanted to know more and he worked his way up to the front. Riku looked at his friend in disbelief but he started inching his way forward. Both boys pushed and shoved their way closer and soon were at the front.

"Is there anyone brave enough to fight this new evil?" the king asked.

He turned and looked at the crowd but everyone was turned to one another, murmuring their indecision. No one had yet raised a hand and their fearful eyes dared not look up to the king. Their heads were down low. Some played with their fingers, feigning contemplation. Others looked around for volunteers and became disheartened.

"I'll do it," a voice called over the silent crowd.

"What in the world are you doing?" Riku whispered to his friend. This certainly wasn't Sora's stomach talking which only left...this definitely was a bad idea. Now was not the best time to play hero.

Everyone's head and eyes immediately shot up, their ears perked in the direction of the voice. The king stood in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his jaw was practically on the floor. There was an eerie silence as everyone stood and waited. No man answered the call but a boy.

Filled with god-like courage or insanity, Sora walked up and stood in front of the king. He heard a loud gasp from the people for he was only sixteen, seventeen years old tops. The whispering started again but this time the eyes were piercing, cold, and curious. Sora could hear their talk.

"What is this boy doing?" one voice asked.

"Who is this kid? This isn't a joke," another muttered to a neighbor.

The king's eyes twitched but he cleared his throat as he leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear.

"Sora, please understand. I admire your courage but you're still a young teen. Don't do this," the king pleaded as he looked out once again to the crowd. "Please, is there anyone else?"

"I'll go with him," a strong voice said from behind the throng of people.

Everyone turned their head back their eyes filled with surprise at the man who stood before them. It was Leon. A white bandage covered his entire face but left two holes for his eyes and one for his mouth and nose. He walked past the stadium of people and up to Sora's side. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Leon gave the king an assuring smile.

"Leon," the king began, "I am afraid that I cannot send you. You are still injured and partially blind. You're wound hasn't healed yet."

"I'll be fine," he told the king. "I trust this kid."

Riku looked on with guilt seeping from his heart. He admired Sora's assertiveness and sense of heroism but was opposed by his decision. Still, the two were best of friends, brothers if you may. He would never leave him.

"I'll go too," he boldly said as he shot Sora a thumbs up.

Now the crowd was really irritated. It meant that their kingdom would be in the hands of two boys and a half blinded warrior. They continued their whispering while shooting glares at the two teens.

The king shook his head vigorously and he cleared his throat one last time.

"Stop your whispering! I asked for men but I got boys. How could a mere boy have more courage than you?"

The king's angry tone instantly quieted the crowd. Guilt and disgrace was written over all their faces and they lowered their heads in shame. Sora had put them in their place.

"Come now," the king said as he extended his hand to Sora, Leon, and Riku. "We have lots to do if we are to prepare you for your adventure."

* * *

I re-did the last chapter because I didn't get to use all the allusions that I wanted to use to describe Maleficent. I tried to make that part a bit more dark, sinister, evil...So hopefully it turned out better. I guess I had better write a little disclaimer. Let's see here...I don't own any of the allusions taken from Greek Mythology, Dante's _Divine Comedy/Inferno _or any other work that I did not create. That should clear that up.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	5. Training Day

**Chapter Five: Training Day  
**

The king turned around and left the courtyard. A solemn look adorned his face; his eyes indicated that he was deep in thought. The idea of having two boys rolling the dice of life was unsettling and his mind was drowning in guilt. He threw aside his flowing red cape that hung from his shoulders leaving the throng of pitiful townsmen behind. They were still chatting. He could sense their disdain from their whispers toward the young teen who eagerly accepted the challenge to battle Maleficent. The soldiers that were around led the three volunteers into the castle following the king. They threw open the large wooden double doors that led to the inside. Leon, Riku, and Sora followed closely behind. They dare not stray or be left to face the labyrinth castle and all its rooms and long corridors. The king threw open another set of doors to reveal the throne room. Two gold thrones sat on one end, its seat cushions embroidered with a bright red fabric that made the room shine and glisten. A massive chandelier hung above them fully emblazoned with fire-lit candles. The king motioned with his hand as he pointed to a single door. Opening it, the guys found the room slightly different from what they originally expected. There wasn't much décor here; it was plain looking unlike the rest of the castle. A simple oak table stood in the middle of the room with an old, green, faded rug underneath. The imprints of footmarks gave clear evidence of its age and use. To the left was a brown bookcase, crammed full with texts, literature, and references. A small square window enabled extra light to enter the room. There were chairs all around. Riku counted seven seats which took up most of the space. Sora remembered this was the same room that the king had dismissed himself to on the night he delivered the message.

"Please, have a seat," the king offered. He then brushed the papers that were lying on the table and he recklessly threw them into a pile before handing them to an attendant. After that was taken care of, the king shut the door.

He cleared his throat before sitting down. Looking at each person in the eye, the king rummaged through his fleecy jacket and produced a folded map. He spread it out over the entire table, smothering down the creases and holding it in place with tacks. Then, he took two wooden markers and placed them on the map.

"I have received information from a spy that Maleficent's residence is in the middle of the Caucasus Mountain Range," the king told them.

He placed a wooden marker on the landmass before taking the next maker and putting it on the terrain that read 'Radiant Garden'.

"That's about a three days journey on foot," Leon analytically reasoned.

"Yes, you are right," the king agreed. "However it is a very do-able trip. The lands are flat but the mountain range is high and deadly. Grey clouds constantly hover over, hiding the peak from the rays of the sun. It is a place of desolation and punishment."

Sora gulped as he took it in. This was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. Still, he was intrigued and his confidence wouldn't wane. He had to do this. Riku, who stood alongside him, merely cracked his knuckles in response. It wasn't such a big deal to him.

"Before I send you out, I must ask if you have any training with the sword," the king said to the two teens.

Sora and Riku slowly and half-heartedly nodded their heads but the king caught on to their inadequacy and mal-training.

"They haven't really done much outside their little sword fights," Leon intervened.

Sora and Riku nodded. This news didn't surprise the king at all. He fully expected this to happen.

"Well then. It sure is going to be fun. I'm sure you haven't had any magic training either?"

Sora and Riku nodded again. The king just smiled. He was on a roll, batting a perfect two for two.

"Starting tomorrow you boys will train with the soldiers. Leon, I trust you to oversee their training," the king instructed as he gave Sora and Riku an approving nod. "As for magic, I'll leave that business to Merlin."

Sora, Riku, and Leon bowed gracefully before stepping out of the room. The king followed behind, locking the conference room on the way out. But before he fully closed the door he noticed the rain falling outside.

"Boys, you had better get a move on before this rain gets any worse."

Sora and Riku looked down in embarrassment. Sora scratched the back of his head while Riku bit his lip.

"You see," Riku started out by saying, "we live in the gallows and I'm pretty sure the rain, by now, has destroyed our home."

The king frowned as Riku and Sora took turns telling him their life story. Pity and compassion shined in the king's eyes as he thought up a brilliant solution.

"Why don't you boys stay in the barracks with the soldiers? I'm sure there are plenty of free rooms there. You'll be close to the training grounds and to the castle. It's a whole lot better than living in the gallows."

-KH-

Sora awoke the next morning on a warm, twin size, feather bed. There were no windows in the room that he had slept in and he wondered what time it was. Slowing rising to his feet, the brunette haired teen stretched the stiffness from his body before walking out of the tiny room. He followed the traces of light to the outside and the surroundings instantly reminded him of where he was. The high timber walls that seemingly touched the clouds surrounded him, enclosing him from the outside world. He could see the gate that led out but there were two sentries posted there on lookout. Sora turned around to get a better look at the barracks and his new home. There were many other quarters that were around him. They were lined up along the walls creating a square plot of land in the middle. At each of four corners of the barracks were stairs that led to the catwalk where the archers and soldiers on post were seen. They kept an eye out on the horizon watching for any signs of renegade and enemy forces.

Sora looked around in fascination at the soldiers that passed on by. Some held swords while others were dressed from head to toe in their battle suits. In other places, some men were enjoying their breakfast of ham and flat bread that was cooked over a tiny fire. However, the scene that lay at the back of the fort was what Sora was interested in the most. Here, soldiers were training. Archers were shooting their red feathered arrows at a target 10 yards away. The cavalry were training on their horses, perfecting their formations. Each horse was powerfully built and battle-tested. Their bronze clad hooves shook the ground with each step they took. Also, there were fights: sword fights, hand-to-hand combat, and lance fights. For it being such early in the day, these soldiers were training like mad. Their movements were purposeful and not wasted. Each and every act was made with such conviction.

Sora looked on with fascination as the sound of metal clashing and hooves thundering made his heart beat wildly in his chest. His eyes were fixated; he was completely absorbed in the action.

"Hey! You there," someone called.

Sora turned around finding a well-built man sitting there on the ground. He was dressed in a light brown shirt and matching pants. A spear armed him and, currently, he was eating breakfast.

"You must be that Sora kid. The name's Chrys," he greeted as he took a bite of his food.

"...yeah. That's me," Sora stammered.

"Let me be the first to tell you," Chrys started to say. His voice grew harsh and quiet, "don't do anything stupid. The last thing I want to hear is some old lady crying because her boy got killed. I've seen a lot of men die and let me tell you, it ain't pretty. People talk about the glory of war or the way the sun shines on their shields and it seems as if they'll live for eternity. They're foolish, you know that? When you plunge a blade into someone's stomach, you feel it and it don't feel too good."

The man stood up and left but not before giving Sora a pat on the shoulder.

"Keep your guard up and your sword low," Chrys said.

The teen took a deep breath as he reflected on what Chrys had told him. As a matter of fact, he didn't know anything about fighting. He had never seen anyone die in front of him and he certainly had never plunged a blade into someone's stomach. The thought alone was enough to send shivers down his spine and he shook his head trying to clear himself of the image.

"Sora, there you are," a voice behind him said.

Sora turned around to find Riku and Leon there. Leon had his gunblade tied around his waist and a long sword in his hand. He threw it to Sora who flinched as he caught it. "Take it, it's yours."

The teen's eyes grew wide as the ocean as he held his first blade in his hands. It sparkled in the sun and Sora held on to it for dear life.

"Riku, isn't this awesome!? We actually have swords now. I thought I'd never get one," the awed teen enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Yeah," Riku said indifferently. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased; he just wasn't as joyous as Sora.

Leon placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I think it's time to train."

Sora smiled as he sheathed his blade and threw it over his shoulders and followed Riku and Leon towards an open space where they could practice.

Leon pulled out his magnificent blade and inspected it from tip to handle inspecting for any sign of breakage or weakness. It was imperative for a fighter to keep their weapons in good condition. One could never tell when a battle would ensue. After checking his blade over, he turned to the two boys who stood in front of him.

"Right. Teach. Teach. Well, I never actually taught anyone how to fight. I don't think this should be too hard. I mean, you have fought once before," Leon said. "I guess we'll just take it at half speed and work our way up."

Sora and Riku nodded as they pointed their blade toward Leon. After a spirited yell, both boys took off.

-KH-

Sora fell on the ground panting. Sweat drenched his face and his clothes stuck on his body like glue. His outfit was torn and tattered and the pieces that did remain where either blood soaked or dirty. Even his face didn't get any special treatment. There were dirt smudges on his cheeks and jaw and his forehead had suffered a tiny scratch. His lowered lip was busted open from running into the hilt of Leon's blade. Beside him, Riku also didn't escape damage. His arm was covered from elbow to hand in brown mud and his blade had seen blood. His physical appearance wasn't too bad but he did obtain more scratches and bruises than Sora.

Leon stood before him, his blade resting on his shoulder. Surprisingly, his breathing wasn't heavy though his clothing was dirty and sweat trickled down his face. He didn't receive too much damage. It was just a little poke from Riku. He looked down at his two students as he reviewed their last training exercise.

Riku had really good balance and timing. It complimented his reserved fighting style well. Leon wondered just how good Riku would be if he truly honed on his potential. His strikes were precise yet they were lacking true bite. Leon noticed at times that Riku would feign a strike and immediately fall back on his heels in defense. Though the move was fundamentally sound, Riku would have to rely on his speed too much in order to capitalize when his opponent hesitated. That took too much energy.

Sora, on the other hand, wasn't too shabby either. Leon liked his aggressive fighting style, yet his patience and strategy was still sub par. Opponents would easily be able to counter and Sora paid the price when he ran into Leon's hilt. That open lip would have to be iced down. Leon also realized that Sora opened up too much, leaving his body exposed for extended periods of time. A quick jab to the chest would seemingly freeze him and enable a giant combination attack. Leon would have to work with Sora on correcting that.

"Alright you guys, we'll call it a day," Leon said.

Sora and Riku sighed as they stood on their feet and wiped the dirt from their bottoms. They filed out of the training area and retreated into their respective quarters. Leon stayed behind as he inspected his blade once more before putting it away. He hoped that Sora and Riku would improve enough to be able to handle Maleficent.

-KH-

Sora dropped his towel as he took a step into the bath. The warm water felt good on his skin and he dunked his head under the water. He rose to the surface and poured shampoo on his hair. Massaging it into his scalp, he laid back and just let the peace and calmness take him away. After his bath, he quickly dressed and found a note posted on his door. Reading it over, he threw his towel aside and went out to meet with Riku.

Riku evidently had just finished his bath and his towel was wrapped over his head. He was sitting on a vacant bench as Sora approached him.

"Did you get the note?" he asked Sora.

"Yeah. Let's go."

-KH-

Riku followed Sora out of the barracks and into the castle courtyard. The guards stationed there let them pass after they identified the authorization of the letter. Another soldier came up to them and led them into the castle. He took them to the second floor and up a lift to one of the towers of the rich castle. The soldier knocked once on the door.

"Sora and Riku are here," the soldier said.

The door creaked open to reveal and old face with all-knowing black eyes behind a set of glasses and a long, grey, pointed beard.

"Very well then," the elder said. "I will see them now."

The guard stepped aside as he ushered Sora and Riku into the room. The door magically closed shut and the bolt was drawn. Sora gulped as he felt an eerie vibe ascend from this old man.

"You two must be Sora and Riku. Yes, the king has told me about your future endeavor and has entrusted me to provide you with tools to aid you on your journey."

He measured each teen with a critical eye. Leaning closely to Sora he hummed some incomprehensible tune. Sora took a step back as the wizard moved on to Riku. He nodded firmly.

"My name is Merlin," the old wizard informed them. "We had better get started then."

Sora had a puzzling look on his face as he wondered what they would have to do. He still found Merlin a tad on the weird side.

"You'll not only need brute strength to beat Maleficent but magic. Iron is full of impurities that weaken it. Through forging, it becomes steel and is transformed into a razor-sharp sword. Magic is that fire that stregthens iron. Together, with these two skills, is the only way of defeating her."

Merlin extended his hand, palm facing outward. A ball of fire shot out from hand and consumed a pot that was sitting on the other side of the room. Sora and Riku looked at the display in utter shock. Never before had they seen anything like it.

"Wow, that was amazing," complimented Sora. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I will but it will take time. You will have to learn fire, ice, and thunder. As for you Riku, you're different. Judging from your life force, you can summon the power of darkness."

"Isn't the power of darkness, bad?" Sora asked.

"No, it's not. Darkness isn't bad at all if you can control it. Darkness leads to light. Where there is light, there is darkness. You cannot have one without the other. However, only a selected few can harness the power of darkness. But for those who can't, the power manifests itself in the person's heart. It will ultimately corrupt them."

He gave Riku a small smile. "Don't worry, my boy! You'll be fine. You just have to learn to control it. Darkness is very powerful."

Merlin took a great deal of time explaining the purpose and use of magic. He demonstrated each type- ice, thunder, darkness, fire, and informed them of their strengths and weaknesses. Merlin left no stone unturned as he fully explained the lesson. Now, all that was left was to practice.

Merlin took Sora and instructed him on how to conjure each spell type, excluding darkness. He told Sora to picture something hot, something cold, and something bright. As Sora practiced summoning fire, the image of a wild firestorm appeared in his head. Shockingly, the fire spell grew wildly and Sora panicked as Merlin used an ice spell to extinguish the flaming ball.

Riku had a harder time working with darkness. Each spell he conjured either died out instantly or refused to come out all together. Merlin merely smiled as he pointed to his head signaling to Riku to concentrate harder. Riku nodded in understanding as he tried once more. This time a small sphere of dark magic spiraled in his hand. Riku clenched his fist, crushing the ball. It disappeared as fast as it came.

Merlin smiled at the progression of his trainees. It wouldn't be too long until they could call forth magic in their sleep.

* * *

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	6. Fruits of Labor

**Chapter 6: Fruits of Labor  
**

Sora fell face first into the ground, hard. His blade was knocked out of his hand and it spun in the air before falling beside him. Leon looked on from the sidelines interested in this little practice fight he had Sora and Riku compete in. It had been a few weeks actually, since Sora and Riku had been training under the watchful eye of Leon. He worked them to the bone with a rigorous schedule saying that "great fighters spend more time practicing than fighting." For six days a week the two teens sweat, ached, and tasted blood. Leon's philosophy of hard work and unconditional training paid off extremely well. Mondays were spent on one-on-one fighting. Tuesdays were conditioning days. Leon had Sora and Riku run laps around the entire town to work on their endurance, stamina, and speed. All three attributes were crucial in winning fights and the object was to be the last man standing at the end of the day. Wednesdays were used for two-on-one battles which pitted Leon against the tandem of Sora and Riku. Wednesdays were by far, the most successful days. The two teen's combination attacks were crisp and sharp evidenced by their strong bond. Their teamwork made them successful in this training. Thursdays were strengthening days. Upper body work comprised of chin ups, pushups, etc. The results were great. Riku had gotten some looks whenever he'd go into town. Girls just couldn't control themselves around him anymore. Before, it wasn't too bad. Now, it was plain hell. Saturdays were lecture days in which Leon would go over some things that he felt needed to be cleared up. It was a cool down before Sunday which was their day off.

Sora turned around and did a sit up as he tiredly lifted himself up. He picked up his sword and held the blade tightly with two hands. Riku stood across from him, his blade held in traditional pose. The blade was at eyelevel and the handle was near his ear. This arrangement allowed the user to strike using stabs and rips and also protected from head strikes. Riku had a triumphant smirk plastered on his face, quite impressed by the move he had just used on Sora. Using Sora's adrenaline against him, Riku read Sora's plunge and lifted his knee which caught his friend square in the sternum. The spiky brunette tumbled on the ground where he currently was laying. Sora wiped his face clean of the debris from the fall. The sun was beating down on him and he wondered if it really was Riku who was beating him. The blistering heat was uncommon for the season they were in. It was the beginning of fall, actually, and the leaves were just about to turn golden brown. The weather should not be this hot.

Sora rubbed his neck feeling the irritation the heat was giving him. When it was hot, Sora had a tendency to scratch. When it was cold, he was perfectly fine.

"Let's go Sora," Leon called out. "Remember, stay low and keep your knees bent."

Sora ripped his eyes away from Leon and readjusted his grip on his sword. Unlike Riku, Sora used an open stance in which he placed two hands on the blade. The sword ran perpendicular from his hip with the tip of the blade pointing away (laterally) from his body. This aggressive modification was used mainly for slashes and can deal devastating amounts of damage if used properly. The only con was that it left the fighter's vital regions (chest and head) open.

Sora charged in again and lifted his blade over his head for a vertical slash. Leon's eyes opened wide as he witnessed what was going on. After a quick second Sora went tumbling to the ground. Apparently Riku got his blade up to block Sora's overhead attack but the play didn't stop there. Sora's momentum carried him forward and he felt himself losing his footing and his sword. He was out of control. Riku ducked to avoid the flying weapon and Sora ended up rolling over Riku's back. The spiky brunette landed butt first. His sword was javelined to the other side of the field where Leon was standing. The sword landed a good 2 meters away from him but Leon just stood there unfazed and unmoved.

"Alright, I guess we'll stop here," Leon said as he helped Sora up and handed him back the sword. "Good work guys."

He exhaled as he watched Sora sheath his sword. The kid was getting sloppy.

-KH-

Magic training didn't get any better for Sora either. He had a hard time controlling his spells and it got so bad that even Merlin himself had to stand a good distance away or else be burned, electrocuted, or frozen. Sora spent most of the time trying to hit moving objects- pots, pans, tables, even large wardrobes were game. He didn't have much luck there either as he missed on every single attempt. There was a consolation prize though, Riku. Sora's eyes followed a moving pot as it circled around the room. Holding his palm out, Sora charged up a fire spell. Once the kitchen supply came into range, Sora launched his fireball. However, it seemed that the pot had a mind of its own and easily barrel rolled out of the way. The fireball curved out of control and hit an unaware Riku on the leg. The grey haired teen yelled in pain as he jumped out of the room into a well that was outside. Sora looked out the window at Riku; an apologetic smiled was on his face.

Merlin chuckled briefly remembering his first trials with magic. Before he was a magician at the castle, he once lived in a small cottage in the depths of the Dryad Forest. He once burned down his house and froze the entire lake. Sora didn't even compare. The old magician was quite a rascal back in the day.

"Oh, Sora." Merlin said. "Don't put too much energy into your spells. It will drain you out."

Sora nodded as he tried once more. This time summoned a thunder spell. Thunder rained down from the heavens as the floating pots and furniture were struck. They fell to the ground instantly. Sora smiled as he rubbed his hands in success.

Riku got back into the tower and shot Sora a hard glare in which Sora's response was a brief thumbs up. The grey haired teen shook his head as he continued to practice his magic. He faired a bit better than Sora. Though he still had control issues with his magic, he could easily feel the fine line between power and control. Riku enjoyed the power running through his veins like blood but every now and then the feeling would spike and Riku would uncontrollably fall to one knee. Merlin diagnosed the problem as a result of overuse and fatigue. He sent both boys home. Dinner and a good night's sleep always worked wonders.

-KH-

The days passed by and Riku and Sora amplified their training. Leon had them practice twice a day rather than just once and even Merlin extended their training time by adding extra hours. This built the boys' stamina and durability. Leon worked them in the morning and at night while Merlin had them in the afternoon. Sora had finally gotten the hang of magic and intensifying it was the next step. There were only two steps in magic. Control and strengthening is all there was to it.

"Man, I'm beat," Sora said as they stepped out of Merlin's tower. He was shaking his hand trying to work out the stiffness from his fingers and wrist. He feared he had fallen to the symptoms of carpel tunnel. Sora had never used his hands this much before. The hot fire singed his hands creating one degree burns and trying to remedy it with ice made things even worse. Though he had become accustomed to their daily training, there was a part of him that wished that he could just take a day off to nap.

Riku nodded in agreement. He had to admit that he was tired and remembering that Leon would work them to the bone in a few hours made Riku's stomach turn. The teen passed the gates into the barracks to find the men already eating their dinner. It looked like chicken was on the menu tonight. He poured himself a cup of cold water and he gulped it down ravenously. Riku hit Sora on the shoulder before he went into his room.

Sora took a seat on an open stool that was nearby and he ripped a chicken leg off the stick. It was piping hot but he didn't care. He couldn't feel the burn anyways from the calluses that formed on his hand. He took a bite out of it as he tried to relax and wait until Leon would come for them. Living in the barracks was a lot better than what he expected. Being surrounded by soldiers and weapons, Sora felt like he was on top the world. Plus the grey dull walls of the gallows didn't damped his spirits or cover his view of the night's sky. The sun was just about to set as orange and yellow hues highlighted the sky. Sora took a deep breath feeling a nap coming on. However, he was snapped out of it when he heard someone giggle next to him.

"Hi, Sora," Kairi said. She had a bright smile on her face as she bent down.

"Done training, I see," another voice said.

Sora looked up and found Kairi smiling at him and the king shadowing over him. He instantly sprung to his feet and bowed.

"Oh gosh. I didn't see you there your highness," Sora said as he bowed repeatedly.

Kairi giggled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can stop now."

"Oh. Right. What are you doing here?" Sora asked for lack of better words.

"We're just seeing how you and Riku are holding up," the king answered. "I think we put too much pressure on you two."

"No. There's no pressure at all," Sora said as he thumped his chest with pride. "It's an honor!"

"Yes. Well, do your best. Radiant Garden is counting on you."

"And so am I," a voice said.

Sora looked past the king and found Leon there. His gunblade was thrown over his shoulder as he pointed at Sora to get ready.

"Leon, there you are. I was looking for you. Where in the devil did you run off to?" the king asked as he walked up to the swordsman.

They started talking leaving Sora and Kairi to themselves.

"So…how is it here?" Kairi asked as she fought the temptation to shiver at the unclean place. She looked around and a unimpressed look was on her face. The barracks smelled liked roasted animals and dirt and grime was everywhere. It was far from sanitary.

"It's not too bad and it sure beats living in the gallows," Sora answered her. "Plus, I got a cool sword."

He unsheathed his blade and showed it to Kairi. The gold hilt shone brilliantly in the setting sun and light reflected off the blade giving it a heroic aura. Kairi smiled as she looked back at Sora's face. She could see his wide smile that resembled a child's face who had just received a wonderful present.

"It's a nice sword," she complimented.

Sora smiled even brighter so that his eyes could barely be seen. Kairi laughed at his expression. If he kept smiling too much, the veins in his head would explode.

"Hey Sora, do you want to play a game?" she asked.

"Aren't we a bit too old to playing games?" he asked.

"So? Aren't you a little old to be stealing peaches from trees?"

Sora looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. That jerk, Mr. Burr, must have told the king. He dropped his shoulders in defeat as he finally gave into her request.

"Ok, I'll be the princess and you can be the knight."

Sora scratched his head. This sounded all too familiar. He just shook it off and nodded his head. This should be easy he thought.

"Ok, I'll be over there in that building," she said as she pointed to the armory shed. "I'll be trapped inside and you have to come and rescue me."

"I guess," Sora said.

"No, it's not I guess. It's 'alright, I'll come save you, my princess!'" Kairi exlaimed exhuberantly.

Sora just looked at her with mild amusement. She had been reading those princess books again he figured. Kairi looked like a kid when she was all worked up.

"Ok. If you say so…"

With that Kairi took off inside the shed leaving Sora outside. Sora counted to ten before following her. He came to the threshold but was immediately stopped from taking another step as Kairi yelled out more of the plot.

"There's a dragon in here so you'll have to slay it first."

"I don't see a dragon, though," Sora answered back. This was really getting troublesome for him and he hoped that Leon and the king would be done talking so he could get back to training.

"Use your imagination!"

Sora shrugged his shoulders again as he entered the shed. He could see Kairi look at him so he decided to make this good. Sora rolled on the ground pretending to dodge a fireball from the ferocious dragon that he couldn't see. He swung his sword in the air and pivoted out of the way. Rolling on the ground, he disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes passed by and Kairi began to wonder where he had went. Perhaps the dragon got to him? However, she heard a fierce yell from up above as Sora jumped over her slashing his sword with such vigor and might. Kairi's heart literally jumped out of her chest in surprise as Sora landed with a loud thud.

Sensing that Sora had killed the dragon, Kairi dropped to the floor and laid on her back. She closed her eyes and placed both her hands on her stomach as if she was about to die. Sora walked up to her and leaned down next to her.

"You'll have to wake me up," Kairi said. "The dragon put a spell on me and only a knight can wake me."

Sora scratched his head but once again, decided to go along with it. He lightly nudged Kairi on the arm but she didn't wake. Lifting his eyebrow in confusion, he shook her again.

Nothing.

Sighing Sora thought for a second. An evil smirk came to his face and poor Kairi, her eyes were closed to the evil intensions that Sora had. He started tickling her and Kairi laughed as she begged him to stop. Sora stopped after a few seconds, a wide grin on his face.

"You're awake now. I saved you!"

"No, that's not how you're supposed to do it," Kairi said. "You were supposed to kiss me!"

At that very instance, Kairi's eyes shot open as she realized what she just said. She covered her mouth. A mad blush stained her cheeks and she turned away.

"I'm sorry…"

Sora smiled faintly as he looked at Kairi's beautiful face. He really did want to kiss her. Heck, this was the only part of the game he liked but seeing how stressed Kairi was, Sora thought it was best just to disregard the comment.

"Don't worry about it," Sora said. He gently took her hand and helped her up. They walked out of the shed just as Leon and the king had finished talking. Sora looked up to see the setting sun in the sky. It looked like a giant peach.

"Kairi, there you are. We had better head home now. Sora and Riku have training to do still."

Kairi waved a good bye, her face was still red. Sora turned around to find Riku standing there.

"So…that was quick."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I know what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and the princess go into the shed."

Sora blushed as he remembered what Kairi accidentally said about kissing her. Riku had a sly smirk on his face as he patted Sora on the shoulder.

"Good man, Sora."

"Hey! What?"

"Nothing," Riku said as he took off running after Leon.

-KH-

Tonight's fight actually turned out to an intriguing one. It pitted Sora and Riku against Leon. Though the numbers seemed slightly unfair, Leon had planned to get the boys some teamwork training. In reality, he was getting bored watching the two boys fight and he needed something to do. He drew his gunblade as Sora and Riku charged in.

Leon ducked under Sora's first strike then took a step to the side to avoid Riku's stab. He knocked aside Riku's blade to expose his chest. A quick jab sent Riku reeling backwards. Sora jumped over Riku and brought his blade down hoping to crack Leon's skull. However, Leon got his blade up in time and a swift kick knocked Sora to the ground.

Sora and Riku got up and Leon could see the fire burn in their eyes. Seeing that Sora's footwork as in the wrong position, Leon charged ahead and evaded Riku's slash. He zoned in on Sora who brought his blade in to protect his body. Leon attacked but Sora anticipated the move and after blocking it, he spun a full 360 degrees bringing his sword around to clip Leon's jacket. A piece of clothing drifted to the ground as Leon took a step back.

Riku dove forward looking to get Leon from behind but gunblade wielder didn't forget who was behind him. Doing a back flip, Leon landed on two feet in front of Riku. Riku slammed on the brakes just before colliding with Leon's blade. That would've resulted in a pretty unfortunate ending. Riku jumped back before Leon could attack again.

Sora took a deep breath as he walked up next to Riku. They looked at Leon hoping to find some sort of weakness. Leon was flawless. His stance was rock solid and his weight distribution was perfectly even. Even the way he positioned his sword made it tough for anyone to be able to land a scratch on him. Riku kept his eyes focused on Leon as he mumbled some words to Sora.

Once Riku's mouth closed, both boys sprang into action. Riku darted towards the left and Sora broke right. They shot in like a cannon aiming for Leon's sides. However, Leon was able to read their movements and within a second he was airborne. Riku and Sora stopped on a dime and followed him into the air. Leon swung first, hitting Sora's sword. The impact gave him enough rotation to turn and block Riku's strike. All three fighters hit the ground at the same time.

Sora slipped his sword around Leon to Riku who combined both blades as he lunged in. Leon though was able to get out of the way as he chased after the unarmed Sora. Sora bounced on his heels as he parried each and every attack Leon had thrown at him. Riku saw what was happening and he instantly threw the sword in the air. It landed in the ground right beside Sora who quickly picked it up. Sora stabbed downwards hitting Leon's blade. The gunblade was lodged in the ground giving Sora time to deliver a punch to Leon's sternum. The veteran warrior stumbled back as he was able to pull his get blade free. From behind, Riku connected with a shot to the back and Leon fell forward.

Sora pointed his sword at Leon's chin.

"That's 100-1," Sora said referring to Leon's once unblemished record.

"Very good. You might turn out better than Cloud," Leon congratulated. He didn't mind that he had lost. It was bound to happen sooner or later. On the brighter side, at least it was Cloud who hadn't won. "I guess we'll call it a day."

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Sora immediately asked.

"Don't worry about it," Leon replied with a small smirk.

He gave Sora and Riku each a slap to the back of their heads before sending them off to enjoy the remaining hours of the night.

Leon sheathed his gunblade but before he could walk off the field, someone called out to him.

"Sir Leon," the soldier addressed. "I see those kids beat you."

"You saw it alright. Those kids are pretty good."

"Do you think they'll be able to do it? Beat Maleficent, I mean."

"They work hard, that's for sure," Leon answered. "I don't know what to tell you."

The soldier nodded as he placed a warm hand on Leon's shoulder.

"You know, you had better watch out. Those boys could end up surpassing you one of these days."

Leon looked up at the night's sky. Not yet. I still have a few more good years left in me he thought.

* * *

I made a website because xanga screwed me over. Link is in my profile page.

Um...Happy Easter/Spring Break!!!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	7. Departure

**Chapter Seven: Departure  
**

Time had passed slowly since they had been here in the barracks with the boys growing and learning. Physically, both teens added muscle mass that replaced their once scrawyness and slim build. They were...buff. Riku's shoulders had broadened and his built chest made it impossible for him to fit into his shirts. There had been times where girls would spy on him in hopes of him being shirtless, which, was quite often. His clothing was thin. Sharp swords easily cut through the fabric and offered him miniscule covering. **_Thankfully_**, Leon had extra shirts lying around. His core had been refined thanks to midnight crunches and pushups over the campfire. Sora didn't have the upper body build like Riku but the physical change was no less than impressive. A portion of his weight was comprised of the new muscle he gained but his lower body saw the most drastic change. His legs were as strong as those found on stallions and that gave him better leaping ability. All the running he had cursed Leon for, strengthened his calves.

Sora landed on the ground with a loud thud, his keyblade falling to the ground next to him. This was becoming too routine and he spent more time crawling off the ground rather than standing on it. He had to admit, though, Riku was getting too good. Leon had his arms crossed in normal fashion as he watched his two students practice. They were getting better everyday. Sora had worked constantly on minimizing his mistakes while Riku had taken his aggression a step further. It just so happened that Sora leaned in too much on his lunge opening up for a quick knee strike from Riku. The mistake was costly as he followed with a fierce combination attack and Sora went down. The brunette lifted his face from the ground and wiped the sweat and debris off his face. Though it was mid-morning, the sun was beating down horribly. His damp, sweat soaked clothing clung to his body. He regripped his keyblade and rolled on to his back and stood up. Riku was in front of him, his blade lifted next to his ear.

Sora charged in to attack and swung his blade with terrifying force. Riku ducked under the attack and brought his sword around with an attempt to slash Sora's midsection. It would have worked if Sora was your average fighter yet his instincts were strong and wild. Feeling fear, Sora rolled on the ground avoiding Riku's sword. In an uncanny maneuver, Sora shot off the ground and connected with Riku's blade sending the teen reeling backwards. With excess space between them, Sora rushed in with blinding speed. Faking a shift to the left, he cut right but was stopped short as both fighter's blades hit. Stunned by Riku's reflexes, Sora soon found himself getting beat down and he fell to one one knee. Not wanting to admit defeat, he swung for Riku's legs. He missed horribly but instead found blood trailing down his cheek. He had been cut.

Leon looked on as he pounded his bicep with his fist. This was the second bout of the day but neither teen had succumbed to fatigue. They wanted to keep going. Leon nodded his head at his student's durability and resiliency. Riku was a crafty fighter and definitely more freelance than Sora who basically attacked with aggression. Also, his strategies were first-rate and his ability to come up with plans put him at an advantage. Leon couldn't help but wonder how good Riku would be once he'd get some experience under his belt.

Sora lifted his hand to his cheek and let the blood drip to his fingers. The liquid was thick and hot and he could smell the salty scent as he wiped the blood off his face. During the process, his fingers became stained and the fall air stung his flesh as the blood began to slowly clot. He signalled to Riku to continue the fight and after a series of nods and head shakes, Riku ran forward with eyes looking to kill. He was literally smelling blood in the water! Sora lifted his sword to block Riku's powerful slash and knocked the blade away giving the him a moment for a counter attack. Swiping his sword with unbelievable speed, it forced Riku to jump back. The fight was still on and from the looks of it, Sora took control with a plethora of free swinging strikes. He missed Riku completely, though. Riku's footwork was very good but the strength in Sora's legs propelled him and he was able to close the gaps putting Riku back on the defensive. Back and forth they fought, jockeying for position. Sora would not give Riku space to move left and vice versa. Sora would spring right but Riku used a quick shuffle to get back in front. Every maneuver used was foiled.

Riku spun quickly as he evaded another one of Sora's attacks. Ducking his head under the blade, the albino haired teen pivoted again and found himself facing Sora's back. He swung his sword but Sora had the presence of mind to throw his arms behind him and intercept the blow. The sound of metal ringed heavily. Riku pressed down in attempt to overpower his opponent but this only gave Sora the option to roll out of the way. Riku jumped in the air but lost focus as Leon's voice thundered across the battlefield.

"TIME!" Leon yelled loud enough for both boys to hear.

Sora shook his head as he picked up his sword and violently shoved it in the leather sheath. In a quick motion, he threw it over his shoulder and adjusted the shoulder strap. There was a look of disappointment on his face which was soon replaced by a wide smile.

Riku pointed to his cheek curious to know if his friend needed medical assistance.

"I'm fine. It's only a cut," Sora said waving it off.

"Remember to patch up that later," Leon said coming up to him. "Come on, I think Merlin is waiting for you guys."

Sora gave Riku a congratulatory high five before he headed off the training field.

-KH-

Merlin opened the doors for his two trainees to enter the room. There were furniture placed all around as usual and immediately, they started to move and float. Sora ducked and rolled into the middle of the room and began firing fireballs at random. Riku jumped to the side to avoid a haywire pot that was streaking for his head and he shot it down with a magic spell as it zoomed past. This kept the boys busy the entire time and when flying kitchenware started to dwindle, Merlin had no problems conjuring more.

Sora locked onto a giant cupboard and took careful aim. He fired quickly but the cupboard had plans of its own. It dove straight to the ground as if captured by a magnetic pull. The flaming ball kept on going and Sora closed his eyes as it exploded in front of Riku's face. The silver haired teen went flying out the window and gravity took over and he went plummeting into a well, again. Luckily, the cold water broke his fall and doused the flame that was burning into his clothing. Merlin looked out the window to see Riku pull himself out of the well. He was fuming. Sora ran and ducked behind a table just as Riku threw the door open. He was dripping wet and his teeth were clenched. Fire raged in his eyes. He turned to Merlin who immediately pointed in the direction of Sora. Merlin had taught them well!

Riku decimated the wooden table with a small magic spell while Sora tried to crawl away. Riku jumped in the air and before he came down, he smacked Sora upside the head. Sora plopped over. Before more chaos could ensue, there was a light knock on the door and a little boy with a green cap stood outside. Merlin waved him in and took the folded note that was in the boy's little hands. The small boy smiled at the wizard before hopping away.

"Boys, this is for you," Merlin said as he held the note out to them.

Riku took it and unfolded it carefully. He read every word before sending it over to Sora. Sora shrugged indifferently as he read it.

"Let's go," he said.

-KH-

The sun had just began to dip under the horizon as Sora and Riku left the barracks and started their walk to castle. Merlin had been gracious enough to let them finish early so they could prepare for tonight. Apparently, an audience with the king was hard to come by and Sora and Riku wanted to make sure they presented themselves accordingly. The barracks were quite a ways from the town in the southern direction. There were three other barracks that surrounded the kingdom each located on the north, west, and east ends. They were all equidistant from one another and the castle was nestled between them. Usually, the trip to the castle took a good 20 minutes by foot and Sora and Riku didn't have the luxury of horses.

Sora threw his black jacket over his shoulders just as the fall winds began to blow. He rubbed his hands then breathed on them to keep them warm. They felt stiff and his fingerless gloves hardly did anything to stop the chill. Riku, too, felt the cold but his black robe was more than enough to keep him warm. It covered his head down to his ankles and the think fabric kept him warm. The robe was waterproof as well and served as a good insulator.

The two teens hurried their way to the castle which was lit by torches and could be seen easily for miles out. The full moon was out but tucked behind the tall towers of the castle. Still, it provided enough light for Sora and Riku to travel without the aid of a guide or lanterns. The wooden drawbridge was still down and the two boys crossed it into the marketplace. It was barren; the venders were probably at the home by now. There were a few people still out enjoying the serenity of the night or to gaze up at the moon and stars. A white carriage pulled up and a stagehand opened the door. Inside was Leon who gave the boys a warm smile. Sora and Riku got in and the carriage took off towards the castle. It didn't take long before the horses were pulled to a stop. The door was thrown open and Riku, Leon, and Sora stumbled out. The king met them in the courtyard and offered a warm smile.

The three fighters bowed respectfully before following the king inside. He led them to the grand dining room where the queen and Kairi were waiting. Sora's jaw hit the floor as he gazed at the wonder before him. The dining room was very large with three golden chandeliers hanging from above. Sora looked up and down, left and right at the scenery. The windows were glassed stained with images of flowers and animals decorating them. A long wooden oak table, glittering in the light, stretched out with a red runner cloth spread out on top. There was a bounty of food placed on the table. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. There was chicken, ham, salad, fish, bread- every type of food imaginable was present and accounted for. Sora licked his lips in anticipation as he walked behind a seat.

Leon sat next to the king, who sat at the head, and across from the queen. Kairi who was wearing a dress sat next to her with Sora and Riku situated on the other side of the table.

"Please, help yourself. There's plenty to go around," the king said.

Sora and Riku dove right in as if they had never eating in a week. They tore the chicken apart and loaded their plates to the brim with other delicious food. The king had an amused smile on his face as he watched the boys devour everything their hands touched. Kairi giggled as she watched the display unfold in front of her. The food on Sora and Riku's plates were stacked in the shape of a volcano and slowly but efficiently, the mountain of food whittled down.

"I'm really sorry, your highness," Leon apologized, quite appalled by his student's table manners. An entertaining thought struck him though. If they fight the same way they ate, this whole heartless business will be over in less than a week.

"No, don't worry about it," the king mentioned. "Let them eat. They're growing boys! I used to be the same."

"You were a lot worse," the queen said as she sipped on her wine.

"Yes, well…" the king said, trying to find some excuse. "There's nothing wrong with that."

The queen smiled as she turned back to her food. "Whatever you say dear."

Meanwhile a different conversation was starting up.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said.

Sora stopped eating as he lifted his head from his plate. There were crumbs all over his face and a chicken bone was sticking out from his mouth.

Kairi giggled as Sora pulled the bone out and wiped his face clean.

"How has your training been?"

"It's been pretty good. We're getting a lot better. We'll have to show you sometime, right Riku?"

Riku merely shrugged as he stuffed a slice of ham into his mouth. He wasn't in the mood for talking and he was pretty hungry.

"I can't wait to fight Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi couldn't help but feel saddened by the comment. She looked down at her half-empty plate and played around with her vegetables. Sora noticed she grew intensely quiet and this unnerved him.

"Hey, Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," she lied.

In reality, she didn't want Sora to go. He was the first real friend she ever had. Being a princess excluded her from interacting with other kids and she was usually boarded up around the castle. She was even home schooled, tutored by Ansem the Wise, himself. Kairi had proved to be a very fine student and she even received top marks. However, she just wished that she could enjoy a moment outside these stone walls and heavy gates. The night she met Sora was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. It had been so long since she had talked to a commoner. Sometimes, she wished she could give up her royalty just to be able to do things that girls her age would do. She never experienced jumping into a river or running through the green fields. There were trees she'd never get the chance to climb or chickens to try and catch.

There was something else though; she had actually taken a liking to Sora. He was good kid, brave, courageous, and funny. She found his carefree life so exhilarating- the clear cut opposite of her drab, high-end lifestyle. He had a certain softness to him. Despite his hard life living in the town, his attitude and outlook proved differently. He lived like he didn't have a care in the world. Kairi frowned. Sora probably had a happier life. She looked back at the boy who was now munching on a peach. The sweet juices were flowing down his mouth as he dug his teeth deeper into the fruit.

"These peaches are really good!" Sora brightly said. "I wish we had this kind of food at the barracks!"

A bard entered the dining room with a small harp in hand and played beautiful music as Sora and company ate. He livened their spirits, making them happier for tonight was reserved for feasting. Sora felt calm as he heard the man play. Never before had he heard such wonderous music. The songs of the town couldn't even compare. The way the bard's fingers danced along the tightly coiled strings looked like magic. Kairi smiled as she looked at Sora's face. A sense of longingness surrounded her as she was thankful to be able to spend these final moments with him.

"Ahem," the king coughed.

Everyone turned their attention to him and he looked into Sora and Riku's eyes. It was time for him to say it.

"Leon, it has been a few weeks since Sora and Riku's training and I believe that they are ready, yes?"

"I believe so," Leon answered back. "They have successfully completed their training with me. Riku's footwork is excellent and Sora's gutsy. If you read the reports I wrote for you..."

"Yes, I have read them," the king quickly stated, "which is why I think they are ready to go. Merlin also agrees with me."

Kairi's heart sank. Sora and Riku were all smiles. Their hard work paid off and now they were given the green light to start their adventure. They finished eating and the servants began to take plates out to be washed. This gave Sora a chance to leave the group as he made his way outside. He walked to the edge of the balcony and gazed up at the stars. His mind was racing with thoughts of tomorrow and his emotions were just as complex. He felt excited yet nervous. The thought of human mortality had begun to sink in but the chill air made him numb to his fears. He was far from being calm but he wouldn't dwell on it no longer. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

He turned around ready to go back to the barracks but found Kairi standing behind him. Her white rich dress was fluttering in the wind and her full beauty was on display as the aura of the moon lighted up her face. Sora looked at her and smiled warmly. He invited her over.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here," Kairi softly said. "Looking at the stars, again?"

"Yeah. It helps me think," Sora replied.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"There's not much I can do right now," Sora told her. His eyes were still glued to the sky.

His answer made Kairi feel like crying. He sounded so unsure and unprepared. Kairi shivered a bit and Sora graciously took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her small body. She smiled as she clung to it.

"Thanks."

Dead silence followed but they didn't care. There was nothing left to say. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" she asked.

Sora nodded his head.

"Promise me you'll come back, ok?"

"Alright. I'll come back then."

The king walked behind them after witnessing the touching moment. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed here for the night. It's already dark out," the king said. "I have a room ready for you."

Sora nodded his head and the king turned away. The brunette yawned as he stretched his arms in the sky. He was getting tired now and he wanted to go to bed.

Kairi turned her head to get a look at Sora's face. She evidently had something to say but realized he was too tired to spare any more time. Fighting the urge to give him a innocent kiss, she instead squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sora said as he bowed slightly and planted a tender kiss on her hand before heading back inside.

Kairi stayed on the balcony a while longer. The spot on her hand was still warm and tingly where Sora had kissed and oh, how she envied her hand. She took a seat on one of the reclining chairs and wrapped herself tighter in Sora's warm jacket. There she stayed pretending that his strong arms were around her. Her thoughts swooned of him. His goofy smile, his spiky hair, his boyish face. He was quite easy on the eyes but it was the intangibles that were attractive. His selflessness, courage, innocence, and his spirit made him who he was and she wanted him no less. Kairi sighed as she snuggled closer to the jacket. A slight blush appeared on her face as she thought of what it would be like to kiss him. She had her chance yesterday and today but Sora had waved it off casually. But that's what she loved about him. He never looked out for number one but respected the feelings of others. Lifting her eyes to the sky she prayed to the high heavens that he would come back.

-KH-

The following morning before daybreak, the king led the three males to the city gate. He gave Sora and Riku each a new sword made of the finest steel that was especially saved for heroes as well as a sturdy set of chain mail. Lastly, he gave them one final instruction.

"You'll pass the Dryad Forest on the way to Mt. Oeta where Maleficent's castle rises on the peak. It's the tallest mountain in the world covered by smoke and ash. Merlin wants you to find the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They will surely help you in your quest," the king said.

Leon threw a brown sack over his shoulders that contained portions of food, water, and everyday supplies that he prepared the night before. Then they departed.

* * *

Hey, **Shire Folk**, there's your kiss.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	8. The Keys to Victory

**Chapter Eight: The Keys to Victory  
**

The sun was out and shining, it's warm rays clearing the precipitation in the sky. Thick clouds bended to its will and dissipated like magic. Clear, sunny weather would be the forecast throughout the day. All around the three travelers were fields of green, lush, moist grass with traces of flowering angiosperms here and there. The bees were already out fertilizing the landscape while collecting their daily dose of sweet honey and nectar. Up in the air, the brown colored birds, pigeons maybe, were fluttering, adding to the beginning noise of the day. Their cheery songs lifted the hearts of the three companions as they made their way down the brown, clear, dirt, road path that would take them into the legendary Dryad Forest. The forest was a mystical domain filled with secrets. No one really knew how the forest came to be, but like any other escapade in the field of botany, it all started with a tree. The place was mapped as uncharted territory and extrememly dangerous; it was a mass of land that covered several acres.

According to the king, the journey to their destination would take half a day on foot. They were not supplied with horses since they were reserved for royalty and the cavalry. Therefore, they had to make it to the three fairies' house before nightfall. Spirits of the forest lurked behind the trees and greenery at night, singing, dancing, and frolicking by the twilight. There were dangers as well. Getting lost was their big concern but not coming out alive was another problem. They say that many ventured into the forest but only a blessed few ever came out. Stories had been told and passed down from generation to generation. By the time the tale reached Leon's ear, who knows how stretched the truth was. A few versions told of a scary blue beast who roamed and devoured anything in it's path. Others took a more cynical approach stating that the stairwell to hell was found there and if the world was flat, there'd be a chance to fall off. Mothers had used these stories to deter their children from wandering off too far. No one dared to adventure through but instead respected its mystery and fascinated from afar. Leon, Riku, and Sora were, sarcastically, the lucky ones.

Leon kept his eyes focused forward while Sora and Riku stood side-by-side talking. Sora had a small grin on his face and he did most of the talking while Riku just nodded in semi-agreement. His hands were resting in his pocket and he nonchalantly listened to his best friend ramble on about breakfast and lunch. Speaking of breakfast, they hadn't eaten since last night. The king had eagerly sent them on their way at the first signs daybreak without food or drink. It was a lousy start to their adventure. The brown sack that was tied around Leon's shoulder was the only traces of food within a 15-mile radius. Riku's stomach growled and he grunted defiantly.

"Hungry, Riku?" Leon asked looking back at the two teens.

"Don't worry about it," he answered shaking his starvation off. "I'll be fine."

Sora, on the other hand, wouldn't resist the temptation to put a little food in his stomach. He jumped on the opportunity like a cat.

"I'm kind of hungry," Sora announced.

Leon smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from his face. He stopped walking and took the brown bag off his shoulders.

"Good answer," Leon said. "One should never take for granted the availability of food. That's what Yuffie always told me but then again, she's a homewrecker who eats everything I have."

A four-way crossroad ran through them as they took a seat on the grass. Leon pulled open the sack and sat down. He handed the teens each a wrapped up portion of meat with half a loaf of freshly baked bread. They did not bring along condiments since butter would spoil in the sun so they had to eat it plain. It didn't matter to the two boys who instantly tore off the coverings and stuffed the food in their mouths. Leon shook his head. This would take some getting used to. Sora and Riku chewed nonstop as they filled their already full mouth with more meat. Riku opened his water jug and took a big swallow of water.

"This is really good," Sora said taking his first pause from eating.

"Yeah," Riku simply agreed. "It's not too bad."

They finished their meal that would hopefully carry them through lunch and into dinner. Leon tied up the sack and threw it over his shoulder as he got up to his feet.

"Alright, lets get a move on. We've wasted enough time here."

-KH-

They covered more distance just as the sun was in it's apex. By now, the temperature had gotten back up to it's usual fall weather so it wasn't blistering hot. The cool breeze took care of any temperature changes for them. Leon assumed they had added another 10 miles to their journey and each step got them closer to where they wanted to go. They were making good time. Leon spotted a traveller ahead and he raised his hand to get the person's attention.

"What can I do for, sonny?" the old wanderer asked. He travelling cloak was tattered and old and a brown cap sat on his head. He carried a strong walking stick.

"I was wondering how long it would take to reach the Dryad Forest," Leon responded.

At this, the old man took a step back wondering why a group of young men such as these wanted to go into that dreadful place. His eyes were wide and a single bead of sweat trailed down the right side of his face. Didn't they know that the devil lived there?

"The Dryad Forest? Surely, you could not be thinking of going there..."

"We are, actually. Do you know how far until there?"

The old man blinked his eyes a few times before settling down. He rubbed his eyes before talking.

"Another four hours should get you there but I advise you on entering," the man said. "You do know what they say about that horrid place..."

"I know of the rumors, old man," Leon said.

"Well then. I hope you heed them," the man said before walking away. He moved slowly using his wooden cane to keep his fragile legs underneath him. He struggled to walk but uttered a final word of warning. "Death waits for you in that forest!"

"Cheery guy," Riku inputted.

"...let's go," Leon directed.

-KH-

Soon enough, the three males reached the edge of the Dryad Forest. It had taken them shorter than expected. The sun had not yet set but the temperature had cool off significantly. Leon straightened his black leather jacket over his shoulders, lifting the collar to shield the wind from blowing on his neck. Riku slipped his gloved hands into his pocket while Sora rubbed his hands together hoping enough friction would keep them warm for a while. They stood solemnly as they peered into the dark depths of the forest. Tall trees blocked their vision as they entered. Leon was at the front using his eyes to lead the way. Behind him was Sora. Riku was the trailer man.

They maneuvered around the plants and trees keeping a sharp eye out for a small hut. The canopy of the trees made it impossible for light to enter the forest. They were greedy trees hogging the sun's rays for their own nourishment. Their megaphyll leaves covered the branches like blankets as they fought upward into the atmosphere. Even the floor plants weren't even spared a glimpse of sunlight. The mossy and intertwining vines that covered the forest ground were wild like weeds and they dispersed all over the place. It became very difficult to traverse through them.

Fungi were the only things growing and thriving down here. Their parasitic nature enabled them to sap the life from their surroundings and when they released their spores, they fluttered in the wind hoping to catch hold of a host body. The floor was littered in them. Even the tree were decorated. Sora walked around a rotting tree trunk being mindful of the decay.

"You know," Leon started saying. The quiet atmosphere of the forest was a bit too eerie as if the dead passed here on their way to the afterlife. "I really do wonder if those rumors are true..."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, what if those ghosts or whatever are real? That'd make one heck of a good story."

"I've never heard any of those stories," Sora said.

"They're all gibberish. Fisherman's tales about illusions and shadows," Riku piped in. "They're nothing to get worked over."

"My friend once told me a story about it," Leon said. "I don't know if it's true or not. That's for you to decide. As for me, I believe it. I don't know why but it sounds a whole lot better than most of the junk out there."

"Could you tell it to us?" Sora questioned.

"Well, it's not a scary story..."

"Just tell it already," Riku said. This talk about ghosts and whatnot was getting rather annoying, and he swore if he heard another word about ghosts, he would kill somebody.

"Ok, ok. Relax. Let's see here... There was this beautiful young lady, sweet, gentle, and kind. She had long, brown, rich hair that went down past her back. Her brown eyes glistened in the sun. To everyone she was known as Selene. Anyways, there was a war that was raging between Radiant Garden and some other kingdom on the other side of this forest. Her boyfriend er...fiancee was a captain or something along those lines. So one day, a scout came back with news that the enemy force was on the move. They were snaking around the forest, using it as a screen to hide their numbers and their movements. The captain decides it would be best to barge straight through the forest and surprise the enemy with a quick attack. That's what they did. No one would expect it. For a whole week they marched through the forest and eventually locked horns with the enemy. Word came to the town of the attack and Selene couldn't sleep at night. She vowed to wait for her fiancee sometimes going without food. She looked out her window anxiously waiting for any word concerning her loved one. According to soldiers who survived, the captain was forced to retreat in the forest. They didn't come out. Some say they died there. Others put a more dramatic spin on it and said that evil spirits got to them first."

Sora's eyes widened with fear. "Do you think that will happen to us?"

"I doubt it. They're only fairy tales," Leon answered.

"More like old wives tales," Riku muttered.

Suddenly a pair of flaming fireballs shot out from behind the bushes and came directly at the three males. Leon, Sora, and Riku immediately dove out of the way just as the fireballs made contact with nearby trees blowing them into oblivion. Sora and Riku drew their swords expecting a fight but Leon stayed perfectly calm as he grasped control of the situation.

"Riku, to your right!" Leon yelled as he drew his gunblade.

Riku saw an ice missle graze past him as he rolled out of the way. It barely missed its mark but got a piece of his shirt as a consolation prize.

Sora deflected a fireball with his sword, dodged another, and quickly ducked as one almost came in contact with this head. Looking around like a crazed chicken, he tried to see where they were coming from. Unfortunately, they seemed to come from anywhere possible. Up above, from the side, and even behind trees- nowhere was safe.

There was a twinkle in Leon's eye as he jumped up into the air. Sumersaulting into position, he thrusted his sword into a tree knocking it down. The colossal tree fell to the ground with a loud thud. This gave them a temporary shield until they could think of a plan. Whispering short instructions to Sora and Riku, Leon split the tree in half. Out came Sora and Riku firing back with their magic spells. Smoke covered the entire forest but at least there was no more carnage.

"My goodness Merryweather, did you have to overdo it?" a shrieking voice loudly said.

A few coughs followed before voices could be heard again.

"Can't you just once try not to blow up the entire forest?" another loud voice said.

The smoke cleared and Leon, Sora, and Riku saw three ladies bickering before them. They each wore a red, green, or blue dress complete with a golden magic wand.

"Oh. Lookie here," one of them said momentarily breaking up their discussion. "Hello there."

Sora, Riku, and Leon bowed slightly as they wondered who on earth these people were. Where they spirits, ghosts, or sages?

"Oh dear. It looks like Merryweather conjured up another storm again."

"I did not," the one wearing blue retorted. "It was only a drizzle!"

She looked around at the damage and assessed it as no big of a deal. Aside from the fallen tree, burned out bushes, and craters dug into the ground, the entire forest still remained intact. Everyone was still alive and unhurt.

"We're very sorry dears," the red dressed woman said. "I'm Flora, by the way. This is Fauna and you've already met the unruly Merryweather."

"I'm Leon. This is Sora and Riku."

"Well boys, what can we do for you?"

"You see," Leon started saying. "Merlin told us to come here looking for three fairies."

"Merlin you say?" Fauna inquired. "You mean he's still alive? I haven't heard from him in ages!"

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Know him? I know him like the back of my hand!"

"Well, you had better come with us," Flora said. "Our hut is only a short distance from here."

-KH-

Merryweather threw open the door to the hut as everyone else filed in. Flora and Fauna took a seat on the chairs while Riku, Leon, and Sora positioned themselves on the couch looking thing.

"Oh I knew we should have enlarged this hut," Flora complained. "All those visitors who come here..."

"Wait, what do you mean by visitors?" Sora asked.

"Golly, we have so many people come here. Either they get lost or they just somehow find their way here," Fauna said.

"So you mean this forest isn't haunted?"

"Heaven no! The only bad thing that happens here is Merryweather."

"I heard that!"

"See, Sora. I told you," Riku proudly said. "You're babying out."

"B-but, what about Selene's fiancee?" Sora questioned. "There has to be something behind that! People just don't disappear, do they?"

"He died during the battle. Oh, what was his name?"

"Evander," Flora answered. "He was a good man...had a lucky lady waiting for him."

"Merryweather went out one day to see what the ruckus was and found him in a bloody mess outside the forest clearing. His sword was thick in blood and his armor was shredded as if he was involved in a knife fight. Two arrows had struck him in the leg and one hit him on the shoulder. Merrweather took him back here but he was dead the next morning," Fauna finished.

"He should have had a shield," the blue fairy stated dryly.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" Flora wondered.

"Merlin told us to find you," Sora replied.

"Hm...by any chance, are you the ones who are bound to fight Maleficent?"

"Yup, that's us," Sora proudly said.

"Well then it's a good thing you came. Your swords will hardly do anything against her."

Flora whipped out her wand like lightning as she waved in the air a few times. As if on cue, two brown wooden treasure chests appeared before her.

"This is what I'm thinking Merlin wanted you to get," she said as she unlocked the chest.

Two swords lay inside. One had a golden hilt with a long silver/grey blade. A crown hung from the handle. Oddly enough, the sword was fashioned like a key. The second had black as the dominant color with a red blade and a white pertruding wing. The round hilt was a contrast of black and white with a black heart at the end of the handle. Sora and Riku looked at them with amazement. They were beautiful blades and definitely one of a kind.

"These are known as keyblades, Radiant Garden's most powerful weapons," Merryweather said. "They have the power to kick butt, own opponents, and beat the living-"

"I think they get it," Fauna interrupted.

"Sora, this one is yours, the Kingdom keyblade," Flora said as he handed the boy his blade.

Sora took it in his hand and immediately loved the way his hand easily wrapped around the handle. It was easy to grasp and hold as if the blade was made exclusively for him. The keyblade was lightweight- lighter than sword he was using.

"And Riku, this one's the Way to the Dawn."

Riku held the blade out in front of him, a confident smirk on his face. He liked it already.

"Legend has it that these blades can unlock and relock hearts," Flora said. "These blades are powerful tools and darkness is scared of the keyblade. That is why they stop at nothing to destroy the wielder."

"Before I forget, you can summon or dismiss these blades like magic," Fauna said. "It's a whole lot better than carrying a 3 pound slab of metal around all day."

Sora and Riku shrugged as their blades vanished leaving behind a trail of sparking magic dust in its wake. It appeared again as Sora and Riku held their hands out.

"Works like a charm," the brunette happily said. "This is awesome! Now I don't have to try to steal Leon's sword."

The scar faced fighter glared at Sora before putting a hand on the hilt of his gunblade just in case it was missing. It was still there, thankfully.

The three magical fairies smiled as they escorted the warriors to the door.

"Make sure you give that tramp, Maleficent, a good beating for me," Merryweather said as she slapped Sora on the back with tremendous force.

Sora caught himself from falling thanks to the help of Riku holding on to his shirt collar. The silver haired teen shook his head as the brunette almost collided face first into the door. Leon reached for the door and the three males were out.

* * *

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	9. Not Out of the Woods Yet

**Chapter Nine: Not Out of the Woods Yet  
**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sora complained. "We've been going around in circles for the past few hours! See guys, I remember this tree. That's where that squirrel ran off to after he stole my breakfast."

Riku grunted as he listened to his friend's complaints. This had been going on and on for what felt like an eternity. He swore his ears would bleed if he couldn't find some peace and quiet. Riku, normally, wasn't one to complain since complaining was Sora's forte as well as sleeping. Still, hearing Sora complain made Riku want to complain about Sora. Couldn't he just shut up already Riku thought. With veins popping from his forehead, he found a resolve and a way to shut Sora's mouth for good. Taking his keyblade, he furiously swung at the tree splitting the mighty trunk in twine. Sora's eyes grew wide as the felled timber crashed to the ground. "What tree were you talking about, Sora?"

"...nevermind."

"Keep it down," Leon barked back. "We'll take up camp here."

"HERE!" Are you insane?" Sora again asked. "We can't sleep in the middle of this forest!"

Riku's eyes shot devil red as he contemplated of slicing the whole forest down. Better yet, he wished to slice Sora in half. Then he'd cut down this blasted forest. For consistency's sake, he'd cut that squirrel to bits, too. It didn't matter to him. Sora, forest, squirrel. Check. All-in-all he knew that his spiky haired blabbermouth was going to feel his blade next if his chops kept moving.

Leon shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes. The thought of decapitating Sora hadn't entered his head but he thought of something better. Starve him. It was simple and it was genius! Leon monitored the food rations so it would only make sense to deny a certain someone food. Leon rubbed the sweat off his forehead and took a seat on the soft brown ground. He slipped the brown bag off his shoulder first and placed it gently beside him. His other supply bag came off next and he tore it open, taking out the things he would surely need.

Sora sighed in defeat as he fell on his butt. Riku snickered at his pitiful friend. Finally, he had gotten the peace and quiet he had wished for. It had taken longer than he wanted, but the result was all that mattered.

After they had finished eating their dinner, Leon rolled out his cot and went straight to bed leaving Sora and Riku to themselves. He bade them a good night then ducked his head under the covers. In a moment he was still, the blanket moving according to his breathing. The two teens rolled out their cots but instead of sleeping, they decided to do some nighttime training. There was nothing else to do and the star's light kept them awake. They left the sleeping Leon and found a silent and secluded spot enclosed by old, rotten trees, not far from the camp. Riku summoned his sword as Sora did the same. Both boys stood across from each other, with the night casting shadows on them.

Sora charged in first, true to form, with his new keyblade and it collided with Riku's. They bounced off each other but instead of falling back, both boys jumped back into the fray, once again hitting blades. Riku turned to avoid a downwards slash then countered with a quick jab to Sora's shoulder. The spiky brunette turned away and lowered his shoulder before he could get hit. He swung upwards hoping to connect with Riku's jaw but the silver haired teen saw it coming and he back off quickly. This created a large enough space for Sora to lunge forward but he was caught once again as Riku got his blade out first and it nipped Sora on the arm. The boy cringed in pain as he held his arm fearing he had been struck in the nerve. His arms went numb and Riku would not let him rest. Seizing the opportunity, he jumped in the air and knocked down Sora's keyblade, exposing his full body. With a powerful and well-timed thrust, Sora went crashing to the ground. His body was covered in dirt and leaves. Riku stood over the unarmed teen as he held out a hand to help his friend up.

"Even with your new blade, you're still no match for me," Riku delightedly grinned.

"It was dark, so I couldn't even see your blade. I want a rematch tomorrow," Sora said over his shoulder as they walked back to camp.

Riku slipped into his cot and threw a blanket over his body.

"Oh yeah, I should have kicked his can earlier," he muttered between yawns. Victory was his and it was sweet. "You're getting soft, Sora."

"What was that?" Sora asked as he slipped under the blankets.

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

Sora, though, couldn't sleep. He rested on his back; his eyes were pinned on the night's sky. The tall canopy of the overtopping trees didn't block his view of the stars that were shining brightly. Though the moon wasn't out but there was abundant light. Sora yawned as his thoughts turned to everyone back home. He wondered how they were doing and pride welled in him as he imagined their reactions when he'd return. He truly felt he was on his way to becoming something better- maybe a hero, perhaps?

Sora yawned once again as his eyelids slowly dropped. They felt like dead weight and he couldn't resist the urge to sleep. Sliding his arm under his head, he let the chirping crickets lull him to sleep.

-KH-

Sora and Riku woke the next morning feeling the errieness of the forest around them. It looked different than it did during the night. The trees looked less savage and the glitening dew made everything bright. They found the space where Leon was sleeping in vacant. His cot, however, was rolled up and stood next to the circle of rocks where the fire used to be. Only smoldered dirt and dead twigs and leaves remained.

Riku sat up and immediately began to roll up his cot. Once he was done he tossed it next to Leon's. Sora too followed and when both boys were done, they sat quietly. There were no sounds to be heard as if the animal were mute. Either Leon was going to show up or they had best look for him. It didn't really matter at the moment.

Suddenly the rustling of leaves could be heard as Leon poked his head from behind the bushes. He signaled with his hand urging the two boys to him.

"Riku, Sora, come. I want you to see this," he whispered hoarsely.

Both boys turned to each other but quickly went after Leon. They left their campsite and wandered into a green clearing which looked out to the fields. The mouth of the forest lay behind them and they had finally gotten out. Leon once again signaled to them by clearing his throat. Sora and Riku ducked behind the refuge of a large thicket. Leon turned to them, expression, as usual, absent on his face. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"We have company," he told the boys.

Riku and Sora quickly slid over and peered their heads over the bushes. Just as Leon had said, there were hoards of heartless marching. Their formations weren't exactly straight or uniformed but their massive numbers and their poison yellow eyes were enough to intimidate. They moved with herky-jerky and jagged movements as if their body was contorted and segmented. There was no purpose in the way they walked but chaos and destruction followed in their steps.

"They're moving towards the castle," Leon pointed out as he gripped the handle of his gunblade. "Don't let them through!"

Sora and Riku nodded simultaneously as they summoned their new blades. It sparkled in the morning sun as they raced from out the bushes and charged to the front of the heartless army.

The enemy broke from their scattered battle formations and jumped straight in with no resolve, no fear, no emotion. Their eyes were locked in on their foes. They were designed to kill and to trample anything in their path. Savagery gave rise to them; destruction was their purpose. Black goo littered the once green fields as Sora, Riku, and Leon fought.

"Keep them in front of you," Leon yelled as the heartless force began to push onward. "Hold them off. We must not let them advance!"

Riku swung his sword downward, trapping a heartless to the ground. Using his sword as a pole, he vaulted himself in the air, knocking down several more. A quick spinning slash took care of them.

"Riku on your left!" Leon shouted.

Riku jumped back just as a black claw tore off a piece of his clothing. The teen breathed out as he sent his blade through the offending heartless.

Nearby, Sora had his hands full. Somehow he had gotten the short straw and was faced with heartless he had never seen before. These so called Soldier heartless were a bit more armored than their Shadow counterparts. They were equipped with a silver helmet, red tipped claws, and black colored boots. They were evidently stronger but lacked the "down to earth" characteristic. Shadow heartless had a tendency to slide along the ground as they moved under the blade of swords. The Soldier heartless jumped up most of the time making them prey to more attacks.

Sora rolled under the heartless and struck them in the back. A black cloud appeared, signaling the end of his foe. However his victory was still far from over as more and more heartless sprang up above him.

"Sora, get out of the way!" Riku yelled.

However, Sora was a bit late and he felt the claws dig into his flesh. It hurt unbelievably as if he had been struck by an arrow. The claws felt like cold steel though his blood felt warm. His head began to lighten as he saw a heartless standing next to him. It's claw was inserted just below the ribs somewhere around the kidney area.

Sora looked around the battlefield with blurred vision. Everything looked fuzzy. His eyes were heavy and his breath was short and deep. Despite it all, he could see the yellow eyes around him, spinning. Sora gripped his keyblade and knocked the heartless off of him. Finding his strength now depleted, he fell to the ground. A pool of blood poured out under him.

"SORA!" Riku yelled as he ran in front of his fallen friend, protecting him from the heartless that were around. Leon came up from to cover the rear.

The heartless number began to fade slowly as Leon and Riku fought on. It was hard to fight while protecting someone who was immobile. They couldn't retreat and jump back for fear of stepping on Sora. It was tough to dodge because they had to keep themselves between Sora and the their enemy. They couldn't extend forward or else get seperated from their fallen comrade. Moving laterally was possible but they didn't want any openings to be exposed. Soon enough, they had dwindled the number down to under double digits. The remaining heartless vanished without a trace. Riku rushed over to the semiconscious brunette. He lifted up Sora's head and looked back to Leon for help.

"We'll take him back to the castle," Leon decided. "We'll wait till he's fully healed. Maleficent can wait."

-KH-

A pair of blue shoes calmly echoed throughout the castle corridor. After a quick right, the pair of feet went up the winding staircase leading to the infirmary. Merlin breathed quietly as he held two bottles of green potions in each of his hands. The liquid swished and swirled inside the container as Merlin cautiously went up each stone step. There was no light illuminating the stairwell. There were no windows to let light in and paintings and decorations that adorned the other walls of the castle weren't present. Grey colors were all that was there. However, Merlin easily navigated the stairwell to the top as if his eyes could penetrate through the darkness. He placed a hand on the gold doorknob and opened the door slowly.

"Once Sora takes this, he'll be fine," the magician told Leon and Riku. "I do advise though, that he stay for one night."

He turned to the teen who was sleeping silently on the bed. The brown blanket covered his bandaged body and a moist white towel sat on his forehead. He had been like that for several hours. Not once had he stirred or opened his eyes. Merlin used several cure spells to stimulate his blood cells and nerve systems. This activated leukocytes which would repair the damaged kidney giving Sora a way of manually reviving himself using his own immune system. Somehow, this aggravated the organ making Sora's homeostasis fluctuate. Sora's temperature spiked then dropped to normal levels. Worst of all, he was still unconscious.

Merlin sat down on the wooden stool that was next to the bedside. He uncorked both bottles and he gently lifted Sora's head. The teen's lips split giving Merlin an enterance to apply the potions. The old magician took the first bottle and held it to Sora's mouth. Tilting the jug slowly, the green liquid poured into the teen's mouth and past the throat. He performed the same procedure with the second bottle. After he was done, Merlin laid Sora's head on the pillow and turned to face the two warriors.

"Sora will be fine now. All he needs is rest."

"When will he be able to wake up?" Riku asked.

"Only time will tell. Depending on the strength of the potions, I'd say 3 hours. It normally doesn't take too long."

Riku nodded his head.

"You know it's a good thing you dropped by despite Sora's condition," Merlin continued saying. "We sent a messenger out after you a few days ago with instructions from the king. I don't know why you didn't get it at all. I'd see the king before you decide to leave."

-KH-

"I'm quite aware you have seen the movements of the heartless lately," the king said. "Our scouts were late in their report. By the time I received any information of the heartless' movements, they had already infiltrated deep into our territory and we were powerless to stop them. We set up newer barriers and erected new watch towers. Now, we should be ready for them."

Riku and Leon both nodded their heads. Once again they were in the little advisory room. The same, ancient, green rug decorated the floor and the same single window let the only traces of light in. The king sat at the head of the four cornered table with a map that was rolled out in front of him.

"Maleficent has sent out three batallions of heartless. One from the south and the other from the southeast," the king said as he took two markers and placed them on the map. "You took care of the batallion that came from the west. That's good. My advice to you, however, would be not to focus on fighting the other two batallions. Leave that to us. Our walls have never been shattered and I don't expect them to fall any time soon. Focus on your mission. Go after Maleficent and destroy her. The kingdom will stand; there is no doubt to that."

-KH-

Kairi silently entered the room that Sora was resting in and closed the door quietly behind her. Apparently no one was around. She had seen Leon and Riku head outside and Merlin was probably in his tower. The maids had not yet come with Sora's dinner and his bandages had not yet been changed. Out of curiousity she gently folded the covers down exposing Sora's upperbody. Kairi immediately blushed crimson as she stared idly at Sora's strong pectorals. His shirt had obviously been taken off. Reaching her hand out, she slowly placed it on his chest and traced his taut muslces with her finger. Her face grew hotter as she admired his build.

"What did Leon make them do? Do pushups until they dropped?" Kairi asked herself. The _baggy_ black clothing he wore hid his physique well fooling Kairi to believe he had an air of scrawiness about him. Boy, was she wrong. Dead wrong! Who would've thought he would need every square inch of that clothing to cover his body? She still couldn't help but gawk at the physical change that overtook Sora. The muscles were new but that same wild untamable hair, and boyish attitude were still there.

Her eyes traced down his physique and landed on the white bandages were wrapped around his midsection. She tugged at them until they fell loose and quickly slipped them off. Kairi bit down on her lip to supress a squeal as her eyes widened. His core was comprised of slight washboard abs. There was the hint of muscle, far from being considered 'rock hard', but soft enough to use as a pillow. Kairi lifted her head from Sora's stomach and away from the warmth that escaped him. She had to stop fantasizing in order to do what she came here to do in the first place. It was tough being a teenager with hormones firing on all cyclinders.

Digging through the drawers that stood by the bed, she took out a fresh roll of bandages and placed it on her lap. Kairi took the water basin and dipped a towel into it.

Sora could faintly hear the splashing of water though he was sleeping. The sound was soothing to his ears and was sign that he was finally coming around. He still hadn't opened his eyes but his mind was now awake. Slowly, his senses were coming back to him. Once again he could hear the drops of water and he could feel the cold, damp rag that was now placed on his side. Though it stung a bit, this sensation felt like heaven to him. He could feel; he could feel pain. He could even hear the gentle breathing of the person next to him. The question of where he was teemed in his mind. He could vaguely remember what had happened but other than that, they were only short episodes and blurred images. Sora stirred as he felt a gentle touch on his cheek.

"Sora, are you awake?" the voice softly said.

Sora groaned as a reply. No words would come from his parched and dry mouth.

"Don't move, Sora," the angelic voice directed.

The voice caressed his ears and Sora obeyed willingly. He stopped his shifting and let the gentle words pacificy him. For once, he felt relaxed as if a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders. Sora slowly opened his eyes surprised to find that the person who was taking care of him was none other than the princess, Kairi.

"Hi," Kairi simply greeted. A soft smile was on her lips and her face glistened in the light.

Sora groaned again but was able to muffle a brief reply. Kairi placed a hand on Sora's chest stopping him from getting up. She bit her lip, feeling that she invaded his personal space. She retreated her hand and placed it on her lap with a small blush appearing on her face.

"Don't," Kairi softly said as she retreated her hand back. "Just rest your head on the pillow. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Better," Sora hoarsely answered as he looked into her blue eyes. His voice was rough but it gave him a grizzly and tough demeanor, one of experience and maturity.

Sora looked at Kairi's face to see barely visible stress marks around her eyes and mouth. Clearly, she had not been at her best and this worried him deeply. She still looked beautiful, no doubt about that. Yet, he could admit, she looked her best smiling.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "You seemed worried."

"I couldn't sleep at night knowing that you might out die out there," Kairi answered. "I hung on every word that the scouts reported back. Each day I'd race down and talk with them hoping for news of you but none came. I began to fear that something had happened when our latest scout returned empty handed. I don't think it was fair that you had to go."

"I promised you I will come back," Sora reminded her. "And I'll keep coming back, that is, if you want me to. I don't die easily, Princess."

"Promise me you won't die," Kairi said between sobs.

Sora nodded.

"I want to hear you say it," Kairi commanded. She wanted that reassurance. She wanted him to say it to her.

"I don't know if I can, but I promise I'll _try_ not to," he answered as he flashed that trademark grin of his.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a loser," Kairi said with a playful smile on her face. Her cheeks were damp with tears but at least she was smiling now. She threw her arms around Sora's body and hugged him tightly.

Sora just sat there as Kairi continued to cry on his chest. The story that Leon had told in the forest replayed over and over in his head. He could picture Selene, her anticipation and the tears. Inwardly, Sora knew he'd have to come back. Wrapping his arms around her, he vowed he wouldn't let Kairi cry over him.

* * *

I am now on summer vacation!!!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	10. Day Before Tomorrow

**Chapter 10: Day Before Tomorrow  
**

The stony hall echoed loudly as Maleficent made her way to her chamber room. The straight narrow hall was lighted by green flamed torches held upright by long brass pedestals. Her squawking crow was perched on her right shoulder and its eyes glowed in the dark. Maleficent traced her bony hand along the wooden edifice before turning the knob. The door was cold and strong and it creaked as she pushed it out in front of her.

She walked down the yellow embroidered red carpet as she kept her head erect. The crow, though, had its head turned left and right as it examined the large chamber room. Up above them, chandeliers produced the only traces of light and stained windows of thorn roses and crossed and broken hearts were only used for display. The room was far too big for a one-person use and the lack of décor made the room look larger. There was a throne at the far side of the room in the direction in which Maleficent was walking. There was an old, used, black cauldron in the middle of the area where Maleficent would conjure horrifying spells and magic. It was filled with cold, murky water.

Maleficent took a seat on the wooden throne and stuck the floor loudly with her long, golden scepter. The sound bounced off the naked walls and all throughout the castle hidden in the ashes. The crow let out a terrifying caw as it spread out its wings and took off to find a better place to stay.

Two large bodied Heartless came into the room and blubbered over to the cauldron. Using their strength, they carried the pot to Maleficent who shooed them away as quickly as they came. The pale witch looked down into the cauldron and tossed in a few strange ingredients. Smoke began to rise from the mouth and foam poured over the edge. It fizzed as it hit the ground then instantly dried out.

Maleficent placed an outstretched hand over the cauldron and muttered some inaudible enchantment. The murky water began to show some color and turned a light pink.

"Tell me, king, what you are planning now," she spoke to herself. She had a slight grin on her face as the water started to bubble and her answer appeared.

Taking a longer look, Maleficent saw the events of what happened a few days ago. The three waves of Heartless she had sent to scour the area of spies was now being reduced at the hands of Riku, Leon, and Sora. She let out a defiant shriek as she saw the Keyblades rip into the bodies of her minions. They fell like lambs at a slaughter.

Maleficent's eyes now burned in rage as she splashed the water with her fist. The water jumped out the metal cauldron and spilled to the floor. She stomped to her seat and spread her dress out before sitting down. Disbelief was etched on her face.

-KH-

Brown wavy locks brushed the sides of her face as she ran hastily into the open meadow. The smell of green grass and the sweet air filled her nose. A brown whicker basket hung from her arm and it bounced up and down as the girl ran faster and faster. With blue eyes, the young teen, known as Alexis, scanned the area before her and gasped at the blooming flowers. They were beautiful this day and she knelt down to better observe them. Carnations, lilies, and freesias surrounded her. A combination of carnations and freesias would make a wonderful bouquet and the girl couldn't help but reminisce about her mother. Her favorite flowers were freesias. Alexis, herself, was particularly fond of lilies.

Taking a small shovel, Alexis dug into the ground and uprooted several carnations and freesias. She gently placed them into her basket but not before mouthing a few words to them. It was a rumor that talking to plants helped them grow and thanks to her mother, Alexis had formed a special bond with each and every flower she had come across. She treated them as living beings and took care of them. Watching her mother work as a florist, Alexis had grown to appreciate plant life. It also helped that she had a green thumb, to boot. She loved the pleasant aroma and the vibrant colors.

Alexis continued her work but stopped abruptly as she heard some yelling coming from up ahead. Lifting her head she zoned in on the sound and found a boy. She moved closer to find out what was going on and from her current view, she couldn't make out anything. Taking refuge behind a tree, she dropped her basket by her feet and looked out once more.

A boy wearing a sleeveless black shirt was swinging a black sword. His flowing silver hair waved back and forth across his face with each powerful swing and a loud yell was heard after each repetition. She continued watching him mystified by his speed and technique. During one series, the boy had flipped back, stabbed his blade forward and swiped it across. A powerful gust of wind blew, with pink flower petals spiraling towards the heavens.

A light blush crept on her face as she kept her eyes fixated on Riku. His muscular arms were well defined and the way he handled his weapon looked magical. He made it look easy and the fierce determination burning in his eyes gave him that heroic aspect.

Riku spun in the air and pounded the dry ground with his blade. It jumped up and Riku caught it by the handle and went into a brief spin. Placing both hands on the grip, he swung upwards and brought the blade to his ear in usual pose. He placed a hand in front of him and the wind died down. Alexis smiled at the show of strength. Her heart leaped as Riku yelled again and swung his blade once again. He pivoted and sidestepped before following through with a massive strike.

Riku breathed heavily as he came to a stop. He put a hand over his burning chest and clenched his teeth. Afraid he had overdone it; he dismissed his blade and dramatically fell onto all fours. Sweat from his brow dripped to the ground creating a puddle beneath him. It hurt to breathe and he felt his body was on fire. This sensation was new to him. Sure, fatigue and dehydration were common ailments that struck everyone, yet this chest burn was absolutely inhuman. Sure enough, body began to quiver and Riku pounded his fist into the ground. He couldn't stop himself from shaking as black waves of light swirled around his body. Never before had this happened. He could feel his energy getting sapped and his strength left him. Taking one last inhale of breath, he collapsed.

-KH-

"I may have underestimated those boys," Maleficent said to herself.

"Who would of believed those ingrates were capable of weilding the Keyblade's power? Humpf! No matter, I'm still too powerful for them." Waving her hand, she called for her cauldron once again and peered into it. What she saw intrigued her deeply.

"Oh...now this might be interesting," she softly said to herself. As she witnessed Riku fall to the ground, a black wave of magic washed over his body. The intensity left the boy flat on his stomach, unconscious. Maleficent let out an amused laugh as she lifted her arms to her side.

"Heartless, I summon you!"

Yellow eyes, shot up all around here in an instant.

"I want you to destroy Radiant Garden."

-KH-

Riku awoke to find himself on a feather bed. He was now shirtless and a wet rag sat on his forehead. There was a white bandage on his arm that extended down to his wrist. How badly was I injured, he thought.

Looking around, Riku found himself surrounded by four wooden walls. He was certainly feeling a lot better. By no means was he at 100% but at least the road to recovery wouldn't be too bad. Sighing, he threw off the covers. His mind reflected on what happened earlier. What was that pain? What is going on? Riku sat up and took the soaked rag off his head and placed it on the bed side table. There was a picture there and he took it on his hand and stared at it for a while. He saw a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes smiling with a basket of flowers in her hand. Riku placed the photo back down on the table and stood to his feet. The floor was cold to his bare feet. Pushing aside the door, he stepped out from the room.

"Oh! You're awake," a soft voice greeted him.

Riku rubbed his eyes and found himself looking to the eyes of Alexis. He immediately recognized her from the picture. Freshly picked flowers were sprawled out on the dining table behind her.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Riku replied. A drought of silence occurred before he spoke again. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place. You collapsed in the meadow."

Alexis couldn't help but slip on a smile as she watched Riku make his way around the room. He took a quick glance outside the window before taking a seat across from her. Riku seethed as he felt a sharp pain flow from his wrist. He grabbed it dramatically.

"Let me see it," Alexis commanded. She took his wrist gently and unwound the bandage. Taking some greenish colored cream, she massaged it softly over the bruised flesh. Riku felt the pain subside and he relaxed under the girl's gentle touch. Alexis grabbed a white sleeve and slipped it over his arm.

"Don't move it around so much," the girl said. "I'm no doctor but I think you'll be fine."

Riku nodded before examining the tape job. The sleeve kept his wrist warm and bound it well. He felt no discomfort in rotating his wrist but he did feel a little stiff. The sleeve restricted his movements but at least the binding would provide some support.

"I'm Riku, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis. Before you collapsed, what were you doing? I don't know too many people who go the meadow."

"I was doing some training," he replied. "There was no one around so I decided to practice there. I didn't know you owned it."

"It's alright. Actually, my mom owned it before she passed away. She grew really pretty flowers there and ever since she died, I've spent more and more time there taking care of the place. I'm sure my mom wanted it that way."

"I see."

"By any chance, aren't you that person who is going to fight Maleficent? I heard the news around town about two boys. Some say that they are foolish but…"

"What do you think?" Riku immediately asked, cutting her off.

"I-I don't many people who are that brave…"

"You know one now," Riku said as he flashed a rare smile.

Alexis blushed but tried to shake it off. It didn't help that Riku asked the next question.

"Do you have an extra shirt lying around? I'm getting kind of cold."

Alexis looked at Riku's bare yet muscular chest and her face grew red. It had just occurred to her that he was sitting before her, shirtless. She knew she shouldn't have ripped off his shirt earlier but it was impossible to slip it off him. It clung to his strong pectoral muscles and to his six-pack core. She had to take off his shirt for him to avoid getting sick. **_Nothing more_**. Sweat plus chill weather always resulted in a cold.

Alexis fumbled around the house before reaching into her father's wardrobe and taking out a fresh shirt. Hopefully this would fit him. She held it out to Riku who instantly slipped it on. A look of relief washed over his face.

"Thanks a lot," he said. "No doubt there would be a ton of girls after me if I walked out without a shirt on. Let me tell you, it's not fun when that happens."

The statement made Alexis giggle a bit but a hint of jealously slowly crept over her.

Riku nodded as he opened the front door and took off.

-KH-

Kairi sat by the lit candle as she quietly flipped through the pages of her lastest book. She had a delightful time reading novels and she constantly found herself rummaging through the palace library. The well-lit room was always open for her and she enjoyed the time she spent there. As a child, Ansem would teach her there. Her childlike behavior though still would get the best of her and she made sure to stuff the vacant cabinets with snacks to keep her full. The large couches that decorated the interior were cozy and made perfectly for naps. Large windows allowed for light to enter but the wonderul view of the garden could take anyone's breath away. Kairi could spend all day looking out at the red roses and flowers that grew. The city had a massive library as well but it was quite a walk from where she resided.

She turned her attention to the young man sleeping beside her. Sora's breathing was slow and easy and he looked so relaxed. Kairi worried over him, wondering how he could sleep so peacefully. She had not left his room since this morning. The candle light flickered casting shadows on his face and Kairi smiled as she traced her hand over his cheek. She perked up as the door behind her opened.

"I'm sorry your Highness, am I interrupting something?" Riku asked. His hand remained on the handle ready to close the door.

"No, it's alright. Come on in," she motioned.

Riku stepped forward and gently closed the door behind him. He walked up to Sora's' bedside and shook his head at his sleeping friend. "How's he doing?"

"He should be fine by now. He's been sleeping all day. What happened out there?"

Riku turned his head towards her. "Heartless ambushed us the moment we left the forest. We scrambled to avoid their concentrated attack. There weren't many and we could have handled them no problem. I think he took out a couple but he was hit from behind. It caught him unawares, I guess. If he saw it coming, I don't think his injury would have been that bad."

Kairi frowned as she placed her book on the table. She turned her eyes back to Riku and found the bandages wrapped around his arm. Taking a longer look, she realized the beat up shape he was in. "What happened to you and what happened to your arm? That wasn't there yesterday!"

"Relax," he softly said reading the girl's flaring emotions. He could see concern written on her face and her eyes searching him for anymore bodily damage. "I overdid my training today. Some girl named Alexis took me to her place and bandaged me up."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Alexis is quite the nurse and a great florist."

Still, Kairi could not help but feel bothered. She stood for her stool and reached for his arm. As she took it, Riku winced from the sharp pain.

"Easy, I fight with that arm!"

"Stop moving and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much," Kairi retorted. Men were always intolerable when they were hurt and that was especially true for _boys_. Though their facade was one of toughness and strength, underneath they were just as vulnerable as anyone else. Pain always had a knack for showing people's flaws.

Kairi unwrapped the bandages to reveal a black and purple bruise running along his wrist and his forearm. His muscles felt too stiff and it felt like his skin had been burned. Digging her hand in a nearby basket, she produced a new roll of bandages which were larger and made of a different fabric. Rubbing his arm in a cream type medication, she applied the bandage and wrapped it around stiffly.

"You know, I liked Alexis' wrapping job better. It's not as tight."

"Yeah, well, bandages need to be changed. Tomorrow, take the wrapping off and put this on instead," Kairi told him as she threw him back the sleeve.

"...thanks," Riku muttered.

Kairi nodded gave him a small smile before returning to her book. Riku took one last glance at his sleeping friend before leaving the room. He closed the door silently and went off on his way. Where was the kitchen in this place?

Rounding the corner, he sighed. He was getting soft and he hated it. Looking down at his wrapped arm, he flexed his muscles tightly hoping to rip apart the bandage. It was no good; the pain was too much for him. Mentally, he was just as disturbed. He couldn't believe he fainted during training. His stamina was great and his durability was unmatched by others who were of the same age. Questions regarding his readiness began to float on in his mind and he felt defeat come over him. Their journey just started and right away, he and Sora were already injured. Clutching the manila colored sleeve that was in his other hand, he squeezed it tightly before shoving it into his pocket. He knew what he had to do. Tomorrow morning, he would train.

-KH-

The illustrious hall echoed with loud voices as arguments batted back and forth. At this time, the focused had shifted from domestics to international. Laws had been signed or rejected and all prior agreements have been settled. Now was the time for the most pressing issue: Sora. The members of the council had voiced their displeasure since day one and now being the end of the month, the sessions had become longer and harder. King Creon wiped the sweat that was tailing down his temples and he rubbed his aching ears. Pulling on his garments to loosen them, he wished he could part the shutters and allow air to enter the building. Despite the autumn chill, the amount of bodies packed into the council hall generated so much heat that even smoked out the intense debates. It was possible to sweat without moving. Creon rested his head lazily on his palm and drummed the table with his fingers. Recognizing that Vexen had the floor, the king sighed.

Vexen was well known for having powerful lungs and his long-winded speeches were excruciating to follow. There was no doubt of his intellect; he had served for several years and was on good standing with the kingdom. Yet, he was known to be biased. The son of a wealthy merchant, he gained influence with the higher class and used it unbelievably well. If he had learned one thing it would be that the elite were fit to rule and the low were made to be governed.

Creon sighed one more time as he turned his head to the left side of the room. From the corner of his eye, he could see Axel on the verge of falling asleep and Demyx turning his attention to the floor. To the right of the room Zexion smiled smugly. Creon clenched his jaw as he glared at him. He hated that guy. Zexion was the masterful tactician of the Organization and despite his youthful age, his tactics of deceit and schemes were first rate. Apparently he had filibusted this meeting by having Vexen blabber on and on in attempt to obstruct the passge of the Sora Law. The law basically provided extra funds for Sora and company to continue their campaign. However, the Organization felt the amount was too high and trust issues were unresolved.

"I feel it is with great necessity that we withdraw our support from Sora and replace him with Lexaeus. He is the stronger and more experienced fighter and second to none in strength. If we send a figher, send a proud citizen of Radiant Garden," Vexen voiced amist the yawns.

All eyes turned to the king, expecting an answer. It was clear by now that the thought of sending a boy to do a man's job was ludicris and absurd. Creon could feel their intense stares and coupled with this unbearable heat, his mental state was unsteady. The king turned to each of his advisors signalling to them that he would not waver.

"I know how strong Lexaeus is and I've seen the destruction he can cause but I will not send him in Sora's place. I have given the boy my trust and I am confident in him. When I asked for someone in the beginning, no one dared to even look at me. Now you want me to change my mind because you now have the guts the fight? Where were you when the Heartless attacked? Where were you when Sora volunteered to fight? Where was Lexaeus?"

Sneers followed from the Organization. "Do you honestly believe in this boy, this bastard of a son? He is an orphan, the lowest of the low!" Vexen raged.

"I have made my decision. Now sit down! I have no intention of dragging out this meeting any longer. It is hot and we are tired. This proceeding is done."

The king took a deep breath after he finished speaking. As much as he appreciated the work of Organization XIII in the council, they were tough customers and even harsher politicians. They knew how to get the job done, but sometimes, the king wished they could just tone it down. The Organization were the voice of the people and they fought hard to represent their electors.

At that instant, the members of the royal council stood to their feet. Vexen, dumbfounded, stepped away from the podium willingly. Gathering his documents from the stand and folding them carefully into his sleeves, he turned around to face Zexion.

"Come, let us go now. This meeting is adjourned," Zexion said as he stretched his hand out, leading Vexen to the doors.

* * *

I'd like to thank **Shire Folk** for correcting my spelling mistakes.

Hey **Craxuan,** this update fast enough for you?

I am done writing the next chapter (gasp) but it won't be posted until later. I'm really excited for it. I had a special friend assist me in writing it.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	11. Under Seige

**Chapter Eleven: Under Seige  
**

"You know if you're still bothered by this, I recommend seeing Master Yen Sid," Merlin advised. "I promise it will do you some good."

Riku had just finished some intense training under the watchful eye of the blue dressed magician and now was sitting on a chair with a sweat rag in his hand. A cup of cold water was next to him and he was breathing heavily, fully feeling the strain take its toll. He was still unsatisfied with his progress and he demanded more and more practice. It had just about exhausted the old man but he could never turn away a student of the magical arts. Merlin walked over to the wooden table and lit the wax candle on fire. It had been several hours and the afternoon had passed like a blur. The sun had just set and the stars were now beginning to make their presence known. Riku gazed outside the window as lights began to flicker on in the city. The four great pyres that stood on the ends of the city gates were illuminated and one by one the palace centuries had begun to take their stations.

It seemed that Riku's injuries had gotten better and his body was teetering close to full strength. He didn't have any problems moving, yet he still wore the manila colored sleeve Alexis gave him. His arm didn't feel quite right without it on. In a sense, he felt naked without it. He had taken the bandages off, finding no more use for them. His muscles hadn't atrophy, which was a good thing.

"Master Yen Sid?" Riku asked. "Who's that?"

"He's the leading authority on all things magic," Merlin answered. "In fact, he's the one who taught me everything I know."

"So you really think he can help me?"

Merlin smiled as he thought back to the days when he but a young apprentice. The days of igniting everything on fire and creating disastrous spells were long behind him yet he still had pride at how far he had come. There was no such thing as performing unauthorized spells. Unsurprisingly, he was Yen Sid's worst student as far as conduct. Back in the day, Merlin was as crafty as a fox and as devilish as a hyena. He was uncontrollable, wiry, and unbelievably wild. Somehow, Yen Sid had weathered that storm and tamed the childish magician into a royal court official. If anyone can teach Riku how to control his dark magic, Yen Sid surely could do it.

"I'm quite positive he can," Merlin told him. There was a tiny twinkle in his eye as he said this as if a tear was clouding his vision.

-KH-

A lone sentry patrolled high above the gates with a flaming torch in hand to light his steps. A long, sharp, tipped spear armed him as well as a sword that hung form his waistband. It was his solemn duty to protect this city and its inhabitants. For five years, he had walked this same path every night feeling no sense of boredom. His eyes were rigid and sharp – not a single movement had slipped past him. The dogs in the street, the birds in the air, even the sleeping guards that were on patrol with him went noticed. He saluted as he came across one of his comrades who stood erect at his post. It became very lonely on patrol and sometimes making contact with another being calmed some of the anxiousness and concern that was hidden by the surrounding darkness. The fall air was undeniably cold and the man shivered underneath his armor. Chain mail and a peasants shirt tucked into trousers was all he had. He had a few hours until he was relived of his post and another sentry would take his place.

_Closer and closer they moved. Six hundred yards until impact. No noise. No fear.  
_

The rectangular city had four solid walls with four lookout posts which each housed two guards, a giant beacon for light, and a bronze bell for alarm. The sentry removed his helmet briefly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He took a deep breath as he rested for a moment. However, his eyes were still pinpointed out to the horizon. This was his job every night and he did his duty without fail. His senses were acute as knives.

He arched his eyebrows sensing a disturbance in the calm, still night. The darkness hid what he couldn't see and this uncertainty plagued him. He could feel something in his blood and the air around him smelled different. It wasn't clean and clear. An iron curtain blocked him off and his fear heightened. He grew restless and he nervously retied his armor and boots. Whatever was out there clearly was out of place and it was evidently unwanted.

_Close the gap. The kingdom is in full sight. _

The sentry backed up slowly as he heard the low rumble come from the plains. It struck his heart like thunder and left him momentarily paralyzed. He swallowed his spit as he grabbed his spear that was leaning next to him and he raced towards the nearest lookout post.

The moon in the sky was covered by thick, dark blankets of clouds that also created a dense, thick, demonic fog. It cloaked the heartless in it and hid their bright yellow eyes.

"Sound the alarm!" he cried waking up a few sleeping/snoring soldiers. They immediately jumped to their feet and turned their attention to the running sentry.

"Ring the bell, I said," the soldier commanded. "Don't hesitate, you fools!"

In a sense of reckless urgency, the soldiers staggered to their feet and bent down to pick up a small, wooden battering ram. They slammed it mightily into the bronze bell. It produced a long baritone sound that could deafen even the hard of hearing. They hit the bell again and, immediately, lights flickered on within the city.

"The Heartless are coming!" a soldier yelled from the top of his lungs as he grabbed hold of a passing soldier who was riding a horse. "Get this word to the king and hurry." The swift horse let out a shrilling neigh as its owner pulled fast on the reigns. With a slap to its backside, it bolted for the castle.

The dark shroud peeled away as the Heartless drew closer. Their eyes blinked sinisterly and they fastened their pace. The sentry looked out from the carved out window and strained his eyes to get a good look at the approaching enemy. He did a quick head count but he soon found it useless. Instead, he shouted over his shoulder an estimated number of 700.

-KH-

"My king!" a messenger yelled as he tore open the door that lead into the throne room. He was indeed in a frenzy. The words he spoke clogged his lungs, choking him until he first released his breath. Almost forgetting to bow, the messenger quickly lowered his head ripping his gaze onto the floor. "A report from the watchtower."

"Speak."

"A wave of Heartless was seen just outside the castle walls, sire. We're under attack!"

Rising from his seat, the king turned to one of his servants. "Ready my horse."

The armory stormed with noise was soldiers hustled to get dressed. With the screaming alarm being sounded and men rushing for their weapons and armor, the scene was far from organized. The wooden doors were thrown aside letting ballistas through. They weren't armed with arrows yet and it took three men to wheel the weapon out. Chariots were rolled out clumsily as drivers fought to maneuver through the thick crowd. The horses were just as restless and jockeys struggled taming them as they attached on the reins. Soldiers raced for chainmail, strapping it on carelessly over their shoulders. Whether it fit or not wouldn't matter. They would rely on their shields most of the time for protection. Speaking of shields, it awaited them at the end of the line. The circular shields were marked with the kingdom's ensignia and were fashioned in a way so the soldiers could peer over them as they crouched. They were extremely lightweight and easy to carry. The emphasis was placed on maneuverability and not so much on defense. As they reached for their spears, they received their helmets as well.

The soldiers rushed towards the gates with swords and spears ready for disposal as messengers knocked on every home to tell the citizens to stay indoors and bar the doors. Their warnings echoed throughout the markpetplace and people ducked into buildings and out of sight. Quivering mothers held their young close to them as fathers clenched their teeth and made a decisive move towards their armor. Outside, the sound of thunderous horse hooves and barking commanders filled the night as soldiers were being sent to the walls to fortify it. Their armor clanked as they stepped into formation.

"We need more men here," one of the generals yelled over the bustling noise.

More soldiers poured from the narrow alleys and quickly filled in rank. Covering their flanks was the cavalry. Their powerful horses snorted and panted with anticipation. They had a reputation of being a well-disciplined force. Horses were engines of destruction and their riders were deliverers of death. They struck fast and hard. Metal hooves shook the ground and their paths were lined with blood. The Extraordinarii, as they were called, were the most advanced cavalry in the all the land. Without a doubt, Radiant Garden had the most advanced military power and the unyielding pride of their soldiers would not succumb to defeat.

Archers grabbed their bows and quivers as hot coals were carried out. The smoking embers signalled that they would no doubt ignite the tips and rain fire from the heavens. Carefully regulating the flame, they strung their bow and turned their attention to the head offical. The archers breathed silently as they focused on the approaching enemy. They had the first attack and they wanted to make it count. Their eyes zoned in on their target, locked and loaded.

Muttering a final prayer, the captain at the top of the gate raised a stiff arm into the sky which was met by a blusterous roar from the soldiers below him.

"ARCHERS!" he roared. "GIVE THEM HELL!"

-KH-

"PRINCESS!" a servant girl yelled as she burst into the hallway which lead into Kairi's bedroom. A look of fear dressed her face and she picked up her long flowing dress as she ran. Knocking frantically on Kairi's door, the girl moved her head from left to right in anxiousness.

Kairi opened the door calmly unknowing of the dire situation. Her questioning eyes were surprised to find the young servant girl in such a mess. For starters, the poor girl was out of breath. She was panting frantically as she inhaled precious air. Her face was flushed and she trembled and shook.

"Come quickly, princess," the servant told her. "We're being attacked. We must go to the cellar."

Kairi's eyes widened in sudden realization as she hurriedly stepped out of her room and closed her door. The servant girl immediately took off and Kairi followed behind.

"Who is attacking us?" Kairi asked between gasps for air. They were running at such a fast, frenzied pace, using their adrenaline to will them forward. Her heart beat like a drum but she dare not stop running even for a short moment.

"Heartless, my lady. They are coming for the gates! We must hurry now."

Kairi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she worried for the people in the city. Images of Heartless ripping into the flesh of humans flooded her mind and the shrieks and screams that would follow made her weak.

"Where are my parents? Are they safe?"

The servant reached for air as he huffed out the answer. "They're already there. The other servants notified them already."

She came to a slow stop and pulled the heavy door open with all her might. Kairi followed her inside the dark room. The princess hadn't been in this room as much since only wine and alcoholic spirits were stored in here. Probably the last time she stepped foot in here was many years ago. Even then, she didn't quite remember the area being like this. Ironically, this was one of Merlin's favorite stops. Alcohol made the best elixirs! It had a soothing effect, not that Kairi would know. She didn't drink alcohol.

The servant picked up a lantern that was hanging by the door. Taking Kairi's hand, the girl took her to the middle of the room; then she bent down to the floor. Knocking twice, the underground cellar door opened with a creak revealing the face of Kairi's mother. She had a candle in her hand as she looked past the servant and found her daughter.

"Kairi! Come here quickly."

Kairi bent down as she lowered herself underground.

"Where's dad?" Kairi concernedly asked.

Queen Leda looked away as her husband entered the room accompanied by numerous guards- the praefectus. They were the king's royal guards, the best fighters in the kingdom. Incidentally, Leon and Cloud were both given posts as praetorians but turned down the position. The soldiers had spears resting in their hands, no doubt ready to fight. The king was dressed in his armor and his sword was tied around his waist. There was a serious, solemn look in his eyes and Kairi felt unwavering confidence in each step he took.

The king looked into his lovely daughter's eyes, and a smile made its way on his face.

"I'll see you when this is done," he calmly said. "Stay here until it's over. Don't open this cellar until morning."

Kairi shook her head in distraught and tears formed in her eyes. She held on to her father's strong arm pleading him to stay with her. However his mind was made up as he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He gave Kairi a small kiss on the forehead then he gently closed the cellar door. Kairi could hear his father's horse neigh as he took off for battle. Tears fell down her face.

-KH-

The whistling arrows rained down on the Heartless as they staggered onward towards the city gates and ballistas fired flaming rocks that crushed anything it landed on. It looked like hell had opened with fire and brimstone exploding in the sky. The scene looked like a bloody massacre as heartless fell in bunches. Still, many remained on their feet refusing to die. They pounded on the city gates with tremendous force causing the stronghold to quake.

"Hold, men!" one of the captains commanded. He could sense the men getting restless as the enemy continued to pound away at their only protection. The wooden beams that ran along the gate creaked and cracked as they fell apart. God knows how long that gate would last.

Archers continued firing from atop the tiers and mixed with the black tar that was spilled, it created a raging wildfire. The flames burned the Heartless but scorched the ground and produced a foul stench and a grey fog.

The gate began to weaken and with a final thrust the barrier toppled. Heartless filed in but met the sharp spears and shields that were awaiting them. The clashing of weapons filled the night as wave after wave of Heartless poured into the city. Men at the front of the line met their death first as sharp claws tore through their flesh. Dead bodies fell and black Heartless goo dripped over them. Large body Heartless barreled in front, knocking horses away and swatting aside men like flies. A retreat was called for and soldiers bounced on their heels to get back. They bunched up together making a near impenetrable wall. All they could do was stuff the entryways into the city.

The Heartless had taken the gates.

-KH-

Alexis barred her door the best she could but her fear made the task nearly impossible. She had received news of the invasion last and now she was struggling to quickly defend herself. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she was shaking as if the temperature was dropped significantly. Dragging her wooden table she forcefully pushed it to block the door and threw the four chairs next to it. Lastly, she pushed her cupboard, boxes, and chests. Hopefully that would be enough to protect her. It wasn't much, but it was all she had. It was everything except her bed. She couldn't move it. Alexis was alone now since her father stupidly went out. He grabbed his armor and his sword, planted a kiss on her forehead, and went out. Alexis, stiffled a cry knowing that tears wouldn't do any good. Instead she retreated into the bedroom and took shelter in the corner.

-KH-

Merlin's head shot up as he turned his attention to Riku. The silver haired boy was resting on a chair quite dazed and tired.

"Go, get out of here now," he abruptly told the teen.

Riku sat up and stood to feet just as Leon and Sora came crashing into the room.

"Riku, we have to go. The Heartless are storming into the kingdom," Leon said.

"Where do we go to?" Sora asked. "They have already breached the gates!"

"There's a hidden stairwell here," Merlin said as he lifted the red rug to reveal a trap door. "This will lead underneath the castle and take you to the river Acheron. Follow the river until you meet Master Yen Sid."

Riku, Leon, and Sora each thanked the old magician as they left.

-KH-

Alexis buried her head in the arms as she rocked back and forth in the dark corner of the bedroom. She silently hummed an inaudible tune hoping it would relax her. It didn't drown out the sound of screams and yells that were coming from the outside, though, but at least it reminded her that she was still alive. She shut her eyes tightly as she thought back on her life. Thoughts of running through the marketplace and playing in the fields were, by far, her favorite memory. She didn't remember much about her mother but she could still recall the lullaby she sang. Maybe that was the song she was humming. It didn't sound like it admist the sobs. It had been a happy tune, light, and cheery. How could she have forgotten it all of a sudden?

A loud bang shot Alexis out of her thoughts and she immediately lifted her head towards the direction of the door. Could that have been a Heartless she thought to herself. God, she hoped not. Her surroundings fell into total silence and all Alexis could hear was her deep breathing. She didn't know whether to check it out or remain. Alexis muttered a short prayer mumbling "please don't let me die, please don't let me die" between every broken sentence. She squeezed her hands together hoping death would pass on by. It was dead silent for a few short moments that felt like they could have gone on for eternity. The girl felt trapped as if time had stopped and she would be forever encased in her room as Heartless ran amuck around her.

However, her prayer fell on deaf ears as another loud crash could be heard. This time it sounded closer as if someone or _something_ crashed into the wall just outside her door. Fear still gripped her and she couldn't move. She could hear the footsteps as the floorboards creaked. No doubt it was coming closer. Alexis squeaked, accidentally, and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Hopefully no one heard that. Her heart was in her throat and she found it hard to breathe.

The bedroom door suddenly fell down opening a gap into the darkness. Alexis couldn't scream and her fear paralyzed her. It was her time to die and the reaper was coming for her. She could literally see the silver scythe that would take her and 39,999 others. Alexis peered into the darkness again but she found it impossible to see anything. The darkness cloaked the messenger of death and Alexis closed her eyes, waiting silently.

Yellow eyes looked down at her as if they were floating in the air. They glistened at the excitement to shed blood and it immediately jumped in the air. Alexis screamed as the yellow eyes came towards her. She fell on her back expecting the heartless to rip into her flesh and leave her for the vultures. However, that never happened. Instead, she heard a voice scream her name. Alexis shot her eyes open and found a pool of black goo all around her and there was Riku with a tiny candle in hand.

"RIKU!" she cried exhuberantly.

"Are you alright?" the silver haired teen asked. He extended his hand to help her up. "It's alright. I'm here."

Alexis nodded her head as she fell into Riku's chest. She felt blood rise to her face and she instantly turned away. Thankfully it was too dark to see the pink steaks on her face.

"Riku, come on. We have to get out of here," Sora said as he watched the door for any incoming Heartless.

Riku led Alexis by the hand and took her outside.

"There's a wagon that's coming around to evacuate people. Make sure you get on and get out of here," Leon told the girl. "And whatever you do, don't stop moving."

Alexis nodded as the three fighters walked away.

**_***Alexis' POV***_**

I panted as I watched him walk away from me. My heart still hammered at the thought of what I'd just been through. A swift wind blew across the path, blowing his hair out behind him, as well as sending strands of mine own over my eyes. He looked back at me, and thought it was dark, I swore he looked god-like. My heart hammered faster as I saw a smile grace his lips before he started to disappear into the chaos. Against my better will, I raised on my tiptoes, to see him one last time. I knew I should have been going now, but I wanted to see him once more. His hands were deep in his pockets, his head high as he walked away from me. And also out of my life.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my wind-touseled hair, and set off in the other direction. My thoughts were on the one who'd just saved my life. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, with his shining silver hair and clear aqua eyes.

I didn't even know much about him. But I'd never forget him.

"Stay safe," I whispered into the wind as the final traces of him vanished.

-KH-

Screams of townsfolk were unbearable as mothers cried uncontrollably for their dead. The Heartless had broken through the main line of soldiers and were creating havoc all over the place. Soldiers were scattered, seperated from their units. Worse, their inexperience began to show and with no orders to follow, they were lost. The king was nowhere in sight and commanders tried their best to rally the troops. Some panicked and dropped their weapons and ran hoping to live to see one more day. In the heat of the battle, it was impossible to keep cool. Chariots were thrown aside and broken weapons littered the floors. They were getting beat and their numbers dwindled. A military genius couldn't win this battle; the odds were too high.

Heartless broke into homes, using their destructive behavior to destroy everything in sight. Structures fell and alongside them, civilian bodies. The soldiers were clearly baffled as their enemies danced around them. Their yellow eyes were overwhelming and spread terror like a plague. They roamed like ants and were merciless in their killing. They barged, as if drunk, and more and more soldiers met their end. Buildings were unsafe from their carelessness and dust and smoke rose to the heavens.

"Not even the walls of Priam could withstand this," Nestor muttered as he finished prying his sword into a heartless. His blade was black as coal and his armor and face was covered in debris.

Around him, more screams of agony and fear could be heard. Dead bodies littered the dusty streets. Countless soldiers, civilians, pets, women, and children had died tonight. The soldiers fought bravely and stubbornly but were no match for the wrath of the minions of darkness. They were being pushed back to the center of the city.

"WE MUST KEEP THEM FROM REACHING THE CASTLE!" Nestor roared mightly. "PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT, BOYS!"

* * *

I'd like to thank **BlacAngel** for helping me in this chapter. I owe you one.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	12. Live and Let Die

**Chapter Twelve: Live and Let Die  
**

The morning sun rose the following day spreading it's warmth over the world. It made the spilled blood glisten and its yellow rays pierced through the dust and smoke that covered the remnants of the once proud city. A black crow gracefully lowered itself onto the the hilt of a sword, it's head moving left and right as if it could examine the horrific events of the previous night. It saw the dead bodies of soldiers and citizens lying side by side as they cluttered the ground. The volume of red blood clearly out shined the puddles of black ooze. The battlefield was soaked, painted, and colored. Walls that once encircled the city no longer stood, faltering to the battering of the heartless. They now laid as rubble. The crow spread its wings and lifted itself in the air. There was a sense that some of the countrymen were able to flee but for the most part, those who stayed behind had little success at survival. It seemed to caw a sorrowful mourn as it flew toward the castle that stood on the hill.

Contrary to the demolition of the city, the castle stood in all its glory. Not a single stone was turned and not a single drop of blood was spilled on its territory. Nestor and the rest of the guards, apparently, were able to hold their own. Alas, they were unable to see the castle stand with their own two eyes.

Kairi warily lifted the cellar door over her head as she peered out. There were no signs of Heartless and she prudently lifted herself from the cellar. It was a surpise to see the castle still standing and maybe this was a good omen. Maybe the Heartless were stopped at the gates. Maybe her dad was able to stop them. Her mother followed next with the other servants and royal officals behind them. Kairi rushed outside the castle and pushed open the doors. What she saw made her heart stop.

"Oh my..." her mother said as she put a comforting arm around her daughter. "It's worse than I thought."

Kairi felt tears well in her eyes as she got her first taste of human mortality and death. The tears poured down her cheeks non-stop and she shuddered. The city laid in total ruins and was barren, stripped clean from it's glory. Falling to her knees, she sent up a prayer for the dead souls of her people. She cried for them.

"Oh my goodness..." her mother mouthed as a bloody figure approached them. He was covered in dirt and he moved like he would drop dead within seconds. Groaning, he tore off his helmet and armor and fell at the feet of the queen.

"CREON!" the woman yelled.

Kairi's eyes shot directly to the man who laid in front of her. Despite the blood and bruises, that was her father and she knew it. She had never seen him like this before- battered, torn, nearly dying. How he survived was a miracle in itself. Blood ran down his face and his breathing was hard. Kairi inched her way closer to his body and ran a hand through his soaked hair. He took hold of her soft hand and kissed it tenderly. Kairi noticed a smile on his face and he looked her dead in the eye.

"Told you I'd see you in the morning..."

Kairi smiled a bittersweet grin as she wiped the tears from her face. She was thankful her father was alive.

"Merlin! Merlin," the queen desperately cried. "For crying out loud, where are you?!"

The old wizard appeared upon call and looked down at the broken body. He adjusted the bifocals that rested on his nose and pulled out potion bottles from thin air. Merlin lifted the head of the king and poured the clear liquid into his mouth. Kairi's eyes caught sight of the label. It was alcohol. Merlin signaled to the servants and they carried the body inside.

"He'll be fine," Merlin told the queen. There was an amused smile on his face. "I don't know how he survived, but he did."

The queen smiled a teary smile as she slowly retreated back into the castle.

Kairi though, did not budge as she took a seat on the ground and hugged her legs into her chest. Her cheeks were still tear-stained and she buried her face in her arms not wanting to see the dead anymore. Above her, the sky showed a tinge of red that seemed to reflect off the bloody field.

"Merlin, will my dad be okay?"

"He'll be fine. I wouldn't worry too much about it, my dear."

"I've never seen a clear liquid potion before," Kairi pointed out. "Tell me, is it a new spell you have completed?"

Merlin cracked an amused smile. "Alcohol can cure many ailments- a broken heart, a sour mood, and even a tired spirit. You tend to forget your troubles."

Kairi nodded as a placid smile graced her face. She wouldn't mind having some alcohol now.

-KH-

The sound of the running river broke the silence as Leon, Sora, and Riku continued walking. They had moved nonstop all through the night in constant silence. Not a single word was spoken yet they understood each other using just simple glances and nods. The messages last night contained saddened looks and forced smiles. Sora could see the bleak hope Leon had for the townsfolk who were unable to escape. His body language said it all. The devout silence he had all through the night was eerie, even for his tastes. Then there was Riku. He kept his head down most of the time in deep thought. Alexis was on his mind, Sora knew, just as Kairi was in his. The third silent conversation went along a happier tune but it was ephemeral. In short, it's contents dwelled on the fact they had escaped death last night. Call it a blessing, but to Sora it felt like a curse. He had abandoned everything and watched his home crash to the ground. The city fell in a single night. The Heartless came within minutes and before the hour was through, the city was theirs.

The bright sun topped over the tall trees and made the morning dew shimmer and shine, but it did very little to raise the three males' spirits. They continued to walk in silence as they followed the flowing river to Master Yen Sid's residence.

-KH-

The night was filled with sorrowful mourns as bodies wrapped in white linen were lined up next to each other awaiting for their time to burn. Four pyres were constructed and erected in the castle courtyard to cremate the bodies of the brave soldiers who had lost their lives in the Heartless' invasion. Those who survived crowded around the tall structures, their eyes red and teary. Their cries filled the night and they refused to be comforted. Crying was their only solace now and their agonizing sobs even pierced through the heart of the gods. There was no moon and no stars this night and the heavens wore black to mourn the dead.

Kairi stood beside her father who bore a somber look on his face. His mouth was tightly closed and his jaw muscles were clapsed and rigid. Kairi looked around noticing the melancholy and saddened faces. Her heart dropped and she closed her eyes. As the religious leaders recited burial prayers, the undertakers, dressed in black, hauled the bodies up to the pyres. Taking a red flaming torch they ignited the dried leaves and twigs that surrounded the mummified body. Smoke rose to the heavens and the fires consumed them leaving only a residue of ash behind. Kairi looked on as the light casted shadows on her face and her eyes, once blue, now reflected red and orange.

It had taken the full day to bury the townspeople and even then the remaining pallbearers and morticians were still in the town labeling the gravesites with wooden crosses. The surrounding atmosphere felt like the spirit of death had passsed through the kingdom leaving behind casualty and quietus.

Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back.

-KH-

Sora, Leon, and Riku stopped as the river split into two forks. One flowed west, the other flowed east. Sora raced up to the riverbank and stood on the edge. To his surprise, there was a little house that stood right on a little inlet right where the fork was. Sora smiled as he yelled to Leon and Riku to hurry up. He had found Master Yen Sid's home.

The old magician raised his head and turned his owl like eyes towards his door. A smile, hidden by his long grey beard which merged into his sideburns, was plastered on his light face as he counted down the seconds until a knock could be heard. He waved his hand absentmindedly in the air and the door swung open revealing the three visitors.

"Ah, Sora, Riku. Leon it's good to see you," the old man spoke from across the room.

The three visitors slowly entered the small home. Riku noticed something in the air and it weighed down upon him as if he was holding up a pile of stones. He felt stuffy and his head began to hurt.

"I see the thirst of knowledge weighs heavily upon you, boy," Master Yen Sid said from his desk. There was an open book in front of him with unreadable text and symbols filling the pages. The book was certainly old and the creased brown pages was a testimony to the its use and durability. There was no doubt about it, Master Yen Sid was an avid reader and it was no wonder Merlin spoke so highly of his ex-master.

Riku tore his gaze from the pages and locked eyes with the old wizard. He had a star decorated funnel hat that rested on his head and a blue robe, similiar to Merlin's, dressed his body. However, Yen Sid's wide open eyes was what captivated, if not spooked, Riku. They were open wide like the ocean as if the ocular muscles had been contracted and never relaxed. Riku found subtle humor at the symbolism. His eyes were open to see, to understand. Grey-eyed owls.

Riku opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off when Master Yen Sid raised his hand in the air. His eyes were glued to the book he was reading and he slowly mumbled inaudible words.

"I know why you're here," the man said in a monotone voice. "Riku, you wish to _control_ your dark magic. Sora, you wish for _someone_ important. You will achieve it soon but heed me, you will get what you wish for, whether you want it or not. I cannot control what happens for that's fate to decide. I know this."

He turned his focus on Riku and extended his hand.

"Come."

-KH-

Kairi walked through the dark castle halls lighted only by a wax candle she was carrying. It was clear it was her bedtime for she was dressed in her nightgown and her slippers. Hastily, she moved through the corridors making no sound. Her face was now calm and her puffy cheeks and red eyes she suffered earlier had gone and vanished.

"Kairi?" a male voice called out to her. "You're not asleep?"

Kairi turned around and lifted the candle higher so she could see the figure. It was her father apparently and he had a worried look on his face.

"I...I couldn't sleep," she truthfully answered. "I can still hear the women crying."

A frown crept unto Creon's face and he walked beside his daughter. Placing a warm hand on her shoulder he led her to her bedroom. Kairi slid on the bed and threw the covers over her shoulders. Creon took a seat at her bedside like he had done every night when Kairi was a little girl. Following tradition, he gave Kairi's leg a little squeeze and she giggled.

"It's hard, I know. I hope you wouldn't have to see death as long as your lived but I was foolish in thinking that I could prevent it," Creon softly said.

It was true. Once he gained the kingship, he forged powerful ties with neighboring kingdoms and with this newfound partnership, Radiant Garden flourished in what became known as the Golden Years. Fueled by knowledge, art, and brotherhood, Creon used this time to reconstruct his kingdom, build an army, and increase commerce. As good a ruler as he was, his skill was best served as a diplomat. It was truly a time of peace.

Kairi listened to her father's words as he told her the story. She had heard it many times before but, then again, it was Ansem who narrated it. Hearing the account from her father gave her a stronger emotion and a bond that tied her to her kingdom. Every person, every square inch, and every blade of grass would soon be hers. It would be her task to carry out her father's legacy in the future.

"I never imagined something like this would ever happen," he sadly revealed. "Now it looks like Maleficent rules the world."

Kairi's back hairs stood up at the mention of the name and she felt tears come to her eyes. She felt scared all of a sudden. She felt scared for Sora.

Outside the castle walls, the final bodies were thrown on the spit and lighted.

-KH-

The following morning, Riku found himself in a cave training with Master Yen Sid. It had been several hours since breakfast and Yen Sid worked the teenager hard. Dark magic was very complicated to master and the old wizard made an effort to talk the training through with his newest pupil. He wanted Riku to understand the concept of wizardry and to not only memorize spells and incantations. Yen Sid believed that understanding is the only way to fully master magic. Focus was instrumental and mental toughness was a necessity.

"Hold it longer," he instructed Riku. Sweat poured down the teen's face and his body was shaking violently. Riku clenched his jaw tightly as he felt his body draw nearer to implosion. His bright green eyes flashed yellow. Yen Sid rubbed his bearded chin in surprise as he saw the ocular transformation. Making a mental note to research it later, he skimmed through his memory to where he had seen that before. Meaninwhile, Riku couldn't hold it in anymore and it pained him as the magic trashed around him like a wildfire storm. Drawing one last ounce of breath, Riku let out a loud yell and Yen Sid covered his face with his arm as the dark magic imploded. The force shook the cave and Riku feared a cave in. However the little cave didn't crumble and Yen Sid continued the training.

"Your timing is off," Yen Sid commented, "and make sure you breathe. Inhale through your nose; exhale through your mouth and keep the rhythm."

Riku nodded as he took a big breath of air. His heart was pounding and his arms were shaking as if he was deprived of protein. Licking his lips, he shot his arms to the side and whirled up another wave of magic. The training that he underwent was entirely insane by the most extreme definitions. Here he was, a novice at best, conjuring spells that he truly couldn't handle. Yet, Yen Sid explained that forcing the issue was necessary and Riku slowly found that the old man was indeed, correct. A few minutes ago, Riku summoned a small magic ball. To his surprise, it was incredibly easy to handle and he was able to control it as if it was attached to a string. He lifted his eyebrows in astonishment and dismissed the spell.

-KH-

The sound of leaves rustled underneath his foot with each step the teenager took. Following his intuition, Sora decided to leave Yen Sid's house for a change in scenery. He didn't know how long he had walked for or where he was going. His gut, on the other hand, was strongly pulling him, directing his steps as he came to his destination. The sun was high in the sky and its pleasant rays warmed Sora's spirit. The fall air was crisp and was fresh to his nostrils as he inhaled. There was wonderful weather this day. It was perfect.

Sora sat under the shade of a tall maple tree enjoying the sights and sounds around him. It had been a while since he could kick back and relax and he wanted to use this time effectively. These serene moments were ones that Sora knew he couldn't take for granted anymore. There was no telling the next time he'd have an open space to lie in. He found the running river soothing to his ears and the birds chirping in the air made him drowsy. All around him, the smell of opened flowers made him forget his problems and a complacent smile grew on his face. Times like these were always special where he didn't have a care in the world. For an hour or so he'd let life run its course. Leaning against the tree trunk, Sora threw his arms behind his head and let out a great yawn. Within moments he was dozing off.

* * *

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	13. The Price of Wisdom

**Chapter 13: The Price of Wisdom  
**

He stood at the door of the castle, silent and unafraid. The stone edifice was a mighty barrier and though it was shut closed, he could feel an omnipotent, sinister vibe seep through its tiny cracks. Gripping the hood of his black cloak to block the incoming air, the man knocked on the door. The echo bounced through the castle and traveled in and out its many dark chambers. The sound culminated into a low rumble followed by the resonance of steel on stone. Within seconds on the door swung open letting hot, dry air escape. The man turned and shielded his face from the gust of wind and dust that was blown towards him. Taking a look into the castle, the man's iris reflected no light as the dark abyss before him swallowed all traces of luminosity. Dropping his hood to reveal fair skin, rich blonde hair, and curious red eyes, he entered. A dimly lit foyer welcomed him and there was no warmth in this place. Narrowing his sight, he found a staircase tucked in the corner of the room. His boots clanked on the tiled floor as he quickened his pace. The hanging pictures of grotesque and eerie artwork sent chills down his spine and the blinking yellow eyes that surrounded him were more than enough to make his blood freeze. Grasping the handrail, the man rushed up stairs. Thankfully the hallway was bare, save for the long rug that lined the floor. There was a tall window that permitted light to enter and he followed the rays to the next door. Placing a hand on the cold steel of the door knob, he heard another low rumble from the other side. The door opened slowly and two black horns were the first thing the man saw.

"Welcome Ansem," Maleficent greeted though there was no cordiality in her tone. "It's so good to see from you again."

"Please call me Xemnas," the man casually said. "I prefer not to use my former alias anymore. It's beginning to leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"Very well then," the witch complied. "Have you…"

"Yes. I'm here for the second Heartless specimen," he said abruptly. "My research is nearing completion and I'd like to get my hands on the next specimen as soon as possible."

Maleficent turned away and shot her eyes to the gated door on the far side of the room. It rolled up as if it was mechanical and a Soldier Heartless walked out in all its disoriented glory.

"I find it odd that you would trade your kingdom for that_ thing _but I thank you for your offering," Maleficent said with a wicked smile. "Radiant Garden fell into my hands as you said."

"Just as Odin traded one of his eyes for wisdom, I trade mine. These Heartless are more important than you know," Xemnas began to explain. "If I can understand them better then my research will be a tremendous success. These Heartless stem from the darkness in people's hearts. Lust, greed, sin, pain, revenge, and bitterness are contained in every single heart and they fuel the Heartless. It feeds them and they want more. I want to tap into their power and harness it. Besides, Radiant Garden can be built again."

"Yes, and I will build it into a bastion of darkness!"

"Do as you wish," Xemnas said indifferently.

Maleficent slowly walked back to her throne with an amused smile on her lips. As smart as Ansem was, he wasn't half the diplomat Creon was. The witch knew she had won this trade. The Heartless are only pawns, worthless beings with no purpose and no direction. Ansem was proved foolish.

"You may leave me now," she said to Xemnas.

The blonde haired man stepped out the door with the disorganized Heartless following behind. Maleficent sat back in her chair and peered into her murky cauldron. The water swirled before turning clear and the image of Riku appeared. Her eyes twinkled in anticipation as she watched him summon a dark magic spell. Riku grunted loudly as he sat up off the ground. The last blast turned out to be very powerful and it blew up in front of him.

"Perfect," the witch muttered to herself as she stroked her bird's beak.

-KH-

Sora sat in Master Yen Sid's small garden, cleaning his weapon with a rag underneath the shade of the giant oak tree. He had finished rubbing down the hilt and it shone brightly as he held it out in front of him to inspect his work. Working with a smile, the teen swiped his thumb on the handle and found no dust present. Before he could start on the blade itself, he heard his name called.

"There you are," Leon said with a relieved voice. "Come on, I feel like sparring."

Sora smiled as he grabbed his halfway cleaned keyblade. He knew it would get dirty and dinged again but he didn't care. A good spar sounded too good to pass up. Maybe if he won, he could get Leon to clean his blade for him.

He followed Leon to the clearing and held his blade out in front of him. Leon drew his gunblade and stared Sora in the eyes. Waiting for Sora to blink, he took off with full speed. Sora jumped back as he looked to evade Leon's first lunge. Taking a deep breath, the teen launched a fire spell that exploded on the ground as it hid his presence from Leon. However, the veteran would not be fooled. Seeing a shadow widened beneath him, Leon lifted his blade and successfully blocked Sora's slash. Performing a quick somersault, Sora bounced off the impact and landed in front of Leon. Swiping his blade at his opponent's ankles, the spiky brunette aimed to take Leon's legs out. Leon once again was a step in front and trapped Sora's blade under his boot. He clipped Sora on the shoulder and threw him aside. Lifting his boot, Leon released the blade and kicked it back. The boy got up and brushed the dust from his outfit. Round one had just ended.

"Don't open up too much," Leon warned.

Sora inspected the tip of his weapon and signaled to Leon that he was ready for another bout. This time, he decided to take things a tad slower. Feigning a step to the left, he pivoted instead to the right exposing his side to his opponent. It was an unconventional move but Sora's footwork did look good. It caught Leon off guard and he froze for a brief second. Sora, this time, rushed in with his weapon, ready to strike. A few paces before impact, he hesitated, stalling his position a little while longer. Waiting for Leon to strike first, Sora caught his opponent's weapon in mid-swing. Leon grunted as Sora's weight pushed down towards his arm, jamming it back. Feeling the pressure, Leon stepped to the side to loosen his arm and that left Sora off balance. Finding the kid's back towards him, he swung down and the young teen fell forward into the ground. Round two belonged to Leon.

"Come on, kid. I know you can do better than that. Keep your balance," Leon advised. "Stay focused. Fights are won by those who preserve."

Sora looked on with disbelief as he slammed his fist into the ground knowing that Leon got the best of him on that bout. His eyes burned in rage and he felt a sense of desperation drown him. Leon stood across from him with a disappointed look on his face. Letting out a thunderous yell, Sora unloaded on a barrage of fire spells that Leon easily reflected. He flipped and spun as he artfully evaded his own attack and clashed blades with Leon. Both fighters were thrown apart due to the tremendous show of force but once again they were locked in battle. Sora evaded a jab and blocked a poweful slash to his face. Bringing his blade back around, he swung for Leon's chest but missed by mere inches. Back and forth the two fighters went and the intensity and speed of their attacks increased as they fought on. Fatigue began to settle but neither dared to stop for fear of being decapitated. Sora jumped back and leapt straight for Leon's body. He summoned another fire spell and it exploded instantly. Leon coughed as dust and ash flew into his face. Using his blade as a pole vaulting stick, Sora bounced off the ground and got behind his opponent. With a strong kick that hit Leon square in the back, the fighter went sprawling to the ground. He breathed out heavily, mentally applauding his student's wit and creativity. Sora wasn't the best fighter out there but he sure was one of the most innovative.

"If you can master that last move though..." Leon said as he dusted himself off. "I never seen anything like it."

He stood to his feet and sheathed his gunblade. He approached Sora with a rare smile and patted him on the shoulder. Quietly, he walked off. Sora brushed his hair from his eyes as he took out his rag and soaked it in the river. The hilt looked worse than before, but at least he had all afternoon to himself. Taking a seat under the oak tree, he started the cleaning process all over again.

-KH-

Master Yen Sid sat at his desk, his eyes immersed in a book that was open before him. He had gone through a good portion of the book, making mental notes to himself as he turned the pages. The old book was large in size and it's brown tattered pages contained all sorts of wisdom. Bound to it were the writings of past wizards. Their knowledge and expertise was gathered into the pages. Yen Sid stopped for a brief second and stared off to the side. There he remained until a thought struck his fancy and he immediately returned to the book. His study continued and he stood from his chair and took another book, smaller in size, from the adjacent bookshelf. He dropped the book on the desk before sitting back down. Wiping the dusty cover with his old hand, the man flipped several pages and ran a finger over the text absorbing it like osmoisis. He came to an abrupt stop and reread the proceeding paragraph:

_Wizardry at its finest seeks to defy the supreme rule of the universe in which matter is neither creater nor destroyed. Such as is with energy.  
Spontaneous reactions are taken to be true and through focus and self-discipline can one master the discipline of wizardry.  
Fire is created by the burning desire in one's soul.  
Ice is formed by the cold determination that runs through the veins.  
Thunder descends from the impulses that cascade from the head to the spine.  
But the greatest of these is darkness- the power of the heart, the hidden agenda of lust, the birth of despair.  
Failure to control darkness leads to the undoing of a person as their heart remains unpure, unholy, unsanctified.  
Death is imminent. That is absolute._

Yen Sid frowned after taking a long sigh. His gaze turned towards the open window of his house and his thoughts turned to the albino haired boy. Recalling his memories from three days ago, he remembered Riku's eyes turning yellow. This clearly was the first sign of a metamorphosis. No doubt his heart was already feeling the effects of the magic. It would only take time until they had lost him for good. The darkness was an unresistable temptation which is why self-control, discipline, and focus are needed to perform even the most basic spells.

He turned back to the books that were lying on the table and he skipped ahead a few pages hoping to find more answers. He had lost one student already. Hopefully, he wouldn't lose another one.

-KH-

A covered wagon approached the silent town of Naxos. Pulling on the reins tightly, the driver slowed the draft horses to a complete stop. Turning his head to face the inside of the wagon, his tumultuous voice woke up the sleeping passenger.

"Wake up milady," the man voiced. "We have arrived."

Alexis lifted her head from her arms and looked at the man with weary eyes. A confirming nod from the driver answered her and she got up and reached for her bag. Sliding it out of the wagon it fell to the ground with a thud. Alexis thanked the man. She watched the wagon drive away, leaving her by the wayside. Alexis breathed in deeply and she clutched the handle of her bag. Naxos was her home now as it was when she was a baby. A Naxoian at birth, she moved to Radiant Garden when he mother passed away. She knew no one here, her family either dead or long gone. Still, it was her home; it was the only place she could return to. Radiant Garden laid in ruins, her home was destroyed, and her father was probably dead. She snapped out of her thoughts and found herself in front of an old single-story home. Feeling quite nervous, she retreated her hand back and looked to her side. There was no one out on the streets today and the high sun indicated that it was past noon. Straightening her dress and combing back her hair, Alexis approached the door and knocked twice. An old lady answered it.

"How may I help you deary?" the woman inquired. She had a warm smile and a gentle face that was covered in wrinkles. However, her warm presence made Alexis feel at ease.

"I came from Radiant Garden. I have no place to go and no one to turn to," she softly said. "I was born here and I felt as though I could come back."

The old woman listened attentively with a small smile creeping on the edge of her mouth.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Alexis. My father was Adrastos."

"Adrastos..." the woman silently repeated. "Ah, yes. I remember now. That was such a long time ago. He built my back fence all those years ago. Tell me, how does he fare?"

Alexis closed her eyes and turned away.

"Oh you poor thing. I am so sorry. Please come inside."

She led the young girl into her home and had her sit in the comfy chair. Then she brought her bread and butter to feed her appetite.

"Thank you so much," Alexis said as he dug into her food. It had been a while since she had a decent meal and she longed for more than dried fruit and scraps of meat.

"I've lived here for so long," the old woman started out saying. "You'll be pleased to know that your father's house still stands. You may have it if you want."

Alexis jumped to her feet in jubilee. "I cannot believe it. After all these years..."

"Yes. It's on the far side of the city though. It has had several renters in the past but I'm sure the city officals will gladly give it to you. I believe you still have entitlements to it."

Alexis nodded with such enthusiasm and she raced for the door. The old woman followed behind and gave Alexis a motherly hug before sending her off.

"I will never forget this m'am," Alexis said.

"Please, call me Ilithia."

With that Alexis took off. Home awaited her.

-KH-

There were only a number of a buildings that survived the Heartless' attack. Everything south of the castle was destroyed and that included the main gate, the residential district, and the marketplace. To the north stood the castle itself, the army headquarters which housed general's offices, the armory, and the Hall of the Council. Kairi walked slowly, using the main road which was once lined with beautiful flowers and crafted statues. Now, only red blood dressed the ground and destroyed buildings decorated the scenery. Her legs were taking her to the Hall of the Council and she had to be careful not to get caught. She didn't want to be a burden; she was just rather curious. Her father had immediately chose to handle the manners of business once the dead were taken care of. No doubt he would push to rebuild the city. Kairi lowered herself to the floor as she tilted her head towards the doorway. Once again the doors were shut tightly and hardly any sound could be heard. Loud yells coming from the chamber were only a whisper to Kairi's ears.

"With the number of unavailable workers, a task like this seems impossible. Not to mention the cost, but we could very well see ourselves swimming in a sea of debt," a voice said.

"I understand your concern, Luxord," the king said. "But I want this city rebuilt. Debt is of no concern to me when we have people in need of homes. We are out in the open for the wolves to come and devour us!"

"You do know that we need to construct 10,000 homes," Luxord answered, reminding the king of the task. "Workers are scarce. We'll be lucky to have homes ready for use in three years."

"Two years."

"That's impossible!" Luxord exclaimed. As the banker of the council, he overlooked all monetary exchanges in the city. He feared the treasury would be broke before the city would be given the chance to stand again.

"I'm no gambling man," the king said, "but I _bet_ you I can raise houses in two years. Just give me the funds."

Suddenly there was a twinkle found in Luxord's eyes. With a reputation for being known as a gambler there was only one thing to say: "Alright. I'll call."

The king smiled as looked down at the table. In front of him was a census, an unoffical account of how many remained in the city. Behind that sheet, was another. This one was from Theon, which was located to the west. A report from them confirmed that nearly 10,000 Radiant Garden citizens had flocked there. Azal had counts of 15,000 people and the rest were scattered among the cities of Hafet, Mava, and Nahara.

"Flush out the treasury, if you have to. I want homes up in two years. Send word out to the neighboring cities and tell them send their best workers. We'll pay them handsomely."

The council members nodded in agreement. They would send word the first thing tomorrow.

King Creon shook his head, sighing. Those Heartless were a big thorn in his side causing him to rebuild a city that had stood at its peak. Homes would soon be built and then would come the construction of other buildings. The gate would have to be fixed. Creon laughed briefly. This was just like the first days when he was handed the kingship. They'd have to start from scratch all over again.

* * *

I felt so rushed to type up this chapter because I'll be out of state next week. So, hopefully, it wasn't too bad. Be NICE!

I promise I'll throw up the next chapter the moment I get back.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	14. Invitation to Darkness

It's good to be home.

"God is great. Beer is good. People are crazy."- Billy Currington

* * *

**Chapter 14: Invitation to Darkness**

*******

Utter darkness…

_Where am I?_

…To the left and to the right.

_It was just a dream. That's right. It was only a dream._

*******

Riku sat up with his head buried in his hands. It was another one of those dreams. They kept reoccurring, every scene, every transition and that face. Curse that face! Pale, red lips, coal eyes- just who was that person? She called to him in his dreams saying '_come to me. I can help you. I know what you want and I can give it to you._'

The silver haired teen breathed heavily as he tried to shake the daunting image from his mind. As far as he could remember, this dream had been happening ever since his first magic training with Merlin. It had grown in intensity and in duration. In these visions, he remembered being alone in the darkness. There was no one around him and it was dead silent. He felt the silence would kill him; it was so strange. It was dark and he couldn't see his hand if it were in front of his face. Then it would shift to a dimly lit room. He could see green lights and the cries of crows. Now, recently, he could a face. That face sent shivers down his spine. He could hear her talk, and though her voice sounded pleasant, he feared her silver tongue was poisonous. Her words were sweet and comforting, warm and inviting. Still, something seemed out of place. Something didn't click. It was too lifelike.

Throughout it all, Riku was fully conscious in those dreams. He remembered waking one night and his ears rang from those blasted crows. Worst of all, his cheek felt warm where that mysterious woman had touched him.

_Come to me._

Riku's eyes grew wide and he shot out of bed. Summoning his keyblade and getting into a crouching position, he turned his head from side to side trying to find the source of the voice.

_Come to Mount Caucasus._

The teen swung his blade wildly but drew only air. He couldn't hear the voice anymore but he could feel a strong presence watching him. This unnerved him and he closed his eyes tightly to drown out his fear. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. Before the dawn rose, he would leave for Mount Caucasus. He had to know who was calling him.

Riku turned towards the windows and pulled aside the wooden blinds. His eyes watered from the moonlight and he squinted at the change of brightness. It felt cold outside- as autumn was creeping slowly towards winter. It would begin snowing in a few months and come Christmas, the ground would be painted white. Goosebumps trailed up and down his arms and he breathed into his fists to keep warm. The sound of crickets played the nighttime lullaby and the calm river swooshed gently. Taking a breath of fresh air, the teen patted the window sill and drew the blinds. His room was now dark but his eyes still carried enough light to see him to the door. Turning the knob gently, he bent down to pick up his bag. Taking a quick glance towards the direction of Sora's and Leon's door he muttered a swift farewell as he left.

"Riku..."

The boy stopped but did not turn around. He knew the voice. Instead he closed his eyes and continued walking.

"I already know what you're going to say, Master Yen Sid."

The old man smiled and nodded. He knew what he wanted to say as well. The same, exact words were teeming in his mind as he recalled what had happened nearly 20 years ago. He had lost a student on this exact same night and the image of Riku standing before him with a sack thrown over his back...it was all too familiar. The irony of coincidence...

"Where there is darkness, you'll need a light."

"The sun will be up in a few hours," the teen replied.

With those parting words said, Riku picked up his legs and continued out. Yen Sid could only watch as his newest pupil ascended into the darkness and vanished.

"Keep a strong heart," Yen Sid muttered, "keep a strong heart."

-KH-

The stone floors of the cold and dready castle echoed from the sound of Xemnas' boots as he moved across the room. Candles lit the way for him as he walked and the sound of metal clinked just before him. Water seeped down the sides of the walls and dripped harmoniously onto the ground. It had rained last night, or more precisely, in the wee hours of the morning but Xemnas would not let the excess moisture derail him from his work. Maleficent had been kind enough to allow him access to her collection of heartless, let alone the entire basement of her castle so he could undergo his research.

He approached the table where the Soldier heartless lay, bondaged by metal chains. Looking at the squirming specimen, his eyes smiled at the amount of knowledge he would soon encompass. He had dealt with Shadow heartless previously and this new type of heartless intrigued him. Reaching into his pockets to produce some papers, he looked them over, particularly at the results. If he were correct, the Soldier heartless would behave similarly to Shadow heartless. Oh, the thought of his findings excited him! He unhooked the heartless and let the examination begin.

-KH-

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT!?"

"He left."

"HE LEFT!?"

"He. Left," Leon said spelling it out for the brunette.

Sora slammed his fist into the table nearly knocking down the silverware that held their breakfast. A plate of eggs, meat, fish, and fresh fruit decorated the table top. Still it was not enough to sway the anger and disbelief of one spiky brunette.

"Mother of mayhem," Sora blurted out as he stuffed a slice of meat into his mouth. "What the heck was he thinking?"

Yen Sid took a seat in the chair that was directly across from Sora. As he watched the boy eat, he folded his hands thinking of how to relay the story for the second time.

"Riku left last night while you were sleeping. He took his bag and left," Yen Sid said over Sora's ruckus.

"Yeah, I know that," the teen said after he finished tapping his fork on the plate. "I want to know why."

"Yes, well," Merlin sighed as he prepared himself. "Last night, I don't know if you felt it, but there was a presence in the woods. I felt it and so did Riku. No doubt this was Maleficent's work, sending an accomplice to Riku. All the times Riku has failed to master his magic has made Maleficent's job easier and easier. A weak heart can only resist temptation for so long. Sora, your heart is strong, pure, innocent. It can't be easily taken over. Maleficent called to him and he could not resist. That's why he left."

Sora sat there in silence contemplating each word that Master Yen Sid had spoken. Though it hurt his heart, Sora knew he had lost a friend, a brother.

"What do we do now?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

Leon patted Sora on the shoulder gently. "We finish our mission."

Sora nodded defeatedly as he stabbed his fork into his eggs. Though he didn't have the stomach, this was the only medication he had now to relieve himself.

When breakfast was done Sora and Leon left.

-KH-

The morning walk to Sora felt long and slow as if time wasn't moving. His usual brown eyes didn't gleam as they used to and soft tears welled in his eyes making it hard to see the dirt path he and Leon travelled along. Their journey now took them closer and closer to the Radiant Garden gates. Apparently, Yen Sid lived on the far side and their trip there now put them out of the way. They would have to circle around the remains of Radiant Garden, across the plains, and through a trecherous valley before making the climb up Mount Caucasus. Another week or so would bring them to the base of the mountain.

Leon glanced over his shoulder at Sora who walked silently behind him. He'd grown accustom to the boy's complaints of hunger and fatigue. As a matter of fact, he started to regard them as reminders him that Sora was still present in the group. However no word or even a sound came from the teen and though Leon enjoyed much peace and quiet, the muteness was unnerving. Sora was never this quiet. Leon turned his head back to the front respecting his friend's wish for alone time. He knew how important Riku was to Sora. If he remembered correctly, they've lived together for a while now and were inseperable. They kept each other alive through the years. Riku had kept Sora in check and behaved while the brunette's sense of humor and adventure allowed them to forget their troubles.

It would be hard for Sora without him around.

The destroyed city came into view as they trekked over the hill. It was quiet, desolate, and not to mention, pitiful. It was just another reminder for Sora that everything had gone wrong. The stone gate laid as a pile of rubble giving access to the inside of the ruined city. The once paved walkways were brushed over with dirt. The buildings that once stood were reduced. Radiant Garden had derived its name from the surrounding beauty that decorated the landscape. It was like a garden with blooming flowers of rich bright colors. The structured buildings were the flowers; the high impenetrable walls were the trees. The advanced architecture was no where to be found and the remnants made it hard to attest that a once proud city had stood here.

"Don't look at it," Leon quietly commanded. "It'll only make you sick."

Sora ripped his gaze away from his home and continued following behind Leon. He found the task impossible as he turned his head quickly to catch one last glimpse of his past. However, he stared at the sight for too long. He soon felt sick to his stomach and probably could guess that his face was turning green. Sora wanted to hurl. Falling face first into the ground, he laid there motionless.

Leon stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Sora on the ground. It was a sad sight to see, he had to admit. In his mind, Leon disapproved at Sora's lack of experience. As much as he admired the boy's heart and will, an alert mind was just too important to be substituted. Finding Sora too young to understand the importance of moving on, Leon saved the criticism and decided to give the youngster a break. He didn't want to break Sora's spirit. He figured he had been hard on him enough. The pressure of fighting, mixed with the disapproval of the townspeople already had taken turns beating down on Sora. Throw in all those times Riku had won each practice fight, Leon figured Sora didn't have any left in the tank. Acting in an unprecedented manner, Leon took a seat beside the brunette. He had to find a way to make Sora move on. Forget the city. Forget Riku. Forget everything except the mission.

It was getting pretty late in the afternoon. So much for time not moving. Leon slipped the brown bag off his shoulders and untied the rope. Digging into the sack, he grabbed a loaf of bread and portions of fish they had caught the night before. There was nothing like smoked salmon to cure a hurting heart or a troubled tummy. He tossed it casually to Sora who caught it without a second thought. Looking over the food, Sora shrugged as he plopped it into his mouth.

Leon smiled for the first time that day. It was good to see that Sora still had an apetite and hopefully eating would fill his void, if only temporary. Leon knew how hard it was cope sometimes. But as experience taught him, moving on was the best thing to do. No doubt they would have to face Riku sooner or later, and Leon knew it would be job to prepare Sora emotionally for that day.

Sora continued eating and a loud burp signalled that the teen had finally come around.

"You know, this has been the first time I've been able to eat without worry about Riku stealing my food..." Sora said, and for the first time that day, he smiled.

"That's good to hear but don't think you'll be able to eat like this more often. I'm still here," Leon responded as he laid on his back. "I'll have to be dead before you can eat in peace."

Sora laughed as he finished his dinner.

-KH-

The Heartless moved as Xemnas opened the valve. Water came rushing through the rusted pipes, powering the water wheel. The sound of rushing water made a deafening noise as the wheel rotated, allowing electricity to flow and enable light to shine. His workstation was unbearable. Paper decorated his work bench, littered the floor, and covered every available dry surface that was within his reach. The water produce mold that was smell after a few days, and not to mention, it was dark and cold here.

Working intensely, he took a syringe and jabbed it into the heartless' neck. It didn't squirm but turned its eyes to look at the intense face of the man. Using his thumb, Xemnas drew about ten milliliters of black gunk from the heartless and transferred it into a tube. The heartless continued to watch as Xemnas took a pipette and squeezed 2-3 nanoliters of the gunk and set it on a slide. He put a drop of water on it and placed the slide on the table. The tube was put on ice.

Feeling quite bad, Xemnas stepped back. He turned around suddenly, scaring the poor heartless, and fired a dark magic spell at the sample. A column of smoke rose to the air and Xemnas blew it away as if it was too hot to handle. There was no doubt about it; he was bad. Apparently, there was more liquid present that before so he poured it carefully back into the tube and shook it rapidly. Placing the tube on a lazy Susan type contraption, he spun it until it came to a dead halt. He took the tube and flicked with his finger and not to his surprise; there were two distinct layers that quickly reverted back to one. He kept in mind the immiscible layers, hoping to resolve this reaction. However, the results were conclusive and consistent (within a 5% range). Dark magic and heartless were related.

Labeling the tube, _Sample 2_, he stored it in an ice water bath. He finished penning his results in a folder that he kept and closed it with much satisfaction on his face. He turned to the Heartless and opened the door of his laboratory letting it out. His research was still far from complete but at least he was getting there.

* * *

Guess what? I have a surprise for everyone! I made a Sora/Kairi amv. Here's the link: youtube[dot]com/watch?v=V3DeN4GuFMc. Just replace the [dot] with a period. You guys know how to use youtube so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	15. Fear the Reaper

**Chapter 15: Fear the Reaper**

The smell of sulfur burned his lungs as Riku stood at the stone edifice that blocked entrance into Maleficent's castle. His mouth was opened in awe as he took in the magnificent architecture. It was stone built, hard, and terrorizing. Taking a deep breath, he placed a gloved hand on the cold hard stone. He couldn't believe he was here, right in front of the enemy's stronghold with no resistance in sight. He knew death was waiting for him and it was too late to turn back. His thoughts teemed in his head as he recalled final memories of his life. The sword fights with Sora, stealing fruit in broad daylight, Alexis - he was going to lose it all. He knew the darkness would kill him. Merlin said so. Yen Sid knew it as well. It unnerved him greatly. Whether it was the eerie silence in the air that surrounded him or the fact that Maleficent was waiting for him behind closed doors, Riku couldn't help but feel some fear rise in his body. Either way, he knew he had fallen into a trap with his death as the likely outcome.

Why he followed those orders, he didn't know. It sounded like a good idea at the time. He could say that about all of Sora's ideas, but what he couldn't say was that he was here because of Sora. No! He was here because he _wanted_ to be here. There was no Sora to hurry him along. Sora was not with him anymore. He was now flying solo- no wingman needed.

The stone door parted much to the teen's surprise and nothing except darkness welcomed him. It was a gloomy welcome but it felt so inviting and warm. Feeling doubt and worry, Riku willed himself on. Dim green lights illuminated the way for him as if they were leading him directly to Maleficent.

Going up the stairwell, he followed the one track hallway and came to a wooden door. Lifting a fist to knock, the doors seemingly cracked open and Riku tugged on the door handle, opening it all the way. Seems like everything in this place is automatic Riku thought to himself.

"I've been expecting you, keyblade wielder," a drone voice called from across the dimly lit room. "Come closer and let me see your face."

Riku followed the voice as he took each step. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness and he felt dependent on the voice to lead him. With his other senses unawakened, Riku maneuvered slowly and gently as a blind man through busy streets. This was exactly like his dream. The sound of the voice, the darkness around him, and his consciousness still intact…this was actual reality. Step after step he took until he found himself staring into the dark coal eyes of death itself. Those eyes! Those were the eyes that watched him fall asleep. Those were the lips that talked to him, quelling him. And that face! Feeling his heart jump up to his throat, he took a step back.

"Don't be afraid," Maleficent calmly said with an amused grin on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person but I still can't see your face. Here, step into the light and let me see you."

The room ignited with light that poured from the ceiling and it grew wider. Riku closed his eyes as he stepped into the spotlight.

"So, you are Riku," Maleficent said to herself. "I can sense a great deal of darkness within you, a great stress. I can easily take that away."

She stretched out a thin hand in front of him. As she spoke a multitude of yellow eyes appeared behind her.

Feeling the threat imposed on his life, Riku reached out his hand summoning his black blade. However, he was stopped, frozen in his tracks, and unable to move a single muscle.

"What the-?! What do you want with me?" he yelled as he fought for control of his body. He felt his finger muscles give way and his blade fell to the ground.

"That's better," the witch breathed. "You really have to learn how to control yourself."

Riku clenched his jaw, groaning inwardly. He was at the mercy of this witch and unable to do anything, he relaxed.

"You still haven't answered my question," he replied. "What do you want?"

"There's nothing I want but you have something that is of interest to me," Maleficent said as she sat up from her throne. She touched the boy's chin and lifted his face as she stared into his green eyes. "I can use you."

Riku ripped his face away from Maleficent's touch, feeling defiled and teased. He hated smooth talkers and he knew he already hated Maleficent.

"I know you have a hard time controlling your magic," the witch said. "I can help you with that but in return you must help me."

"And if I refuse?"

"You die. Either way, I could kill you now or let your own magic consume you. It's your choice, my dear boy. It would be a waste if the world couldn't see what you're capable of. I know. I can see it." A rare smile was on her face.

Riku grunted as he glared at her. He knew he had no choice. Fearing for his life, he dutifully closed his eyes and prayed that Sora would forgive him: "I'll help you."

"Splendid," the witch smiled. "All I need you to do is relax."

Riku closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. Feeling a cool sensation take over his body, he opened his eyes suddenly and found himself levitating in the air. Turning to find Maleficent throwing ingredients in her cauldron, he closed his eyes once more. Sharp pain entered his body and he felt his muscles cramp up suddenly. He shot out in pain as he clenched his teeth. Sweat poured down his back as the surging pain crept from his spine downwards. He began to shake violently as the electrical impulses in his body began to heighten and he was thrown into a spasm. Riku felt as if his head was going to be torn apart. This was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. It was as if swords were being jabbed into his sides and hot coals burned his skin. He screamed in pain once more and tears welled in his eyes. In an instant all his energy had left him and his body fell limp as he floated gently to the ground. Smoke rose from his battered and beaten body. Feeling powerless, he drifted into unconsciousness.

-KH-

Riku shoved the wooden door open as he walked into the dim room. He had just signed his life to Maleficent. Yet, he had no ill feelings toward it. Maleficent had promised him power in his newly reborn state. The power of darkness was sufficient enough for him and it felt good. He could feel it course though his veins like a raging river, empowering his senses. It was an unbelievable feeling and he welcomed it, invitingly.

Scanning the room with his eyes, he found a bed, a table, and a dresser in the corner. To his left there was a coat hanger and a black robe was draped over it. Sliding off his old garment to expose his chest, he took the new black robe and threw it over his shoulders. The fabric felt cool to his skin. Its lightweight and baggy style gave him ample room to move. Smiling, he threw his old clothing aside before taking a seat on the bed. Maleficent had advised him to take the night off to rest and recover. The stimulation process would not be complete until the morning. Then would Maleficent give him his first assignment.

Riku fell back onto the bed in an attempt to get some rest. His muscles were still sore and his mind was aching miserably. In his pain, however, he could feel power swelling inside him.

-KH-

Maleficent strolled along in the dim hallway of her castle. Though it was already morning, the sun continued to hide behind the clouds. It's scared of me, she thought. A sinister smile spread across her face as she continued walking. Her head was held high and the sheer wall of invincibility that surrounded her grew stronger and stronger with each day passing.

Maleficent's thoughts were soon interrupted as she came across the open window. A shimmering gleam caught her eye and she looked outside surprised to find Riku outside practicing his sword skills. His Way to the Dawn keyblade looked different this morning. Maleficent knew of the keyblades; she knew of their strength and she knew of their historical significance. But something was different and in her gut, she couldn't figure out what.

Riku flipped forward with ease landing on both feet as he squared his shoulders to deliver a deathful blow against a large bodied Heartless. However, the frontal defense of the Heartless only made Riku's attack bounce off like rubber. This sent the teen reeling backwards and he dug his newly received boots into the ground to stop him. His enemy bumbled forward with its arms waving in the air. Riku jumped back each time the monster drew closer and closer. With a smirk, the silver haired teen slipped between the Heartless' legs and appeared behind it. Using a sharp pivot, Riku fired a dark magic sphere that connected with his opponent. The Heartless fell to the ground, totally vulnerable to attack. Riku jumped in the air and finding the soft spot, he plunged his blade into the Heartless' back. It disappeared with a flash of smoke leaving only a black residue behind. Two more Heartless appeared but like their comrade, they too were defeated.

Maleficent watched the teen fight. She had to admit, his power had increased two-fold and she could sense his strength. It was much more striking than earlier.

Riku swiped his keyblade through a Heartless with blinding speed. The cut was so clean and crisp, it detached the monster from the waist, like slicing through a cake. The Heartless' upper torso slid off its body like butter. Riku stabbed his blade into the ground and the enemy vanished. Maleficent's eyes grew wide as a new Heartless sprang into the air behind Riku. The teen ducked his head forward and stretched out his hand. A magic spell followed and that was the end of it. Riku took his keyblade from the ground and slung it over his shoulder in victory.

That's when it hit Maleficent.

Riku's blade had a more curved figure as if it looked like a _scythe_. Aside from that, the blade had its original colors. The white wing that was characteristic of the Way to the Dawn was replaced by an eye found on the hilt. Maleficent smiled once more as recalled the name of the new keyblade: The Soul Eater. She laughed out heartily, surprising her crow.

"My, my, isn't Riku the little reaper."

This was the ticket she was waiting for. Riku was the reaper of lives. The dark keyblade was evidence of that and she couldn't wait to use him. Her plan was going along perfectly.

-KH-

"Are you going to use this boy?"

"Yes, I am, Xemnas," Maleficent answered him. She sat coolly in her chair rubbing the orb of her staff. "He will be my engine for destruction. Those Heartless don't have much use to me and are easily expendable."

"Then may I ask why you choose Riku."

"I choose Riku the same way you chose to leave Yen Sid. It is all a matter of wanting _more_. Riku wanted power so he came to me. You came because you wanted knowledge. Have I not provided enough for you already?"

"Yes, you have. I have learned so much about the Heartless and their nature. My experiments have been a success and now I curse my colleagues who ridiculed me. Only if they knew what I am now capable of; the vast extent of my knowledge reaches to the heavens!"

Maleficent smiled behind her eyes at Xemnas' foolishness. The Heartless weren't made to be learned but made to purge worlds. They corrupted an area making it unbearable for life. They spread death like a plague. But now she had Riku. She couldn't have asked for anything better. It was unbelievable. By corrupting his mind and blinding him with his petty desire for power, she was easily able to draw him to her side like leading a horse to water. It was _too_ easy!

"Tomorrow I will have him pay a visit to Radiant Garden," she said with an amused laugh. "I know Riku is dying to see his old home again. Homesickness is such an ailment."

-KH-

"This can't be good," Sora mouthed to himself as he looked up at the night sky.

The thick dark clouds hovered over the crescent moon, covering it like a veil. Sora shuddered at the sight. The _scythe_ looking moon looked terrorizing from up above. Interestingly enough, he drew parallels between this night and the night the Heartless destroyed Radiant Garden. The moon was blanketed and darkness surrounded him. There were no stars and if there were any, they would have been hidden away. It seemed the moon was terrified of the darkness as well.

Sora fell on his back and threw his arms behind his head as he always did when he was thinking. Only now, he couldn't relax. He couldn't shake the thoughts of Riku from his mind and he couldn't come to terms with his home being destroyed. What had happened to Kairi? Did she make it out? What about the king and queen? They had been so nice and welcoming to him and it shattered his heart to think that they did not survive.

Reclining back and letting the calm night overtake him, he closed his eyes. Still, he could find no peace and he opened to be greeted by one flickering star that had been able to seep from behind the clouds. This brought a great relief to the young boy and his spirits lifted. There was a reason why he watched the sky at night. Not only was it peaceful but it gave him a sense of direction. He couldn't remember how many stars he had wish upon and he couldn't tell you how many constellations he had seen. The night sky had given him a different perspective on life and it made him realize how small his problems were. Eyeing the blinking star with such attraction, he prayed a wish with Kairi in mind.

-KH-

The following morning was somber and quiet. The atmosphere was cool with light grey clouds that fought back the dawn. A sleeping Sora groaned as he felt his arm being tugged and he awoke groggily. Rubbing his blue eyes, he shook off the cobwebs and slowly rose to a sitting position. His arm felt like dead weight and he couldn't move it. Curses, he thought. He was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground and his lower back hurt.

"What time is it?" he softly muttered. His mouth was dry though the morning dew had already passed. His face was soaked with wetness from the precipitation.

"I'd assume it's a little past dawn," Leon said as he pointed to the horizon behind him.

Sora strained his eyes as he looked up at the sky. The brightness of the day stung his retinas and he had to cover his eyes while he adjusted to the change. It was a pain in the rear to wake up this early and he hoped Leon had a good reason for ruining his good night's sleep. Sora found he was extremely tired still and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back under his cot.

"Breakfast?"

Sora turned his head quickly to find Leon holding out a loaf of bread to him. Hearing his stomach growl in appreciation, Sora took the baked good and stuffed it into his mouth. Chewing voraciously, he swallowed.

"So, what's going on now?" Sora asked.

"Just eat up. I did some scouting today and I found something interesting that you should know about."

"Like what?"

"The first sign of hail, Heartless movements-"

"-Heartless?"

"Relax, it's only a small force kind of like an entourage," Leon told him. He explained their formations to Sora who continued eating. "Two columns of soldiers, about twenty in number coming from the Caucus Mountains. On a day like this it's impossible not to spot them. They're like ants at a picnic."

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we better go see what they want?"

"Why not?" Leon said with a smile.

-KH-

Leon quickly led Sora to a hill that would be high enough to provide them with cover. The last thing they wanted was to get caught. An ambush was only as good as their hiding spot. Crouching, they narrowed their vision. Eyes like eagles, they waited with their head peaking over the mound. Roaming Heartless were especially dangerous. With no purpose except to destroy, kept unsupervised could lead to utter chaos.

Sora gripped his keyblade tighter as the Heartless moved closer. His breath was growing heavy with excitement and he counted the number of steps they took.

_Twenty two..._

_twenty three..._

_thirty..._

_thirty seven..._

_forty..._

_forty one, forty two, forty three..._

However his count was lost as his eyes moved from the front of the line to the back. What he saw, was the most surprising.

* * *

Axel: It's now offical. The award for **_Worst Excuse for a Cliffhanger_** goes to **ShadowSpooky**.

*Insert applause here*

Me: Yes! Thank you! Thank you very much! You are too kind. Um...I think it's safe to say that I didn't expect to receive this humbling award. However, I'd like to thank the public and especially those who _won't_ bash me when they write their reviews.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	16. No Limit to Destruction

**Chapter 16: No Limit to Destruction  
**

A set of silver hair peeked out from under the black hood which covered the his face. Still it was enough of a clue for Sora to piece together the identity of his long time friend and, now, enemy. Riku stood behind the column of Heartless, his scythe looking Keyblade resting over his right shoulder. He took it and plunged it straight into the ground, halting the advancing Heartless. They stopped instantly like trained soldiers, still and quiet. With a point from his finger, the Heartless circled around Sora and Leon encasing the two and cutting them off from escape. Riku entered the circle after slipping between a pair of Soldier Heartless.

Sora gritted his teeth expecting a fight to break out. As he watched Riku walk laps around them, he couldn't help question his friend's motives. Turning his head towards Leon, he waited patiently until he would receive the signal. Any provocation would turn this momentary cease fire into an all-out blood bath. Sora looked on, noting the odds. He hoped this entourage was just Maleficent's way of saying hello. If not, there would be an unfair battle.

Couldn't they just exchange greetings and settle this over a game of chess? The air was thick and silence was suffocating as their eyes locked. Sora was scared to exhale if it meant breaking the moment. It was clearly a battle of wits, the first person to break focus had already lost the battle. It was a tactic of intimidation as each fighter looked for weaknesses in the other. Sora squinted his blue eyes as he marveled the change that occured in Riku. He obviously had more confidence about him with a slight cockiness on the side. His shoulders were arched perfectly and the steps he took were light. This was a new Riku that stood before him.

A flock of vultures circled overhead, their squawks probably telling of who would die first. Those vultures were nothing but mean characters and spectators. Mean characters, spectators, and good-for-nothing-hunters. Their large feathered bodies and razor-like beaks were put to shame as they preferred to feast on the dead and dying.

Riku approached the two males with not a hint of expression on his face. His eyes scanned them from head to toe. They looked different to him as he kept his gaze of malice. He was seeing them in a different light. He had never known them to be his enemies and he continued to stare at them longer.

As Riku stepped closer, Sora flexed his fingers ready to summon his Keyblade if needed. He was anticipating the signal from Leon to appear any moment now. His eyes were focused and his jaw was clenched and rigid. Sora looked down at the amount of ground that seperated him from Riku. Making quick measurements he drew an imaginary line where he predicted Riku would attack from.

"You look tense, Sora," Riku said interrupting Sora from his thoughts. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you yet."

Sora exhaled deeply as he turned his head away for a brief moment. He was happy to breathe again. There was a bit of comical relief in Riku's tone, and though death was never a laughing matter, Sora hoped he was just joking.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Riku asked. "After all, we're friends."

"We were _friends_," Sora answered with extra emphasis. "Friends don't come after friends with Heartless."

"What? You mean these guys?" Riku replied as he pointed to the Heartless around him. "These guys are just my lackeys."

"What do you want?" Leon piped in. He was never a fan of small talk and, honestly, he was itching for a fight.

"Oh, nothing really. I came with an offer," Riku said showing the palms of his hands in an effort for peace talks. "Maleficent wants you two to join her for tea."

"And if we refuse?"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that," the teen said as he drew his Keyblade. "I guess I'll have to persuade you."

Riku snapped his fingers and suddenly the Heartless jumped into the air, eclipsing the blue sky. They fell on top of Sora and Leon who fought them off.

"I was never much of a tea drinker," Leon muttered as he ducked his head and sent two Heartless flying off behind him. "I prefer a cold hard beer anyways."

Sora used his keyblade like a rake as he pushed aside Heartless after Heartless in attempt to break free. Surrounding himself in a fire spell, he decided to shoot them off.

"Why won't you go away!?" he yelled as he swiped aside more Heartless. They fell all around him like dead weight as he continued slashing. The sheer number of enemies were overwhelming and he felt his energy fade as he continued to attack and maneuver.

Beside him, Leon had a better time handling his situation. He had broken off the first few Heartless that surrounded him and he was making quick work of them. He ran forward slashing his way left and right as he worked closer and closer to Riku.

Riku smiled as he watched his friends fight. It was too early for him to join the fray but he was itching to try his new skills. His scythe-like keyblade rested on his shoulder and he wanted to swing the blade around and stretch his legs a little bit. He knew it would only be a matter of time until Sora and Leon had finished off the Heartless. He just hoped they proved somewhat of a challenge. Riku couldn't wait.

Sora jumped back as a Heartless ripped its claw into the ground causing the earth to shatter. That was a close call and Sora could feel the claws almost prick his skin. Though they missed, Sora could tell that they were heavy and that a large amount of force was behind the strike. Clearly, one hit could have rearranged his anatomy. Sora jabbed his blade into his enemy's midsection and ripped its insides apart. Black goo littered the field and stained the ground. Sora looked up in an attempt to find Riku.

Riku gave him a thumbs up after witnessing the fight. A smirk was on his face and he tapped his shoulder with his keyblade in attempt to rouse Sora. It had worked and the brunette bared his teeth and took off for him. Riku's eyes widened as he turned his head to side. Sora had nearly ripped his head apart and he watched as Sora's blade passed his neck. He had to admit, he was surprised by Sora's speed but he knew the attack was coming.

Riku continued to back up, moving his head from side to side as Sora kept the jabs coming. Seeing a small opening, Riku leaned in and shoulder charged Sora forcing the brunette to grimace. This gave Riku the chance to connect with a quick strike and the teen went spiraling into the air.

Sora cried out in pain as he landed on his side. A small line of blood trickled from his lip and as he sucked on the red liquid, it made him want to fight harder.

As he stood to his feet, he instinctively rolled to the side as an explosion was heard behind him. He quickly turned his eyes to Riku and found smoke rising from his open palm. Riku had one eye open and Sora instantly knew what he was going for. With a small smirk, Sora rose to his feet and brushed the dust from his clothing.

"Looks like you been practicing... but that doesn't mean you can control it," Sora said as he vaulted for Riku with such speed it would make stallions jealous. However, as he came within inches of knocking Riku down, Sora found himself on his back with black waves swirling around Riku's body.

"You were saying, Sora? I can control my magic with just my pinkie and I have more force behind it than you have in your entire body. I know why Merlin was so intent in sending me to Yen Sid. He was scared of me, scared of my power. He had hoped his old teacher would be able to supress my power before it could manifest itself fully. Face it Sora, you're weak and you always will be."

Sora yelled as he charged in once more, evading several magic spells from Riku. He fired a blizzard spell that was easily deflected aside and that left the opening Sora was looking for. Calling for a fire spell he fired it quickly and it would have hit Riku square in the chest if the teen hadn't moved. As he jump passed Riku, Sora contorted his body to swing at Riku's side. The attack was blocked and Sora landed on the ground in disbelief.

As he stood there, his back was turned to Riku. With a glint in his eye, Riku rushed forward his mind set on finishing this fight.

_Flashback_

_Riku stood across from a Heartless with sweat dripping from his brow. He had been training for hours trying to find a way to defeat a Large bodied Heartless from the front. He knew their weakness resided on their back. It was a soft spot and anyone could easily take advantage. It didn't take Riku long to find out all he needed to know about Large bodied Heartless since he fought against them daily. He found them the hardest and most annoying of the group. Their large stomach was able to deflect the most powerful of blows and the recoil sent opponents reeling backwards. Still, Riku believed, he couldn't take delight in his strength until he could defeat one straight up. Besides, attacking from behind was coward's play._

_Riku clenched his keyblade tightly as he thought of a new move he had envisioned. Remembering the nightly talks he had with Leon, he recalled something about limits. From what he could muster, they were powerful combination attacks involving both skill and magic to perform. Incidentally, he couldn't perform one, since his magic control was awry but seeing Leon perform the technique inspired him to keep trying. Limits were powerful and it's strength was limited by a figher's talent. Powerful limits could only be used by powerful fighters. There was no limit to destruction. Riku knew that by adding a limit to his arsenal would definitely increase his power.  
_

_Hoping that his newfound strength would carry him, he took a deep breath as he charged focus. The Heatless stood there knowing it's position was safe as long as he kept his enemy in front. Its strong stomach defense should be strong enough to handle any upcoming attack. Riku let out a loud shout as he swung._

_End flashback_

Sora found himself flying forwards, suddenly. How this happened, he didn't know. Turning his head, he saw Leon's body flying ahead with Riku in pursuit. With four quick slashes, Leon was sent upwards. He screamed again as he felt some pressure hitting his back.

Riku smiled as he sent black magic spheres in Leon's direction. He had hoped to get Sora with his attack but Leon happened to get in front. Oh, the irony. The one who had taught Riku the power of limits was now reachign his limit. Riku had completed half the attack and all he needed was one final strike to finish it off. As Leon went plumetting into the ground, Riku got under him and shot upwards. His keyblade pierced through Leon's body right under his heart.

Sora looked on as Leon crashed into the ground. His eyes were wide as he saw the destruction that Riku was capable of. Riku walked over to the beaten body of Leon and stood over him. His eyes were expressionless and as he lifted his Keyblade, Riku felt no remorse. Leon's body looked so lifeless at the moment and blood trickled down his head. The gash that Riku created was filled with blood that was ready to overflow. It was dark red and each breath he took was painful. With a quick movement of the arm, Riku plunged his blade into Leon's body finishing the job that one no seemed able to do. The sound of Leon's muffled groans was gut wrenching as Sora felt powerless to help him. The sight of blood being spewn into the air was more than enough to make the strongest stomach queasy. Blood had stained Riku's hands.

Sora screamed in defiance as he watched Riku pull out the red soaked blade from Leon's body. He rushed over to him hoping to find him living. He waved his hand in front of Leon's face but found the pupils unreactive. They were glazed over with very little life left in them. Sora stopped and let his hand fall softly over Leon's face. He brushed his eyelids closed. Tear quietly fell from his face as he fought to shed them off. He had just lost another pivotal influence in his life. Sora turned around with fury burning in his eyes. It dried his tears and he took up his blade once more and swore an oath to take Riku's head. Silver platter or not, he vowed vengence.

As he brought his sword down ready to slash at Riku, the silver haired boy instantly teleported away into a black portal that had just opened. The teen slipped away just as Sora's sword came into contact with the ground. Surely, that would have been the end of him, had Riku not get away in time. With Riku's early exit, that left Sora alone with Leon's body.

Vengence.

-KH-

Sora knelt next to Leon's lifeless body. No tears came from his eyes. He couldn't have cried anyways. He had no feeling, no anger inside him. He felt numb. Watching Riku deal the fateful blow, Sora felt he ran into a stone wall. It was so brutal that Sora felt the impact from just merely watching. He felt sick to his stomach and he wanted to throw up. Leon's chest was blackened red as Sora ripped apart his shirt and slipped off the black jacket. Blood still poured from the cavity. He could see Leon's broken sternum and cracked ribs. Leon's lungs were flattened by the bones. It was truly a mess in there. Sora reached into his bag and pulled out a rag. He pressed it gently into Leon's chest and blood seeped into it. When he was done, Sora dug a ditch and buried his friend's corpse.

To mark the grave, Sora took Leon's gunblade and rammed it into the ground. Leon wasn't one for flowers, Sora guessed, so he decorated the grave with things Leon would need in the afterlife. He dropped Leon's grinding stone, thinking the warrior would need it to sharpen his weapons. Sora also left behind a couple fruits, berries, and fish. Leon probably would be waiting a while in purgatory. He would probably get hungry. Sora could only guess at the number of sins Leon would have to atone for. The teen wished he had liquor lying around somewhere. That would have been the perfect farewell gift. Alcohol always seemed appropriate during times like these. After a final prayer, Sora practiced sword fighting.

He hoped he could divert his attention and at times, he found strenous exercise soothing to his body. It cleansed the negative vibes that circulated around him and he felt more release than just sweat. Still, with each swing of his weapon, he could still hear Leon's voice as if he was standing beside him.

_"Remember, stay low and keep your knees bent."_

Recalling the first lesson he had learned, Sora lowered his shoulder as he brought his sword around. His weight was now on his front right foot and his knees were bent. He sprung up like a spring and as his blade flared out beside him. With a twist of the wrist, his blade split the air in front of him.

_"I know you can do better than that. Keep your balance."_

He didn't have the footwork of Riku and sometimes his feet would carry him into more trouble than he could handle. Yet, Sora knew he was gifted with unbelievable speed and good fortune. It made quick transitions from pivoting to sidestepping away from danger easy. He picked up his front foot and took a step back. That transfered the weight to his rear and he bent backwards. He patted the ground with his hand and used the momentum to shoot himself into proper posture. Parry. Parry. Swing and a miss.

_"Stay focused. Fights are won by those who persevere."_

Sora spun as he lunged forward. Two horizontal slashes followed. He swung upwards, twirled his blade and went into another horizontal slash. He transitioned into a flurry of stabs as if his Keyblade was an extension of his arm. It was a terror to behold.

_"Don't open up too much."_

Sora pretended to block an attack that was aimed for his shoulder. Using a backflip, Sora got the distance he needed for a thrust. The blade pierced through the air, rerouting the flow of the wind.

_"Very good. You might turn out better than Cloud."_

Sora's could sweat trickle down his back and he was breathing deeply. Yet, it was cleansing breath and it was crisp and rejuvenating. He was finally coming around but his focus was broken as he remembered Leon's last words of warning:

_"I'll have to be dead before you can eat in peace."  
_

Sora dropped his Keyblade on the ground and fell to his knees. His eyes were bloodshot red from crying. Looking around, he found he was truly alone. He had lost his best friend to the darkness and his mentor was dead. His parents, the only family he had, were taken from him. Such cruelty the fates bestowed upon him leaving him to fight by himself.

Sora turned around and found the lion charm that hung from Leon's gunblade. Why he had a lion emblem when everyone referred to him as the lone wolf was a mystery. Shrugging, Sora tore off the charm and stared at it for a while. The metal was foreign to him and there was no shops that sold that design. He knew he'd have to travel quite a distance to find anything that remotely resembled it Still, it mirrored Leon a whole lot. No one knew much about him. He had no family and he preferred to do everything alone. From Leon, Sora learned the blessings of a quiet night, especially with the full moon out. He lived to see those rays slip away. It was soul warming and pacified all fears and worries. The night softened sorrows.

Feeling his eyelids drop, Sora fell asleep, hoping to find peace in his rest.

* * *

Crud, I hope I have enough in the tank to finish this out.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	17. Requiem of Spirit

**Chapter 17: Requiem of Spirit  
**

Sora woke the next morning to the sounds of silence and solitude. He brushed the hair that drooped down to his face and stretched the knots from his body. The hard ground was tough to sleep on this night and his muscles were sore and rigid. A ray of color caught his eyes and he turned his head to meet the light. In the east, the sun was beginning to rise behind the clouds but the temperature was still very cold. Signs of hail were present and proved that winter was coming around. Sora guessed this would be the last time he would feel the sun until spring. Birds had vanished, seeking warmth in more favorable climates. Treetops were beginning to thin out and their branches no longer danced despite the chill winds that would periodically blow.

Speaking of the cold, the boy knew he would have to get more suitable clothing. First of all, he needed gloves that would cover his whole hand. Then there was the issue of finding a jacket with sleeves. It definitely has to be black. Warmth is a plus. Most of all, it had to look cool. Whom did he know that had one currently available?

The teenager turned his head and found Leon's grave, untouched._ One black leather jacket. Coming right up.  
_

However, his excitment triggered an untimely response. Hearing his own stomach grumble, Sora unwound the brown bag that contained the food. Rations were running low and he shook his head in frustration. He had notioned to Leon to take more food when they were leaving Master Yen Sid, but the scar faced man refused. Sora reached in the bag and took out bread and cheese. They were still fresh and Sora knew it would go bad before tomorrow. There was no point in wasting food, he assumed.

Ripping the loaf in half, he tore into the inside and slipped a slice of cheese inside. Warming it gently using a fire spell, he waited until the cheese melted. The crust of bread turned a light black and would have some crunch. Then he walked over to the grave and placed the food there. He took a seat and folded his legs as he partook of his meal.

"So much for eating in peace," Sora said as he dropped the bread. "You're dead and I'm still looking out for you. You so owe me your jacket."

He swore he could hear Leon's protest but he knew it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Sora looked up at the sky wondering if Leon could see him. Probably not. Who knows? The line between life and death was so thin. It was fragile, and in the scope of the human eye, it was impossible to understand. Who knew what laid on the other side?

Despite the questions that were running through his head, he couldn't take his mind off Riku. He had changed dramatically. He had gotten stronger and his personality had darkened. Sora felt it the moment they locked eyes. Riku was like an impenetrable wall that couldn't be passed and his eyes were cold as stone and hard like ice. It was as if he couldn't recognize his friend anymore. The darkness had taken him and a riff divided them. Sora had no idea how deep that riff was.

Riku had always been an enigma, even as a child. He preferred silent moments and his calm exterior was a shroud that hid his feelings. Sora guessed it was due to the events that occured in his life. Riku probably took the loss harder. Both boys had lost parents and relied on their friendship to get them through their toughest times. They depended on each other for support and encouragement. Riku was the mature one; Sora laughed loud enough for the both of them. For Sora, his emotions hung on his sleeve. A smile was a smile, and a tear was a tear. Riku's heart was enclosed in a cage of bone.

As Sora thought back to the memories of yesteryears, he felt emptiness inside him. It was true and unexpected. With Riku gone, Sora sensed something he hadn't felt in quite a while. _Loneliness_. He thought he had rid himself of that feeling. Smiles and laughs could only carry him for so long. Sora had indeed hit the pit of lonliness.

And he wanted to fill the hole.

-KH-

Riku sat straight in his chair with his keyblade resting on his lap. He hadn't cleaned off the blood smears yet; he wanted to wallow in his victory a bit longer. It had been a surprise that he was able to kill Leon. Maybe the power of darkness was just that overwhelming. It was supernatural.

A wet rag sat on his table and the sunlight peeking through the open window revealed a bucket of water at his feet. A confident smirk was plastered on his face. The success of battle tasted sweet. Sweet power. He had finally gained it and he felt invincible. Still, he couldn't help but wonder how Sora was doing. He knew it was pointless to think of the past but he felt he should at least pay tribute to his old years. He wasn't the same Riku anymore. He had everything he ever wanted and he'd have it for quite a long time.

_Sora, Sora, Sora. It appears we are different after all. Consider the reason of why you're alive as a token of our friendship. I spared you. Your life rests on one swipe of my blade.  
_

Whether it was pride that was doing the talking or sheer arrogance, Riku felt content. He was now able to express himself fully for he was no longer attached to anyone. His life was his to live with no bounds or ends. The darkness had given him something he thought he had lost: everything. His time with Sora made him soft. The darkness made him strong. He felt pain when his parents died. The darkness made him immortal. He was weak. The darkness enabled him to fell Leon.

Riku looked out the window in the direction of Radient Garden. He could still remember the city in all it's glory. The high castle that stood for peace and beauty was an envy of the world. Now, it overlooked only desolation and debris. The king, the queen, and princess Kairi were practically half-dead. Ah, the princess. It didn't take a scientist like Ansem to realize the obvious infatuation Sora and Kairi had for one another. Riku could still recall the gleam in Sora's eyes the moment he found Kairi sitting in her carriage as the horses wheeled her into the city. Nor could he forget the loving look on Kairi's face as she tended Sora's injury. Such feelings were pointless and unnecessary.

_Sora, Sora, Sora. It appears we are different after all._

-KH-

Sora laid on the ground with his eyes closed and head resting on his folded arms. He was doing some heavy thinking, which included _daydreaming_, and boredom overtook him. There was a lot for him to ponder. First, Riku's descent into darkness puzzled him. He couldn't figure out why his best friend decided to be his enemy. Was the darkness that _powerful_? Secondly, Leon's death had weighed heavily on him. Lastly, Kairi. He didn't know if she survived that night. As she pictured her soft smile and light eyes, he realized he had it bad. Though they had recently met, the time he spent with her was _magical_. They connected quite well. He wondered how she was doing.

As he began to drift off, he felt a disturbance in the surroundings and he immediately opened his eyes. His neck muscles tensed as he lifted his head slightly. His ears picked up slight sounds. He could hear the rustling of grass and it grew louder and louder. No doubt it was drawing near. Sora got to his feet but kept himself in a crouching position. He stayed low as he watched the plains for any movments. His keyblade was drawn and held out beside him.

He suddenly turned around to find a figure dressed in a baggy brown cloak. Fear instantly took hold of him and he retaliated. The hood covered the person's face but a high pitched scream stopped Sora from bringing his blade around. Instead, Sora clenched his teeth and he held the blade horizontally, aimed for the person's neck. A look of killing was on his face.

"I'm sorry...for surprising you," the tiny voice said. "I don't mean you any harm."

It was feminine voice, Sora realized. _What on earth is someone doing out here?_

"Who are you?" he demanded. A first-time scowl replaced the look of shock that was on his face. His blade was still held in its position. He would resort to force to get his answer.

The mysterious person lifted a hand and gently peeled the hood from over her face. Revealed was a full set of red hair and a pair of bluish-purple eyes.

Sora's eyes grew wide and he immediately dropped the keyblade. It fell to the floor and so did the teen to his knees. His head was down low and he could instantly smell the earth under him. It was crime to brandish a weapon at royalty and he feared Kairi would have his head. He felt a touch on his shoulder and fear forced him to jump back. A chill ran up his spine.

"Relax, Sora. I won't hurt you," she said with a smile and giggle. "I'm actually relieved that you're alright."

Sora took a breath of relief and he stood up. He swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. Brushing the dirt from his trousers, he dismissed his keyblade. He couldn't believe he almost decapitated the princess. He could never forgive himself if that happened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's not safe to be out. There are still Heartless roaming around."

"I know but I saw smoke rising from here last night. I figured some survivors were out here."

"No, it's just me. I haven't seen any of the townspeople around. I'm sure they're doing fine," Sora said as he saw a look of worry grow on Kairi's face. For the princess' sake, he had to remain positive. She had enough to worry about. "They were evacuated that night, right?"

"Yeah."

Silence followed and Sora couldn't help but to squirm at the uneasiness. He hated these silent moments. It was strange how the conversation died with one liners and single words making the bulk of communication. But most of all, he didn't want to dwell on that specific night. The screams were still very much alive in his head. He could hear them all the way from Yen Sid's place.

"Um...want any breakfast?" Sora offered in attempt to break the awkwardness. He held out a loaf of bread with a cheesy smile on his face.

"No, thank you," the princess politely answered. "I had breakfast already."

"Suit yourself," Sora said as he plopped the entire loaf in his mouth. This garnered a laugh from Kairi.

"When are Leon and Riku getting back? Did they eat breakfast already?"

Sora stopped midchew and forced the food down his throat with a tremendous swallow. Kairi noted a hint of hesitation on his part. Sora took a deep breath before retelling the tale. Sadness and grief mixed with the words and Kairi felt tears well in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you," Kairi said as she embraced Sora in a warm hug.

Sora closed his eyes tightly, hoping to slow the tears that flooded his eyes. Telling the story made him realize how helpless he was and he hoped that Leon would forgive him. This hadn't been the first time Leon had come to his rescue but it certainly was the last. How could be possibly expect to save a kingdom if he couldn't even save himself? Sora wrapped both arms around Kairi as he embraced the the only relief he had.

As Kairi rested her head Sora's shoulder, she truly felt bad for him. Not only had he lost a mentor and friend, he was faced with the most daunting choice with the greatest sacrifice to be made. A friendship for a kingdom or a kingdom for a friendship. Kairi knew the only way for peace to return to Radient Garden was if Sora defeated Maleficent and that meant defeating Riku as well. She knew how close Sora and Riku were. They were practically brothers. She could still remember those stories he had shared the first night they met. Her heart ached knowing Sora would lose his home and life if he failed. Home or friendship laid in the balance. It was an impossible choice to make and Kairi couldn't believe the burden that was placed on the teen. He had endured so much. She didn't know it would boil down to this.

Sora felt Kairi release her hold and he felt a brief wave of sadness wash over him. He wished Kairi could hold him forever and take his pain away. Though it was only a hug, it felt like a safe haven for him. He had someone to hold on to again, though it was only briefly. Then he felt Kairi gently kiss his cheek. It left him speechless and baffled but he was still able to grasp on to the words that followed: _keep your promise._

-KH-

Riku had just finished cleaning his keyblade. The bucket of water by his feet was stained a light red and the rag was tattered. It was of no use anymore. Riku inspected his work, using the light to inspect for blemishes. He didn't like it one bit. The blade was too clean. Tracing his eye along the sharp edge of the blade, he snapped his fingers. Three portals opened behind him with Heartless stepping out.

* * *

A bit short for my taste but I wrote everything I needed to write. Hope it wasn't too bad.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	18. Sora's Resolve

**Chapter 18: Sora's Resolve**

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Kairi. Her head was resting on Sora's chest and her eyes were turned expectedly at his face.

"Hm...I don't know," the boy answered.

There was a brief delay in his voice that Kairi easily found. Though it would have seemed as a normal pause to gather thoughts, Kairi knew otherwise. She was quite adept at reading other people's emotions. Sora's was no different. For someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, it was obvious. He was still struggling with confidence issues and his hesitation proved that. Sora felt so unsure of himself. Before, he had Riku to make decisions for him. Sora owed much of his life to his friend. He couldn't have survived without him. Together they were unbeatable and they watched out for one another. Sora couldn't remember all the times he was bailed out from the royals guards by Riku after breaking a couple minors laws. With his pillars of friendship and camaraderie gone, he questioned if he could still keep on fighting.

"I don't know if I can do this alone. I mean, Riku was always there for me. Even the most scary situations we were in never were frightening. Whether it was stealing fruit, or trespassing, or playing pranks on people, we always did them together. I was never scared of getting caught because Riku always bailed me out in the end." Sora paused for a moment to take a deep shaky breath. "But now, it's different. I don't have Riku to fall back on if I fail."

Kairi looked at his dejected face. She knew he was taking it really hard. Sora was shaken and he was beating himself up. It was a pitiful scene.

"You're not alone, Sora. You still have me! I'll be there for you till the very end. I promise."

Sora nodded his head with a half-hearted smile that replaced his frown.

"Thank you, Kairi."

But as quickly as that smile showed, it vanished.

By now the clouds had moved in and the winter chill began to fly through. Kairi pulled her cloak tighter around her petite body to stop herself from shivering.

It grew silent shortly thereafter with Sora gently rocking Kairi. His gentle touch and the warmth that radiated from his body felt like heaven to Kairi who slowly began to feel her body relax. As she reclined on Sora's strong chest, her mind drifted on to peaceful thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to spend everyday like this- with Sora. Being able to rest in his arms, curl up beside him, and feel like all time had stop ticking- what a reality it would be. Kairi closed her eyes and let the peace overtake her until a subtle movement woke her.

"You know, after Leon died I spent the whole day thinking of what to do," Sora said as he tightened his hold around Kairi. He too could feel the cold but it didn't seem to bother him. Your brain could only focus on one pain at a time, at least that's what has been said.

Kairi turned to face him and squeezed his hand gently to indicate for him to continue. She knew he had two options. Fight. Run. She hoped he'd choose the latter.

"I want to _fight_," he abruptly said.

Kairi was quite shocked to the news and it worried her. How did this change happen? What happened to the boy who was hunched over in fear? It was a quick decision and where Sora found this resolve was beside her. Still there was no denying it. He wanted to fight. There was a stronger conviction in his voice as if the cold wind had made him numb to all his fears and pains. There was that look in his blue eyes that shined more brightly than she had seen before. It wasn't the innocent look she had become accustomed to, but one of fierce determination and a decided mindset.

"This is what I always dreamed about. That's all I did as a kid, dream. I wanted to be a knight and serve the king. Now, that I have the keyblade, I think I should use its power to fix all the mistakes I made. I let Riku down because I couldn't help him. I let Leon down because I couldn't save him. I don't want to let you down. I might die, but at least it's better than doing nothing, right?"

"Sora, you don't have to do this," Kairi pleaded. "You can run away and stay with me. I can protect you. I can make you happy. I can-

"I'm sorry, but this is something I must do. I think I owe it to that little boy to finish out what he started."

Kairi could feel the tears crawl down her face. "Sora, you can't go."

Sora gently traced his finger across her cheek trying to quell her. He held her softly in his arms and whispered tenderly into her ear.

"Sora, no! Please! You can't leave me."

Kairi's voice strained due to her obsessive crying and shaking. She could literally feel her heart being torn apart, slowly.

"Please Kairi, you have to let me go."

"No! Sora, I can't let you go until I told you how much I _love_ you."

At that very moment, it hit him like a pile of bricks. An epiphany. This now known realization would be his cause. It all made sense now. Sora knew exactly why he had to fight. He had to fight to protect her, the girl he loved. From the moment he first laid eyes on her to the last breath he would ever take, he loved her. He loved the girl whose strawberry scent was more addicting than sugar, whose voice was sweeter than honey, and whose touch was softer than silk.

Kairi buried her face in Sora's chest and continued to cry. Her grip on his shirt was suffocatingly tight as if to say that she was stuck on him. The only way for her to get off was by using a jar of oil and a crowbar.

"In case I die, I want you to know that I love you, too," Sora softly said as he lifted her head. Tears stained her cheeks and he used his shirt to wipe them away along with any traces of make up that covered her face. Sora smiled as he stared at her. Despite her current appearance, she was absolutely beautiful. Though Sora could go on and on about her physical appearance: the way her eyes gleamed when she smiled or how stunning she looked when the wind blew through her hair, there was a lot more that caught his eye. She had a caring soul and a wonderful personality that made her shine. Very patient, a great listener, she was an angel that was sent just for him.

Sora leaned in gently as to not startle her and placed a warm kiss on her soft lips. It was tense at first and he contemplated breaking away. However, a new taste reeled him in closer and he couldn't let go. _Peaches_. It was sweet and addicting and Sora wondered why he didn't do this sooner. The kiss was much more than he ever dreamed of.

He could feel the sparks and the intensity in the air around him and he knew that's Kairi's love would be enough to bring him back. How could it not? She was too precious for him to lose and he'd fight a hundred armies and kill a thousand Heartless to be by her side again. He'd defy death if he had to. He couldn't lose her. She was all he had left.

Kairi's eyes shot open but she couldn't pull away. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let the inviting warmth take control of her body. Her kisses turned hungry and she returned each of Sora's kisses with much more passion than before. The feeling of pure bliss made Kairi want more as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She knew this could be the last time she'd ever hold him, see him, kiss him again.

To her surprise, Sora broke the kiss. As he stared into her eyes, he traced a finger along her cheek and brushed back the strands of hair that covered her face. Engraving the image into his mind, he wanted her face to be the last thing he'd see if he died. In heaven, he'd have to thank God for sending her.

Life had been cruel but, in turn, had given him the greatest happiness. For this, he knew he'd fight to keep it.

* * *

There goes my devestating attempt at writing a love scene. I still think my fluff needs a lot more work, yeah?

I know these past chapters have been shorter than usual. It's really hard for me to write emotionally charged stuff. Hopefully this hasn't put anyone off and I guess I'll see you guys next chapter.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	19. What a Day

**Chapter 19: What a Day  
**

It had been an emotional night for Sora. He rode atop the peaks of hope and love and stumbled along the valleys of doubt and fear. Thankfully, he had one red headed, lovely lady beside him to help him through the night. She quieted his restlessness and gave him courage to offset his nerves. He couldn't have survived the night without her presence there.

As Sora brushed a strand of hair away from Kairi's closed eyes, he couldn't help but remember last night. It had initially shocked him when she begged to spend the night. She reasoned it would be best if Sora had company. She said something about misery loving company or something like that. On the far end of the spectrum, the said brunette argued the importance of safety issues, the dangers of sleeping outside, and roaming Heartless. He finally consented in the end thanks to a smile that was impossible to neglect. So there he was, tucked in a makeshift cot with Kairi sleeping snug (in the other cot) beside him. His arm was still warm where Kairi was hugging.

Kairi stirred, gently waking up. She found Sora staring down at her and a smile instantly crept on her face. It was a welcoming sight and a great way to start the day. She just wished she could see his face more often. Daily.

"Morning!" she said as she rolled the covers away. A yawn escaped her lips as she sat up.

Despite her fortunate upbringing, she was quite the trooper. She had no problems falling asleep and the cold night air didn't seem to bother her at all. The ground practically felt like matresses under her soft skin and it helped that she was curled beside Sora's warm body all night. Sora didn't hear a single peep from her. She must be a heavy sleeper.

"Good morning to you, too," Sora answered. There was that beaming smile again that had been missing from last night. It was refreshing for Kairi to see it again. The Sora she knew had a smile as wide as any river. It was good to see him returning to his old self. "How 'bout some breakfast?"

"Sure! What are we having?"

"I caught some fish earlier this morning before the lake began to freeze over. How does fried fish that sound?"

"That sounds lovely," she replied with a cute grin. It would be nice to eat a homecooked meal she thought. Though she enjoyed the meals at the castles, it didn't quiet excite her like some good ol' fish fry. The fish she had grown accumstomed to eating were all fillet. Kairi did enjoy eating fish and she couldn't remember the last time she had it fried. The cooks always told her that fried foods were carcinogenic. Whatever.

As Sora tended to the fire, Kairi realized how much she didn't know about the boy. Seeing Sora cook, catch fish, and survive in the winter climate was fascinating and worth applauding. She recalled those stories he told her the first night they had met. At first, they were very entertaining. Who doesn't love a story about hard work, survival, and the life of a street rat? But now, seeing him in action gave her new insight to his life. The life of a tramp had given him that rough edge. It was appealing.

The spiky haired teen rotated the skewers, turning each fish, prone. Breakfast was nearly done and he couldn't wait to eat. The smell of the smoke filled his nose and he began to salivate. He took his eye off the cooking fish for a moment and found Kairi lost in thought. She was staring into space and in deep thought. Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he waved a hand in front of Kairi's face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Kairi. Kairi, food's done."

"Oh! It is. Thank you," she said, returning to the present state.

Sora reached over the fire and grabbed hold of a skewer. After inspecting it in the air for a brief moment, he blew on it before handing it to Kairi. The fish looked absolutely scrumptious to eat with its pinkish color and smell.

"What kind of fish is this?" Kairi asked.

"Bisugo, I think that's what it's called."

"It's delicious," she said as she took a bite. Though it was still hot, Kairi didn't seem to mind. She was up to her neck in cold weather anyhow.

Their meal soon ended and after cleaning up, Sora took Kairi back to the castle.

_Sorry Leon but I have to look at it. One last time._

-KH-

Sora stood at the doorway to the castle, Kairi's hand in his. Though the city had laid in ruins behind him, the castle still looked good. The plant life that decorated the front were kept tidy and neat and even the bronze gate showed no sign of blemish. He mentally cursed at himself for deserting that night. Any good soldier would dare stay and fight to the end. That would have been the right thing to do. He knew with one swoop of his keyblade, he could have destroyed many Heartless. The city would be in better shape.

"Don't worry, Sora," Kairi's soft voice said. "At this very moment, my dad is working on getting reconstruction back up. He says we'll be finished in a few years."

"That's good to know. I can't even stand to the look at the town as it is right now. Even when I was living in the gallows with a pretendable roof over my head, it looked a whole lot better that what I see now. I never dreamed of seeing the city like this."

Kairi smiled as she took a step forward. Sora sure was a sensitive one but it was the good kind. He was fully aware of his surroundings and he appreciated the beauty that was around him. Soon enough, there would be more wonderful things to gander at in the near future. For now, this desolate scene was all that was left. However, it would be temporary.

Sora was shocked to find the peep hole in the castle door slide open. A single brown eye greeted him and with a quick blink, the peep hole shut and the door opened. The brown eyed belonged to the doorman who was dressed in a blue jacket with gold buttons running down. The man's long black hair was slicked back and tied in a pony tail. He looked stiff as a tree stump and Sora couldn't help but wonder what poor porcupine this man had sat on.

"Ah, Kairi! Welcome back," the doorman said with no regards the teenage boy. "We, and your father, have missed you terribly. I advise you see him right away. I'll send for the maids to run your bathwater and I'll have the chefs whip you up something right this minute."

"Oh, I already ate," Kairi answered.

"Very well, then."

The man bowed gracefully before extending his arm, ushering the party of two inside the confines of the castle. He hacked a bit as he turned to find Sora standing relatively close beside the princess and he muttered something about respect and perverts. Seems like that porcupine got him really good.

As Kairi turned and raced up the staircase, the man opened the next set of doors that would lead into the main hall. For Sora, this brought back memories of his first expedition into the castle. Here, were more doors that lead to all areas of the building. Hoping this memory wouldn't fail him, he gingerly followed the doorman to the next set of doors.

"I'm sure the king would like to speak to you about rescuing the princess after she escaped her room last night." The man's voice was quite stern and cold. "Just wait here and I'll get someone to grant you an audience with his highness."

Sora shrugged as he patiently waited. As he observed his shoes, he heard his name called out and he knew it was his cue to enter. Placing a hand on the gold doorhandle, he opened the door gently and stepped inside.

"Make yourself at home, Sora," the king warmly stated. "I'll just go grab something to drink. Care for any? No? Ah, your loss. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Just make yourself at home until I return."

The king walked out and shut the door behind him.

-KH-

Kairi gently stepped into the warm bath water and let it moisten her naked body. It felt so good and she reclined on her back, letting the steam fog the windows. As she washed herself down, she wondered what she would tell her dad. There was no doubt, he would be angry with her for running away unsupervised. She hoped he'd go easy on her. Kairi dunked her head underwater to soak her hair. She threw on soap, shampoo, and all that stuff girls use. Kairi usually waited until the water turned cold before she would get out. She loved the isolation and time to herself and she loved the water. Swimming was one of her favorite activities, though she sparingly went.

She unexpectedly sneezed twice and she took it as her cue to exit the bath. The last thing she needed was to get sick. She stood to her feet, like the lukewarm water slide off her body. Her towel was hanging there in arms reach and she grabbed it instantly and threw it around her shivering body. She hated the sudden coolness after her baths and even on warm summer days, she still found herself shivering. Teeth clattering, she threw open the door and raced into her room to put on some warm clothing.

-KH-

The king's office wasn't very glamorous with much lighting and open space. Four tall windows were on the far side of the room allowing ample light to flood in. Other than the clean glass, not much stood out. Obviously, the king's desk was the focal point in the office and there was a red rug that laid underneath. There were couches, comfortable chairs and even a bookshelf jam packed with books. It wasn't well kept but, rather, showed the durability of strong maple wood. The books that stood on the shelves were thick with extra papers sticking out. Adorning the walls were paintings. As Sora looked at them, he noticed they all were all about dragons. The artwork to his left was of a mother dragon and her child as they slept soundly together. Before him was a depiction of two clashing dragon. Their hands were locked, their mouths open to expose sharp teeth.

Sora turned away and approached the king's desk. Behind him, the sound of the deadbolt clicked and there entered the king. He had a glass in his right hand and he gently patted Sora on the shoulder before placing the glass down on the table.

"Have a seat now, my boy. I don't want your legs to fall off."

Sora chuckled a bit as he lowered himself on the couch. It had just occured to him that he was standing for the duration of his wait. Meanwhile the king had made his way behind his desk and took a big gulp as he finished his drink.

"I want to thank you for returning Kairi," he said as he wiped his mouth. "I hadn't even noticed she left the castle! Thank goodness you were with her."

"It was no problem, your highness. Kairi said she saw smoke rise from my camp and figured it was survivors. I don't blame her for worrying about her kinsmen."

An interruption stopped the conversation and Sora turned around to find the princess Kairi standing at the doorway. Her eyes were turned to her father and a gentle wave of his hand told her not to worry. She closed the door and let Sora and her father finish their business. She didn't want Sora to get in trouble due to her actions.

Sora stepped out from the room after a long while. The king and he evidently had a lot to say. He smiled as he caught Kairi's sitting on the floor with a surprised look on her face.

"Were you trying to spy on us?" he asked.

"No! I was just uh...looking for my ring and _here_ it is!" she exclaimed as she held up the gold band for him to see. "I found it and now I'll be going."

"Kairi."

"Ok. I waited outside for you to finish but it was starting to take a while. I got worried that my father might get mad at you."

"Don't worry. Nothing like that happened in there," Sora assured her.

"So, what happened in there?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing really. I just told your dad what was going on."

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Not everything," he said as he quickly brought his lips to her cheek.

Kairi blushed, knowing that she was just outside her dad's office. She wondered what he would say.

-KH-

"Ah, Sora my boy! Welcome back! I'm sorry you have to see the city like this. There's nothing here but broken rocks and dust. It's a pity. To think, this great place reduced to a pile of rubble and whatnot. It's heartbreaking to see. Oh, excuse my rambling. Where you able to find Yen Sid's place alright?"

"Yeah, he's doing fine. He couldn't stop telling us how horrible a student you were back in the day."

"See…I told you that you weren't the worst magic student in the world," the old man said giving Sora a slap to the shoulder. Despite his frail appearance he still had enough strength to knock Sora onto his heels.

"I know. You are!"

Merlin's smile faded as he looked out his window in the direction of Yen Sid's home. He'd have to pay his old teacher a visit soon and this wasn't going to be any courtesy call.

"By the way, where are Riku and Leon? I'm going to assume that you didn't come here by yourself, now," the magician asked.

Sora opened his mouth to answer but closed it after thinking about how Leon died. He didn't want to talk about how Riku left. What words could he say?

"Leon died," Sora slowly answered dragging the words out. Hearing but only silence, he continued. "We got ambushed by Riku who ran off and joined Maleficent. Riku struck him in the chest after he jumped in to protect me. It's all my fault."

Merlin closed his eyes as he sent a soft prayer to the heavens for Leon's soul.

"My, this isn't going to sit too well with Aerith now, is it?" Merlin said. "I guess I had better tell her soon."

"No," Sora said. "I'll do it."

-KH-

Sora slowly walked down the all too familiar streets that he passed by every single day of his life. Though he could image every single building and everyone's face on the way to Aerith's house, he felt like a stranger. On his right used to stand Wembley's pawn shop. That's where he had bought his crown necklace. The ice cream shop was straight ahead. Sea-salt ice cream had rocketed and its popularity grew. Behind that was Riku's favorite venue, the carpenter's shop. Unbeknownst to most people, Riku worked well with his hands. He constructed the toy swords they used to play with and he even built the shack. The carpenter's shop was always more than willing to supply Riku with a hammer and nails every now and then.

The once vibrant streets were lonely as Sora kept moving forward into the West district. Aerith's house was the first building on the right and Merlin had told him that she still took up residence there. She had refused to leave even though the city was destroyed and many have fled. What Sora had always known was that she was stubborn but she happily lended a hand whenever she could. In fact, Aerith was like a mother figure to Sora as he grew older. She always invited him over for lunch and made sure he had enough clothes to keep him warm as the seasons changed. Aerith was soft spoken and was a great listener. Sora always loved that about her. He felt as if he could tell her anything, except now. On the other end of the coin, it was through Sora that Aerith accidentally met Leon. If it wasn't for Sora's recklessness, Aerith and Leon wouldn't be secretly dating. Of course Leon would play it off and Aerith would keep it to herself. Still, everyone in the city knew and this was going to break Sora's heart telling her the bad news. To think, the one who brought them together would have to bring them apart.

Sora came to Aerith's house and found it surprisingly, still intact. Though he could see burn marks all over the walls and quick fixes here and there, the determination of Aerith to continue living here was apparent. He knocked three times.

"Sora!" Aerith greeted as she wrapped the boy in a bone crushing hug. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, come on in. Come on in," she said. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No. I'm fine. I just have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I think it would be best if you sat down. It's kind of hard to tell you this," he started as Aerith lowered herself into the chair. "I don't know how to tell you this but Leon died."

Aerith dropped her glass of water she was holding and her eyes grew wide. Tears softly began to run down her cheeks and she buried her face in her arms.

"I can't believe it," she sobbed. "Please Sora, tell me you're not - tell me this isn't true...

At that moment, Sora felt his heart shatter as Aerith's tearful cry hit him square in the chest knocking the wind from his lungs. He hated to be the bearer of bad news and he wished he could take it all back.

"How did he die?"

"He jumped in front to protect me."

Aerith couldn't stop crying and Sora stood there, filled with remorse. As he watched her, helpless, he couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. He had no way of consoling her. No words he could have said would have eased her burden. No amount of tears would ever bring him back.

As the reality set in, Aerith dug for her courage and her body became still. She wiped the tears from his face and embraced Sora, once again, in a tight hug. No words were exchanged.

-KH-

Sora threw aside the door to his room and plopped on his bed. Today had been very eventful. It had been a long day and all Sora wished to do now was catch up on some rest. It had been a while since he slept in a bed or in a room. The feather bed was really comfortable and his body bounced up and down fro the springs. This was nothing like the infirmatory beds. Those were a bit stiff and allowed for little movement. As he laid his head down on the white fluffy pillow, he exhaled slowly, feeling the strain on his lower back. It hurt as he straightened himself but the moment he curled up, the pain subsided. He rubbed his sore back muscles and he winced as he hit a soft spot. A massage would be really good right now but he shrugged off the idea. What he needed now was rest. The time for relaxation would come at the end of his journey.

Sora replayed the meeting with the king in his mind. The king still had faith in him and even mustered the means to provide a horse for the boy to make it to Maleficent's castle. He would leave tomorrow morning. The cooks would provide him with a breakfast and some food to take along. Sora chuckled just realizing the fact that he had never ridden a horse in his life. He rode a pony once but he was sure it would be different when mounted on a full born stallion. A funny thought occurred in his mind. He could picture himself on the horse as it stood on its hind legs. Wouldn't that be a sight?

The king told him to see Hector tomorrow about the horse. Hopefully he would be able to break Sora in. Hector was the kingdom's best rider and his humble beginnings were started on a ranch. His family owned some of the best racing horses. It should be noted that Hector also commanded the Extraordinarii. The king was adamant in his belief of Hector's skills. He would have Sora riding after fifteen minutes. Tops. Tomorrow morning sure would be interesting.

Sora threw his arms behind his head and continued to stare at the ceiling. He hadn't done this in a while. He could never find the time. Apparently, he was always busy with something. If he wasn't fighting, he was running for his life. Similarly, if he wasn't training, he was waiting. Today had been one of those days: busy. His eyelids slowly closed and he knew he would fall asleep in a few minutes.

_What a day..._

* * *

I hope you guys will forgive me. I fell ill due to the stomach flu last week and my short, two hour intervals of sleep wouldn't allow me to get on a computer or think. I had to rush the last part of this chapter because

This chapter should be the last of the fillers. I don't have anymore planned but we'll see what happens. In my outline, I should be on the "meat". So, I hope your hungry cause you're gonna get served! hahaha

I also messed up again with the posting of chapter 18. Apparently, one should not update when fanfiction is on the fritz. I don't know if you guys received the message I sent, save for **VergilTheart** and **lalalaniebug**. So to make sure fanfiction still likes me, tell me if you got the email alert for this chapter when you review.

Last thing, updates will be slow beginning at the end of the month. That's when I start school. However, we are **~75%** of the way done!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	20. Ride Like the Wind

**Chapter 20: Ride Like the Wind**

The next morning, Sora awoke to the cold chill that he could feel down to his bones. Shivering, he made his way over to the window and drew in a deep breath of fresh air. The morning cold felt so good on his skin and each breath he took was calming. As he peered outside, stepping out on the balcony, he could several soldiers on duty. Some were beginning their shifts, while others stood motionless. Sora rested his elbows on the railing, slouching lazily. A yawn escaped his lips and as he stretched a quick knock on the door startled him. Sora reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the door to reveal a man who was years older than himself.

The man had bright brown eyes but no facial hair. A helmet was in his arms. His hair was the same chocolate color as Sora's but longer, draping down to his shoulders. He was of muscular build and dressed in the regular clothing. His light weight chainmail could be heard rustling underneath his red tunic as he moved. He was believed to be unarmed.

Sora looked at him, wondering if he should speak first. It was obvious that the man didn't acknowledge his presence yet for he was studying the room. His cool demeanor was hard to read and he began to pace. Sora followed him and shut the door. Not a single word or nod was exchanged between the two and Sora felt as if he had let a stranger into his own home. Not wanting to be in the way, Sora took a seat on the bed to give the man extra room to pace. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt but he was growing a tad antsy. Maybe he should say something. Sora opened his mouth to speak but was immediately silenced as the man raised a hand.

"Sora?" he said with an unshakeable voice that shook the boy's knees. It was full of force, perfect for ordering soldiers around. His voice was probably strong enough to carry across an entire battlefield.

Sora felt himself freeze under the man's eyes. He felt microscopic. A lump of spit formed in his throat and blocked his speech. He couldn't answer. The man seemed quite intimidating from all his years in the army. They way he carried himself, his tone of voice, and directness was characteristic of any commanding officer. His stare was intense as he looked Sora over, analyzing, comparing, and evaluating. As Sora blankly watched the man, his mind slowly began to wander off.

"Sora."

Once again the man's voice was thunderous and shook Sora from his daydreams.

"Y-yes sir," Sora stammered as he stood with his feet together and his hand in saluting fashion. He felt he had made a fool of himself right from the get go. Hopefully, his recovery was quick enough.

"I'm Hector, captain of the Extraordinarii and I'll be your teacher. The boys I train become the greatest riders in the world with no equal. Their speed, bravery, and courage are the envy of every soldier. Only a selected few can ride with me. They will be remembered for ages to come." His words banged against Sora's heart and he could feel the weight of each word the man said. "You're _good_. But I can make you _better_!"

His voice began to pick up momentum.

"I'll show you how to ride _faster_ than you have ever ridden before, _longer_ than the average soldier. You'll jump, gallop, and dismount like you've never done before!"

"I've never ridden a horse before!" Sora answered with the same excitement, perplexing the man.

"WHAT?"

-KH-

True to his word, Sora looked pathetic upon a horse. During one instance, Sora was unable to stop in time and the horse took to the air, clearing the wood fence. Hector had to chase down both the teen and the runaway frilly. The horse was quite the rebel and its stubborn attitude was unmanageable. It ignored simple orders, bucked, and galloped like it had been stung by a bee. There was no playfullness in its antics, only a lust to scare the rider. Sora blamed it all on the horse's lack of maturity and age. Yet, behind its complexities, the horse was built to run and it shook the ground with its iron hooves. Sora also noticed that its hind legs were somewhat larger than the horse Hector rode. The potential was surely there but it seemed that Hector didn't break the horse just yet.

"Dawn's a wild one, but she's a beautiful horse," Hector said giving her a pat on the neck. "I've heard that the princess has grown fond of this little animal but she doesn't ride anything bigger than ponies. She loves to feed it carrots though and that usually calms it down."

He handed Sora a carrot and in turn, the teen passed it on to the horse. Igniting no response, the horse simply shook its head and snorted. Sora pressed the vegetable closer to its cheek where it could easily take a bite. Still, the stubborn animal had no interest and turned away.

"Looks like Dawn isn't familiar with you yet," Hector said as he took the carrot and held it out in front of the horse's mouth. Imediately Dawn took a bite, leaving behind only the leaves and stem. It gave Hector a gleeful neigh. Sora looked on, shaking his head.

Hector tightly held on to the reins as Sora lifted his foot into the stirrup. He swung his leg around and planted his butt on the saddle. The horse fidgeted throughout but Hector's strong grip was able to keep Dawn steady for Sora to mount.

"We'll take it slow this time around," the soldier said. "Don't kick the horse too strong now."

Sora gently pressed his heels to the horse's fleshy side and it slowly moved forward into a brisk walk. It had responded better than Sora would have guessed. Still, the teen held the reins tightly, not wanting to let go and fall off. He was still uncomfortable and he felt himself being dragged along as the horse moved. Every moment he sat upright was a blessing. Hector guided his horse in circles and around potholes and looked over his shoulder every so often to see Sora following, slowly. Apparently, Dawn's hoof sank into a hole, and despite Sora's yanks and pulls, the horse would not back out. It took a lot of patience and some demonstrations but somehow he had managed to free the horse.

Afterwards, Sora was able to get the horse to trot. It was still a frightening experience for him but Dawn was beginning to respond to small pulls and gradual pressure. Hector even showed him how to direct the horse using whistles and clicks. Sora pulled hard turning the horse to the right and around a tree. He noticed there was a loss of speed but at least he was able to handle the maneuver well. Slowly, he was getting the hang of this. He could mount well enough, dismount easily, turn, back up, and trot. Still, he had trouble stopping the horse. Pulling to hard on the reins resulted in being thrown. A light tug was simply ignored. Finding the right pressure was going to be a tough job.

Hector had left him a while back to tend to his horse. The rear right horseshoe was coming apart and he went to the stables to find a suitable replacement. He told Sora to continue practicing and maybe they'd work on galloping afterwards. The boy was learning a lot and it was a handful. What he obtained from Hector was nothing compared to the acquired experience. The falls Sora had taken motivated him to stay on the saddle. The horse, itself, was actually pleasant to work with and Sora found himself absentmindedly speaking to the horse. Though snorts, neighs, and head movements were the only answers, Sora found it nice to find someone to talk to. Dawn wouldn't take carrots from him though.

As Sora rested his hands on the horse's neck, he wondered how he'd fare galloping. He had seen better riders and their horse run like the wind. It looked so majestical and their blazing speed was exciting to witness. Sora wondered how he would look galloping. Would he be thrown off or would he ride like the best of them? Maybe he'd look like a real soldier. As pride swelled in him, a blaring horn sounded and Sora turned to the horizon. There was a short black trail coming towards the castle.

"Heartless?" Sora asked himself.

Dawn snorted and nodded her head to answer Sora's question. Like her rider, she was easily excited. It took off in full gallop and Sora looked to the ground to find a blur of green and brown underneath him. There were moments when he felt that the horse was flying off the ground. The speed he was travelling at was heart pounding and fear gripped him. He leaned his chest closer to the horse's neck and kept himself low so he wouldn't be thrown off. As he tightly wrapped his wrists around the reins, he scooted forward on the saddle, hoping for life.

The horse's breath was hard and heavy as she came over the top of the hill. The Heartless lay below her and with a loud cry, she raced down the slope. Sora closed his eyes, expecting impact. Then it happened. The horse's legs gave way and it tangled. Both animal and rider were airborne. Dawn crashed on the ground with Sora being catapulted forward. He had lost his grip on the leather strap and his feet slipped from the stirrup. Sora opened his eyes slowly to see the sky above him. He could feel the ground and rocks prick his skin and he groaned. His body was dusty but not entirely damaged. He could move his limbs, and he turned his head to the side to find his horse nearby. Apparently, it was still alright. Sora slowly got up and summoned his keyblade to fight off the Heartless. As they drew closer, Sora was determined not to let them near Dawn. With strength sapped, he found himself backed into a corner. Stumbling to his knees, he reached over patted the horse reassuringly on the bridge of her nose and she neighed softly, nuzzling at his neck. This looked like the end.

In the distance, shrill cries were heard. Sora turned around to find Hector and the rest of the horsemen fighting off the tiny Heartless force. They surrouned the enemy, using their sharp tipped spears to stab. Within minutes the band was broken up.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Hector asked as he leaped off his horse.

"I think so. I'm not sure about Dawn though."

Hector bent down and lifted Dawn's head. The horse snorted as it fought to stand with an obvious limp.

"I'll take Dawn back to the castle. Sora, mount Adrian and tell the stable boys to prepare lots of hay and water."

"Is Dawn going to be fine?"

"Yeah. I think she spained her leg."

Sora lifted himself on Adrian's back, surprised to find the horse obedient. With a simple kick to it's underbelly, the horse took off in a trot with a few of the cavalry. The remaining that stayed circled around Dawn and Hector.

-KH-

"Will she be okay?" Sora asked Hector as the two took a seat on the ground. The seven stable hands were working tirelessly. They had stripped her of the saddle and laid her gently on the hay.

"Yeah. It was sprain, like I said. However, we'll have to find you another mode of transportation. We need something fast."

"And something that can get over hills," Sora added.

"Right. Also, it has to be able to get down those hills as well."

"It has to be _cool_, too."

"I got it!" Hector exclaimed. "I know the _perfect_ thing. Come on, follow me."

Sora stood up and hustled behind the running Hector. He led him around the stables and Sora took a quick glance inside to see Dawn with a wrap tied around her leg. She was munching on a carrot and her trough was filled with water.

"Just a little more," Hector called from up ahead. "Almost there."

They turned the corner and leaped over a wooden fence. Cutting through a supply shed, Hector made a quick left. Chickens were clucking and Sora wondered what kind of giant chicken would take him to Maleficent. To the best of his knowledge, chickens didn't fly but they sure make a tasty meal. Sora crossed chickens and roosters off his list. To his surprise, Hector stopped in front of a corral, a giant chicken corral. The massive size of these birds were startling to the teen and he wondered what kind of chicken laid these eggs. The birds were yelllow like baby chicks but tall and loud. Sora bit his lip trying to figure out if these chicks were the result of puberty.

"Like it?" Hector asked.

"Uh...what are they? They look like oversized chicks!"

"They are chocobos."

"Are they safe to ride?"

"You bet. They're like riding horses. It's the same thing."

"Okay..."

"Just don't startle them too much. They get surprised easily. You have to be really gentle and sensitive to them. Come on, I'll show you."

Hector opened the corral door and pulled Sora inside with him. A giant chocobo came up to them and picked at Sora's spiky hair.

"Hey, get off before I eat you!" Sora said as he shooed the bird away.

Hector grabbed a chocobo by the bit and led it to Sora. He fed it a carrot.

"This little guy should do you well."

Sora grabbed hold of the reins and the bird squaked. Memories of working with horses flooded into his mind and he sighed.

-KH-

Sora pulled sharply on the bird's reins, shocking it into a more gently trot. Chocobos were wild creatures and not easily tamed. It was by sheer luck that Sora had not yet been thrown. His horse lessons were starting to pay off but he still wondered how Dawn was doing. His butt hurt so much that it began to itch and he shifted akwardly on the bright cloth saddle. Without stirrups, he sank lower into the bird's feathered back and he felt the pain of each and every step it took. His bottom was going to be red as a tomato when it was all said and done. The bird evened out its steps as it entered flatlands. Even in the soon to be winter cold, it was born to run. With its golden feathers spread out in the wind and head down low, it was a speed demon.

The teenager pulled on the leather reins slowing the chocobo to a complete stop. After a quick pat on the head, Sora jumped off, thankful. His legs were dead weight under him and he thought he would collapse. As he bent his knees, he felt the stiffness give way. Never again was he riding a chocobo without adequate cushioning. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a carrot and tossed it at the bird who caught it in its beak. Their journey would still be long and they wouldn't reach the base of the mountain until nightfall. Then there was the act of climbing the mountain itself.

After their small break, Sora remounted and slipped the bird another carrot. He needed this last stretch to be quick. With a sharp kick, the bird exploded into a sprint and Sora felt himself being thrown back. He grimaced at each bump in the road, knowing that any misstep would spell disaster. The bird dug its foot into the ground, its razor sharp talons piercing into the dirt. They left tracks with trails of rocks, sticks, and grass in their wake. Still they pressed on, surging forward. Speed was crucial and time was not on their side. The wind was stung Sora's eyes and tears formed. He couldn't see. Lowering his head, as he had seen the chocobo do, he held on for dear life.

* * *

I start school tomorrow! No! I just wanted to post up this chapter and leave you guys with an end of summer present. I didn't edit or revise because I wrote this in one day and now I'm tired. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but it's in the works. Don't hate me!

So for all you guys who are starting school, good luck.

_Go all out, work hard, study hardcore_


	21. Brothers at Arms

**Chapter 21: Brothers at Arms**

Sora breathed out loudly on the chocobo's neck and pulled on the reins tightly, slowing it to a gentle stop. His bottom was sore and probably red and his legs were stiff as stone. Painfully, swinging his leg around, he dismounted the bird and took it by the reins. Slowly, guiding the chocobo, Sora found a lone tree and tied the reins around it, pulling on the knot tightly so the running bird wouldn't escape.

After a quick pat on his butt to get circulation going, he turned his head upwards to the menacing mountain that towered before him. The peak was covered by dark, nimbostatus clouds. Rain was coming and hints of cumulonimbus clouds circling could also mean a thunderstorm. As Sora reached the base, he felt the rock with his hand and wondered how he was going to climb up. He never climbed anything except trees, gates, and fences before. Trees had branches to hold on to and gates were tall but had beams that easily could be climbed. Fences were usually waist high and a running start was all that was needed to clear them. Mountains were all rock and stone, hard and uncomfotable. Walking around for a while, his eyes caught sight of a rock lined wall that resembled a ladder. There were recesses and jutting rock that provided perfect spots to plant his feet and hands.

Fifty feet above the ground, Sora turned his head to the side breathing heavily. Looking downards he knew he was high enough for a fall to kill him. Forcing a frown that showed his clenched teeth, he shivered slightly. He shifted his weight onto his right foot and lifted himself up, using his fingers to grip whatever hold they could touch. His left foot made contact with a small ledge. Redistributing his weight evenly, he bent his knees and jumped up to the next ledge. He grimaced as his body rubbed up against the wall and his hands were beginning to sweat. The air got colder the higher and higher he went and the wind blew chilling air across his back and neck.

Stopping again for a breather, he looked upwards glad to find a much broader path that would spiral up the mountain. It was wide enough for a body to fit so he wouldn't have to squeeze through. Giant boulders lined the path. His climbing would be over if he could just muster the strength to scale a few more feet and lift himself up to the edge.

By now his body was covered in sweat and his arms were wobbly and fatigued. His knees were aching from all the bending and his shoulder muscles cried out in pain. There were also scratch and cut marks all over his body like he had lost a battle to a sculptor's chisel. He was literally between a rock and a hard place. A strong gust made him stop, dead in his tracks, and he held on tightly waiting it out. He feared getting stuck and the hair on his arms stood upright. His clothing was violently waving out behind him, flaglike and swaying. Sora refused to be blown away and he snatched at his jacket pulling it closer to his body. Using his teeth, he bit down on the hood. Fear began to instill itself in the boy and every attempt at reaching the next ledge was shaky and unconfident. Sora felt his life slip away as sweat made it difficult for him to continue. Finding a crease where he could rest, he caught his breath.

The sound of flashing lightning shook the teen and he craned his neck towards the clouds. Overhead, the lights danced, their numbers too quick to count. No thunder yet, thankfully. Sora lifted himself and continued climbing. Increasing his pace slightly, he didn't want to get caught in the storm. His hand brushed along a stake that was hammered into the ground and he instantly knew he had reached the broad walkable ledge. He lifted himself up so his armpits would be suspending him. His hands were free and he summoned his keyblade and jammed it next to the wooden nail. He bent his knees so the bottom of his feet would be pushing against the mountain wall. Positioned like a frog, he flipped forward onto the ledge. He had made it.

Recalling his keyblade, he brushed himself off, patting off his butt and rubbing his knees. The spiraling road would take him up the mountain and he chuckled lightly. _Stairway to Hell._

Safe to assume, the walk was definitely better than the climb. As Sora rounded the last bend, he came face to face with the castle. It was nestled cozily as if it was sculpted from the rock. It was characteristic of a mountain fortress and getting in would probably be troublesome. There was no guard or lookouts stationed, Sora saw. He paced around the front of the castle, looking for a window or another door to get in. There had to be Heartless somewhere around here and Sora was in no mood for fighting smaller fish. He wanted to get to Riku first, then Maleficent. Maybe, he could avoid Riku.

Finding no enterance, Sora shoulder chraged into the castle, throwing aside the large stone door. He assumed breaking into the fortress would be the hard part but all it took was a bit of elbow grease and a forceful push. Those pushups really do work he thought in his head. It was dark all around him and he squinted his eyes hoping to get a better look at the room. There was quite the number of decor, easily hidden.

Now began the game of search-and-destroy.

Dim green lights led him around in circles as he ventured from door to door, hallway to hallway. Everything looked so similiar in the darkness and one very annoyed Sora got irate each dead end he reached. In one instance, he followed a winding staircase downstairs and found himself in a room that looked like a laboratory. There was _nothing_ important there. A couple rooms down was the library. Sora was positive that he had never seen so many books in all his life. Not even the town library had amassed this number of literature. The towering bookshelves made the reading room quite a maze for one spiky brunette. In frustration, Sora wanted to check all the rooms but he knew it would take forever. Retracing his steps upstairs, he came across three identical doors he hadn't entered yet. Making up his mind with no regard to previous attempts, he choose the left door. Sora slapped his forehead in disbelief as he saw an extended hallway before him and he half-heartedly followed it, hoping the end would bring more excitement. At the end of the hall, the room opened up to much larger space. There was more light in here and Sora was relieved to find that he could see his palm in front of his face.

"Yo," a voice greeted from the middle of the room. Sora looked up and found Riku standing there with a glum look on his face.

"Riku! Where's Maleficent?" Sora asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"No," Riku simply greeted. "You fight me first. Maleficent can wait a little longer."

"It's going to be different than last time," Sora warned as he called forth his keyblade.

A short comeback was all Riku could murmur as he summoned his weapon. "I hope this will be more _fun_ than last time."

There they stood across from each other, no more than fifteen paces apart. It was the classic staredown. It was the look into the eyes of your opponent- the iron gaze of a warrior. In Sora's case, it was more like looking into the frozen stare of a man possessed. The eminence of the stares could be described as intense as both boys looked to read into the other. Hunger and hope emitted from the depths of bright blue eyes. Trifles and triumphs defined the other. Each boy had a lot on the line with something to prove.

Sora quickly blinked and the fight was on.

Their keyblades rang and clashed louder than any thunder the heavens could produce. Each swing sliced through the air with such tremendous force, sending a cold shiver down each fighter's back. Every attack grew more brutal than the next and the banging of metal led to sparks that easily could have started a fire. Death, itself, was manifested in each strike and neither fighter showed hesitation.

Outside the white lightning flashed quietly as it hid itself in the dark night sky. Rain dripped from the heavens without its barks and meows. Even the moon dared not shine this night for fear of adding more fuel to this fire. It was the ultimate battle of light against darkness. These two boys were polar opposites yet their movements and strengths matched one another as if they were facing a mirror. The frightening speed, the ferocity of each movement, and the fire that burned in their soul were all the same. One was fueled by hope; the other was strengthened by power.

Riku jumped back as Sora's blade came crashing to the ground in front of him creating a sharp incision in the fine groundwork. Jaw clenched, Riku landed numbly on his feet as Sora quickly took up his blade. Doing a front flip, Riku turned in the air as he faced Sora's back and fired a black magic spell from the palm of his hand. The projectile collided with the floor, incinerating the stone into dust. Sora rolled forward and used his quadriceps to propel himself into the air like a frog. Making a decisive 180 degree turn, he shot a couple ice shards at Riku who took to the air in evasion. The ice missiles punctured the ground, doing no damage and the albino haired boy countered with a wave of black magic. It connected with Sora's blade and the teen fought to dispel it. Feeling the attack grind into his weapon, Sora pushed his weight back and swung forward dismissing the spell into thin air.

Riku drifted to the ground, cape fluttering behind him. His keyblade was off to the side, pointing away from him and smoke rose from his open palm. Seemingly mocking his old friend, he spun his keyblade and raised it beside his ear.

"Why don't you just give up, Sora?" Riku said. He could feel the distaste of his friend's name on his tongue and he spat on the ground. "As your friend, I promise I'll spare your life. Drop your keyblade."

"Just fight me," the teen fired back, gripping his keyblade tighter. "I came here for Maleficent so consider yourself a warm-up."

Riku smiled devilishly as he pointed a thumb behind him. In the dark corner of the room, there was a faint trace of a double door. "Maleficent is in that room but you're not getting in."

"Fine. Since I have no choice-"

"You have no choice!"

Both boys sprinted towards each other with their keyblades ready to deal massive amounts of damage. Their blades connected for a brief moment before separating, but quickly reformed. Using their upper body strength, each teen fought hard to force their opponent into the ground. Driving their shoulders downward, their blades grated and loud huffs of breath came from each boy as they applied more pressure. Sora fell to his knee and resulted in a Riku offensive of flurrying strikes. Sora's arms pulsed from the strain and one huge blow from Riku sent the boy crashing to the ground. His keyblade was knocked away from him. Riku walked up to the sprawled body and plunged his keyblade downward. Surprised, he hit the ground instead; he refocused his vision to see that Sora had turned his head away and escaped certain death.

Outside, the rain continued to pour and the thunder roared as if the angels were applauding this spectacle of sheer will and determination. A breeze gusted through the room giving the fighters a second wind and Sora slowly staggered to his feet.

Sora breathed heavily as he wiped the sweat that was dripping him from his long spiky hair. They draped over his eyes making his vision unclear. Brushing aside his wet locks, his eyes roamed around the room for his weapon. His jacket was stifling so he took it off. It didn't provide much armor and his cotton black shirt that was underneath was already sweat filled.

Though it was only one hit, the exhaustion that led to it drained him. He had never fought a battle in which he expelled so much energy. To make matters worse, the bout had just begun. He realized it was foolish to fight Riku head on in a contest of strength. There had to be something he could do.

As Sora picked up his blade, Riku's eyes sparkled knowing the end was near. He was surprised his friend could continue but that was to be expected of Leon's trainee. He, himself, wouldn't go down easily as well. Gripping his keyblade he ran forwards and thrusted, hoping to split Sora in two. His aggressive attack was foiled as Sora was able to block it. Once again, their blades locked. Avoiding another stalemate, Riku threw a straight punch that sent Sora reeling backwards. Catching his footing, Sora swung his blade horizontally, connecting the hilt with Riku's blade. The amount of force sent both keyblades spiraling into the air, landing out of arms reach. Both boys were unarmed but it wouldn't stop them.

Back and forth, the fists flew, packed with fury. They traded punches, turning the battle into a slugfest with no regard for human life. Knuckles on flesh sounded as if whips were snapped on wet backs without the cries. Only yells of defiance to pain was heard and the sound of bone breaking rivaled the thunder outside. Tanned skin gave way to black and blue and the bruises opened into scars.

Pools of blood collected under each boy as they stared at one another, eyes locked like vultures ready for feasting. Despite their condition, each teen still had the _desire_ to go on. _Pain_ molded them, toughened them. Their _exhaustion_ willed them to continue. The smell of their own _blood_ heightened their ravage senses. The _lust_ for victory drove them.

With a fierce battle cry, Sora rushed into battle, feeling the restless surge of adrenaline flow through him. Summoning his blade and lifting it in the air, he knocked aside Riku's weapon, exposing the chest. With a strong slash, blood poured from Riku's body. He cried out in pain with an animalistic roar and he swung back carelessly, sending Sora flying in the air. Bending his knees to give him more lift, he followed Sora and finished with a combo that sent the brunette hurling to the floor like a meteor.

Riku fell back and caught himself against the wall. It became difficult to breathe. Sora remained on the floor, tired, but alive. As both fighters hesitated to deliver the final blow, they instead focused on getting enough energy to lift their blades.

Sora slowly rose to his feet with one last attack left in him. No doubt, Riku was running low on energy as well and it would all come down to one final hit. As Riku clasped the handle, he could see his reflection in Sora's eyes. His clothing was tattered and he looked like he ran though wildfires.

They ran at each other for the last time, the winner decided by only a mere three seconds. As both fighters stood with their back turned to each other and their blades coated in blood, Sora exhaled as he fell to one knee. Behind him, he heard Riku's body collapse to the floor.

After what seemed like hours, Riku opened his eyes. With consciousness came pain and he groaned. His body was tattered and broken. Slowly his awareness returned and his eyes searched for Sora. Riku tried to lift himself but his weak muscles failed him. His lips moved and Sora bent closer to hear him speak.

"Are you going to kill me?" Riku whispered.

"No." Sora said.

Riku coughed up blood as he tried to breathe. "Am I dying then?"

Sora looked down at him and inspected his body. "I...don't think so."

"How's Leon?" Riku asked though he already knew the answer.

Sora looked away with sad eyes. "He died."

Riku looked blankly ahead. "I know."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I became jealous of you and for once I wanted to do something for myself." His words began to break. "You always wanted to live for a higher cause. I've never lived for anything and ever since our parents died, my life became all about survival. I struggled since that day while it looked like you had it easy. Life came easy to you."

"But you were always better at everything."

Riku shook his head at his mistaken friend as he motioned to the door. "Maleficent is up ahead."

"What about you? I can't leave you here. What am I going to do without you?"

"You don't need me to watch your can anymore. You have Kairi for that."

Sora flushed a slight red and he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. He responded with a grunt and with that Sora continued on.

-KH-

Riku watched his friend as he pulled open the door and stepped inside. The doors closed behind him leaving the silver haired teen in the darkness. His thoughts were his only comfort now.

_After all that, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him._

Riku struggled to a sitting position and he tore the cape that hung behind him and used it to clog his bleeding chest. It didn't do much absorbing but at least the bleeding was slowing to a stop. He was going to live.

_I think I'm getting soft._

He chuckled a little at his foolishness. He wouldn't admit it to Sora's face, but he let him win. As he thought back to the final blow, he wondered if Sora had realized it too. Ah, probably not. At the very least, Sora would probably play it off as an act of luck. He was known for that.

Riku staggered to his feet, fighting off the fatigue. He picked up his keyblade and limped out of the castle.

_Good luck, Sora. You'll need it. All of it.

* * *

_

Big time shoutout to **Kisdota- The Freak Gamer** for the chocobo idea.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore  
_


	22. To Hell and Back

**Chapter 22: To Hell and Back  
**

Sora trudged slowly, feeling his muscles strain as he picked up his feet. The air was cold and the high elevation made it tough to breathe. As he strained for gasps of air, he was becoming lightheaded. It was hard fighting against the temptation to faint. His chest heaved like he was on the verge of vomitting but he could only spew out the blood that rose from gut. The taste of saline burned his gums. As Sora reached to wipe the trail of blood from his lip, he patted aside the smudges of dirt that powdered his cheek. He could feel the whisker-like cuts and it was tender to touch. He could feel the fluid from the open wounds as the blood was clotting. It left him wincing. His body was tattered and torn with cuts covering more of his body than the black clothing that were now rags. The black jacket he took from Leon was no longer over his shoulders but, somewhere, lying in pieces. There were numerous rips in his black shirt and his baggy pants showed signs of wear and _tear_. The right pant leg below the knee was torn off adding to the asymmetry.

There was darkness everywhere, hiding the surroundings in the shadows. The room was pitch black, dark as night, and the teen began to fear he wouldn't see the sun again. Sora quietly closed the door behind him until he heard a click that sent echoes throughout the room. It bounced off the walls, hit the ceiling and floor until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Welcome keyblade bearer," an unknown voice in the dark said.

Sora squinted his eyes, as he peered into the darkness. The greeting sent chills down his spine and he shook.

"Who's there?" he called into the abyss. His voiced echoed loudly, like drums; the resounding magnitude making his eardrum throb.

"Step into the light," the mysterious voice called out.

At that moment the breaking of glass was heard and light poured into the room brightening the surroundings. The stone grey walls were illuminated first followed by a skinny red carpet that Sora found himself standing on. Unlit pyres hung on the wall and a chandelier was overhead. There was enough light for Sora to see straight ahead and for the first time he peered into the dark coal eyes of Maleficent. His eyes grew wide in terror and he took a step back. That face was not one you'd want to see often. Her eyes were stone cold like the mountain and her green face and cherry red lips were the only traces of color in this drab castle. Her black crow was perched on her left shoulder and her gold scepter was held tightly in her left hand. An amused smile was plastered on her face.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Maleficent cooly said. Here was a boy, who had not reached adulthood, standing before her. The weight of the world was upon his shoulders and she could see his fear. "I figured you'd be older with a scar on your face. Ha, but you're quite the young strapping hero!"

"And you must be Maleficent. Funny, I thought you were a lot _younger_." Sora fought to hide a smile but his efforts were in vain as his sparkling eyes betrayed him.

"Silence, fool! I am queen of the underworld, master of the darkness. How dare you insult me!"

Her outburst immediately silenced Sora, deflating the air around them. The atmosphere grew tense just like it was before the light shined. Sora clenched his jaw and guessing Maleficent wasn't one for pleasantries, he summoned his keyblade.

"Put your blade down," the witch instructed. "Don't tell me you want to die so soon."

Sora shook his head in protest and gripped the handle tightly in between two iron fists. He held it out in front of him, the tip of the blade point directly at Maleficent.

"Hm...fine." Maleficent's eyes traced the outline of Sora's body as she studied him from spikey hair to toe. "I have an offer for you, one that I don't think you should refuse." She stared Sora dead in the eye before continuing. "Join me and we'll rule Radiant Garden together."

Sora looked on, noting the way the witch her hand out to him. His answer was a resounding no and this time Maleficent was the one who was quieted.

"You are a fool," Maleficent shot back. Her black coal eyes showed the first sign of emotion- rage, and she threw her arms to the side. The startled crow immediately jump off and flew to find shelter. He knew things would turn ugly and he snickered at the teen. He had no clue what was coming next.

Sora bent down low and shot himself into a quick dash. His keyblade was aimed for Maleficent's midsection for one deadly pierce. Extending his arm fully, the tip of his weapon hit something solid, inches away from Maleficent's stomach.

"Not so fast boy," the witch remakred. "You'll have to do better than that to get through my magic's defenses."

Sora bit his lip as he continued slashing away at the invisible barrier that kept him from finishing the fight in one blow. It was proving useless and not to mention aggravating. Maleficent shot her right hand forward which sent the boy flying backwards. Sora felt like he was getting swept away by a wind current and his body went barreling on the floor. He rolled and rolled, finally stopping as he slammed into the wall. The air was pushed out from his lungs leaving him breathless. He struggled to his feet and reached for his keyblade, holding his strained side.

Maleficent stood in the middle of the room, idle. Her gaze never once left Sora as if her eyes were burned on his skin. She had the clear advantage. Sora was dead tired. He was no match for her. Magically, he was inferior. Physically, he was looking rather pitiful. The wounds that ailed him would beat him into submission then he would drop dead at any moment.

She watched as Sora lifted himself to his feet, using the wall to hold him steady. There was a visible grimace on his face as he shifted his weight onto his feet. Maleficent let out a devilish laugh at the poor boy. This was the keyblade's choosen one, the one who would bring light and vanquish the darkness. Ha! He could barely stand. Maleficent knew the tales of the keyblade and the history of the so-called "choosen ones." She knew of the blade's power and its tendency to pick a wielder who was pure of heart. The witch shook her head, finding some humor in the keyblade's desperate selection.

"What are you looking at?" Sora snapped, breaking the thought pattern of Maleficent. He had gotten into a battle stance, the keyblade held tightly in his hands.

"My dear, you're in no condition to fight," the witch answered.

"We'll just see about that!"

Sora charged once again evading a makeshift spell that Maleficent hurriedly shot. It exploded as it made contact with the stone floor. Sora thrusted his blade forward with enough strength to puncture through a person's body. The result would have been bone shattering. However, his momentum was shot back as he once again bounced into Maleficent's shield. He grunted as he punched a fire spell into the barrier making a slight depression.

"It's no use, boy," Maleficent mockingly said from behind her barrier. "You'll have to do better than that."

Sora bared his teeth, irritated that his attempt failed. His animalistic expression paired well to Maleficent's crooked smile who found his displeasure a source of amusement. Maleficent held her gold scepter laterally, another spell in the works. Black portals opened up and Shadow Heartless emerged from within the vortex. They stood, fidgeting, in a line formation acting as another barrier to protect the evil witch. Sora clenched his weapon as one shakily stepped forward coming out of position. It slanted its head, eyes wide measuring Sora. Suddenly it disappeared into black smoke, its upper body detached from the waist. The remaining Heartless, needing no provocation, sprang into the air, their legs propelling them above the teen boy. Sora crouched low and instantly was blanketed by Heartless bodies. They piled on top, holding Sora down until he could not move. Two more Heartless jumped on top for good measure or, at least, not wanting to miss the fun. Unexpectedly, the dogpile began to shake as a spinning ring of fire could be seen. Heartless were shot off like cannons, vanishing into black smoke as they collided with the walls.

"No..." Maleficent gasped. "No! This cannot be!"

She leaned forward watching as Sora took down her minions by the bundle. Maleficent raised her wand to the heavens, as a dark swirling cloud appeared overhead. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Fly through the skies like a fog of doom." She twirled her scepter, the cloud getting larger and larger. "Now go with a curse and serve me well. Round this castle, cast my spell."

From the outside, black thorns sprung from underground, coiling around the citadel like a snake. They bore into the wall, growing upwards, spiraling to the top. Sora turned his eyes to the ground as he felt a sharp tremor underneath his feet. He jumped into the air surprised to find the black colored thorns enclose the room forming a ring. They were razor sharp, the tip of the spikes sharper than any spear or arrow. Sora let out a yell as a thorny branched wrapped around his leg, the tips pinning into his flesh. There was a downard pull and Sora felt his stomach flip as he was hurled to the floor. Using his keyblade, Sora jarred it into the wall using friction to slow down his descent. He felt his legs give way as his feet touched the ground. Thankfully, he took minimal damage, his knees still wobbly from the pressure.

From across the room, Maleficent stretched her arms again, this time a green aura radiating into her body.

"Oh no," Sora mouthed, worried about the next spell that was forthcoming. He had it with the thorns, strengthening his dislike of roses. What was next?

The green aura consumed Maleficent's body like a raging fire. "Now you'll have to face me and all the powers of hell!"

The green fires grew in size and Sora found himself staring eye to eye against a dragon. Maleficent's transformation had been successful and he could see the fear growing in Sora's eyes. Sora backed away slowly, far enough to feel the tips of the thorns along his back. He had heard stories of the Great Beast but never for a moment believed they were true. His heart pounded madly in his tight chest and he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. Gulping in anticipation of his upcoming doom, he could literally see hell in front of him.

Maleficent laughed manically, breathing fire towards Sora. The teen quickly rolled out of the way, the fire blasting a chunk out of the wall. Sora raced under the dragon's belly and slashed upwards. Instead of seeing a puncture, Sora found hardly a scratch. The belly was steel, impervious to mortal damage. He aimed for a strike to the tail but was pushed away as he got too close. Maleficent turned around, chasing Sora into the thorn bushes. He dove for cover, grinding his teeth as his naked flesh rubbed against the prickly needles. Maleficent barreled her head straight in, apparently not feeling the spikes tickle her face. She snapped her mouth at Sora who retreated deeper, fender her away with strokes of his keyblade. Maleficent roared and smoked Sora from hiding using her fire. It cleared the thorns, exposing Sora and lighting the nearby furniture on fire.

Sora ran, feeling Maleficent's hot breath on his neck. He skidded to a stop and bolted left avoiding the dead end of thorns. The spreading fire raged beside him, cutting him from escape.

"No," Sora anxiously whispered to himself as Maleficent got around to cut his last escape off. She had backed him, using her size to trap him in the corner. As Sora fought off the blasts of fire, he could feel the heat intensity from the inferno. It looked like hell with fire circling around him, thorns restricting his movements, and a dragon staring him down. His arms began to throb and Sora knew it was the end. He had barely any strength left.

"Oh come now, Sora, why so melancholy? A wonderous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Maleficent laughed as she launched herself onto her hind legs to deliver the final strike. The fire erupted from her belly and Sora got out of the way, taking to the air, preparing what seemed to be his last resort.

Channeling all his strength into his keyblade, he summoned a fire spell. Instead of taking the shape of a ball or ring, the spell grew along the blade, giving it an appearance of a flaming sword. By now, Maleficent's blast had just shook the foundations of the castle, making the wooden support beams fall. The roof was giving way, tiny cracks barely holding together. No doubt the castle would soon fall. Sora used the support beams as launchpads to keep himself airborn. As he reached the peak of his jump, he raised his sword and with an epic battle cry, threw it. It ripped through the air heading straight for the heart. The blade lodged itself into Maleficent's chest and the dragon let out a violent roar. It crashed to the floor. Flames engulfed the body withering it down to a rug-sized black stain.

"Thank you, Merryweather!" Sora sighed as he pumped his fist in triumph. If he'd ever get out of here, he had to make a trip to the three good fairies to thank them. Maybe he could get healing done there as well.

The ground shook again and Sora ran to the window. Looking out he could see the tiers begin to fall. He looked down seeing the distance from the ground up and instantly subtracted the thoughts of jumping out from his mind. Turning around, he raced for the door, dislocating it from the hinges. Riku was no longer in sight, the pool of blood dried into the floor. He figured the albino haired boy was gone by now. Riku was smart enough not to stay inside a collapsing building for too long. Sora, on the other hand, knew time was running short.

-KH-

A figure dressed in black clothing stood on top of a hill, his eyes glued to the mountains. He could feel the world quake and see the dust swirling to the clouds. From where he stood, he had a good view of the castle. It was beginning to fall, the magnitude of the battle too much for it to handle. As the roof caved in, the towers began to go down, stone crashing everywhere. The man turned around and walked away, his golden eyes twinkling.

-KH-

Sora leaped down the stairs, rolling on the marble floor to cushion his fall. There was no end to these stairs! Breaking into a new hallway, he shielded his face from a falling pillar that nearly crushed his feet. Jumping over the wreckage, he shoulder charged through a door, breaking down the lock. He couldn't feel pain, as his adrenaline flowed through his veins, giving his muscles an extra push. There were times he nearly lost his balance but he surged forward sliding between openings not yet closed by falling furniture. The floor above him began to fall and Sora could feel tiny stones drop on his neck. Looking ahead, he could see the exit. He was close now and all he had to do was get past the threshold. Pumping his legs faster, his breathing loud as horses, he lowered his shoulder and grinded his teeth against the pain of falling stone. They hit his back, opening old wounds and dropping leg first, he ducked his head, sliding his way between the stone double doors.

Sora took refuge under the protection of sturdy boulders and watched as the final floors came down. Smoke filled the atmosphere, making it hard to breathe. The air smelled like dust, choking Sora into a gut wrenching cough. Peeking over the rocks, it was finally _over_.

* * *

Oh my gosh! It's over! Well, not really. I'm thinking one more chapter, a resolution to tie down this sucker. Yeah, I'm really sorry this update took longer than expected. I wrote this story one line per day. With school taking up most of my time, I couldn't write regularly which through off my rhythm. I hope it wasn't too bad.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	23. Epilogue

At long last, this is it.

For all those who have served and or are serving in the armed forces, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for keeping our liberties protected, our skies clear, and our hopes raised. Godspeed and come back home. Happy Veterans Day.

* * *

**Epilogue: A "Knight" to Remember  
**

A set of spiky brown hair were hardly visible behind the curtain of steam that was rising from the large basin of cool water. Vapors sizzled in the air adding moisture to the rather hot atmosphere. As the residue settled, the locks of brown hair gave way to the same ol' blue piercing eyes. A smiled graced the boy's face and he lifted the steel and blew the steam from it. Smoke rose from the chimney, dissipating into the air as it circled around the golden city. It had been four years since the revival of Radiant Garden and change was already imminent. For starters, Sora's hair had lengthened but his razor blade spikes were still unruly. His eyes were more mature as his experience became his teacher. The things they saw would never be forgotten. He still looked out for adventure and excitement, leaping for a chance at every opportunity, dangerous or not. Sora lifted his head to catch a breath of crisp air. He was now doing part-time work as a blacksmith that had once supplied Leon's store with swords. It was quite the turn of events for a once young boy who wanted his first sword. Now he was making hundreds of them, daily. He stared at each sword that was cooling outside. They were marvelous blades, perfectly fit for battle and durable for years to come. Sora turned around, grabbing a hammer that was sitting on the scorched wooden table. Taking the blade to the anvil he pounded, flattening the metal. The clanking metal reminded him of the battlefield and all the fights he had been in. Sora wiped the beads of sweat that dampened his forehead.

_I can't believe so much has changed. Only if __**he**__ were here to see it…_

Yes, the change was drastic, but it was for the better. Three years had gone by and homes were finally completed much to the delight of the king. Population grew, nearly doubling the previous census. Buildings were now in the process of being erected. Construction workers were paid generously and though the treasury would face a deficit, it was worth it in the end. Buildings would promote trade and access to the city. They wouldn't face a downturn for long.

Sora pounded his hammer once more against the plate of steel that lay piping hot on the anvil. Though it was hard work and the heat was sometimes unbearable, he enjoyed his job of churning out fine quality weapons. Tomorrow, he would start on the spears. They were a lot easier to make than swords. The wooden shafts were already made with only the spear heads needing to be made.

Sora returned to his work, pounding on the steel, he felt a set of eyes watching him. Turning around, he found a young boy standing across from him his eyes wide like the ocean. He wore a curt blue hat with a white feather sticking from the top. A white letter was in his hand, Sora immediately recognizing the royal seal.

"Can I help you with something?" Sora asked as he placed the hammer on the table and approached the boy.

There was no response, Sora finding the boy in awe of the weaponry that surrounded him. Sora smiled, wondering if this kid had ever held a weapon before. Probably not. He was quite young and possibly no older than eight years old. Sora placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shocking him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry," the boy sputtered. "I uh…have this letter from the castle for you, sir."

He reached out his hand, slipping the note into Sora's grasp. Sora broke open the seal and unfolded the contents. He reread it twice, smiling all the while, recognizing it had to be Kairi's handwriting. Goodness, he hadn't heard from here in a while. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen here in a while. How long had it been?

Clearing his throat, he turned his gaze to the little boy and tossed him a coin. A bright smile dressed the boy's face and he held on the coin, clutching it tightly in his fist. Wishing Sora a good day, he rushed off.

Sora refolded the letter, tucking it into his pants. Apparently time had passed him by and it had taken a little boy to remind him that today was the exact date he had killed Maleficent and saved Radiant Garden. Sora sighed also remembering the other end of the tale. While most bards sang of his bravery, courage, and exploits, those songs only reminded him of the fallen Leon and the missing Riku. Those with religious backgrounds said he exiled himself to a life of repentance and shame; his only companion was solitude. Riku wasn't the moping around type. He was restless and adventure seeking. How would a messenger of darkness ever believe in spirits and gods? A tiny smirk crawled its way onto Sora's face believing Riku, instead, went to _Naxos_. There was this gut feeling. Hopefully this time of peace didn't dull his instincts.

He yawned and returned to his work, deciding to the end the day after this last sword was made. He'd find time later on in the week to finish the last batch. Being ahead of schedule was really benefiting. The spiky brunette took the hammer and slammed it down on the metal blade, pounding away at the faults. He could remember Merlin talking about refining techniques using fire way back when he and Riku took their first magic lessons: "iron is full of impurities that weaken it. Through forging, it becomes steel and is transformed into a razor-sharp sword." He chuckled, that had been years ago. Sora lifted the sword in the air, using his gloved left hand. The sunlight reflected off the blade, the glare nearly blinding him. He gently swung the sword a few times, checking to see if the blade had stuck to the hilt. Setting it outside for cooling, he doused the workstation, getting rid of sparks and cinders. He blew away the ash with his hand. Done, he locked the door behind him.

-KH-

Sora walked home, like he did every day. His one-story home was close by the weapons boutique, four blocks to the west. The moment he had turned eighteen, his old property was entitled to him. The house didn't stand, burned down by the Heartless raid. The construction workers did a fine job in restoring it, raising up a home that paralled his past. It wasn't as big as before with Sora opting to carve space for a peach tree.

Sora walked past the weapon's boutique, stiffling an amused laughed as he stood outside the window watching Yuffie personally test some of the weapons. Cloud was in there as well, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and head down. Sora guessed he was probably asleep, not a wise decision to do while Yuffie throws weapons around. Yuffie jumped off the counter and flung a knife forward. It sped through the air and hit the wall, right beside Cloud's head. The man smirked, taking the weapon and firing it right back to Yuffie who ducked under the table. Sora whistled and stuck his hands in his pockets, knowing Yuffie just barely held on to life. Sora walked away, needing to get home before the afternoon was wasted.

The road home was filled with people, all who would be attending the ball. Bright colors on cloth were being looked at as well as gold and silver accessories. Children were running about, looking for fun while escaping their mothers who wanted them still in order to fit on pants. Sora walked briskly remembering his childhood. Though he lost his parents, his home, and had to live out of a makeshift shelter, he enjoyed the freedom and indepedence that came along with it. Seeing these kids run free put a smile on his face. He was just about to the turn the corner, when he felt a slight tug on his pants.

"Um...mister, have you seen my mommy?" a little boy asked. His cheeks were puffy and there faint traces of red in his eyes. He was shaking visibly and his distressed eyes were on the verge of tears.

Sora lowered himself until he could meet the boy's gaze. Reaching out, he placed a warm hand on the kid's shoulder. Sora smiled that cheesy, vibrant smile of his to calm the boy, grinning wider as the boy's smile started to slowly return. "Don't cry little guy. My name is Sora. I haven't seen your mommy but I can help you look for her. How does that sound?"

The little boy rapidly nodded his head with newfound hope, his tears drying just before hitting his cheeks. He wiped his face and took Sora's hand for him into a clearing away from busy shoppers. His little legs stuggling to keep up with Sora's stride but he found it easier to keep up using a quick walk/jog.

"What does your mommy look like?" Sora asked as he lifted the struggling boy over his shoulders. The child held on to Sora's brown spikes, grasping them with his small hands.

"She's really pretty and has long hair and she's really nice. She's the best mom in the world!" the boy proudly said.

Sora smiled as he remembered his own mom. She was really pretty and had long hair, too. Sora turned his head looking particularly for mothers who were frantically looking for their children. There were many people out shopping and bodies were being thrown all over the place like bread to the birds as they ran from one vendor to the next. Talk of sales, bargains, and discounts filled the air. The noise in the marketplace was deafening and he strained to hear the boy talk above his head.

"Oh, Sora's he's such a cutie!" a squeal could be heard from behind.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to find a streak of red hair tucked under a hood and the smell of strawberries.

"Princess!?"

"Shhh...not so loud," Kairi whispered putting a finger over his lips.

"Right, sorry," Sora apologized as he turned his head right and left to make sure he didn't attract any unwanted attention.

"It's okay," Kairi answered looking atop her friend's head to the little boy toying with Sora's spikes. He looked fascinated as he tried to smother them down, only to find them stick back up. "I knew you were busy but I didn't know you were this _busy_."

"What?!" Sora asked suddenly feeling a tug that reminded him of the little guy on his shoulders. His face turned red and he immediately threw his hands out, waving them, trying to convince Kairi that he was not getting busy. "This little guy just lost his mommy, that's all. I'm not married or anything. See?" Sora slipped off his glove and showed Kairi his bandless finger. "I didn't do anything."

Kairi smiled. She loved giving Sora a hard time and since they haven't been seeing much of each other, Kairi was yearning to check up on him.

"Sora?" a little voice said.

"What's up? Did you find your mommy?"

"No, not yet," the boy said as he pointed a finger at Kairi. "But, she's really pretty like my mom."

Kairi giggled as she took hold of the little boy's hand. "My name is Kairi. I wish I was your mom. You're so adorable!" Kairi gently pinched the boy's soft fluffy cheeks.

"OH MY GOSH, HUNNY! I FOUND YOU!!!"

Sora turned and found a woman with long hair running up to him. She grabbed the boy off his shoulders and gave him a tight hug. "Oh my baby. I was so worried sick. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, mommy. Sora and Kaiwi were helping me find you."

"Kairi? The princess?" the mother gasped. She turned around frantically finding the princess standing before her. She quickly shuffled to her knees despite Kairi's protests. "Thank you so much for finding my baby boy. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

"We're just happy you found him," Kairi said with Sora nodding in approval.

The mother and son walked away, the boy turning around for a quick second to reveal a grin wider than Sora's.

Sora and Kairi waved back, watching the family slip into the multitude of townspeople.

"We'll I guess I had better go, Kaiwi. Looks like my job here is done," Sora said as he dusted off his hands, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't you even start!"

Sora grinned at her, the joke still funny.

"I'll get you back for this. TONIGHT!" Kairi yelled as Sora began walking away.

"Huh? What's going on tonight?"

Kairi felt her heart jump to her throat, a gasp taking all her breath away. Sora didn't get the note? The messenger didn't relay the message? He didn't know?

"Just kidding."

-KH-

Sora paced around his room, his head hung and a worried look on his face. In deep thought, he unconsciously turned around before hitting the wall, his legs still moving him forward. This had been going on for a while, intensifying with each passing hour. It was now dusk and the sun was giving way to the stars. The majestical moon would soon make its appearance, sparkling its radiance across the sky.

Sora kept pacing, his mind filling his head with doubt. He walked passed the mirror, paying no attention to the reflection showing a rather handsome young man with chocolate brown spikes, traces of blue eyes, and a red flowing cape. Sora knew what he was wearing- a red tunic and pants with golden yellow embroidry and a cape that flowed down to his knees. Boy, he _hated_ it! The workmanship was wonderfully made, Sora could see. He found similarities between himself and the tailor. Both had a knack for their jobs with hands able to make something out of nothing. The stitching was tight and the seams wouldn't open. It reminded Sora of how the leather was coiled around the hilt of a blade providing not only comfort but grip. A sword felt comfortable in his hands, this clothing not as much. He wished he could revert back to his old usual black attire along with the gloves and shoes. Currently he felt like he could not move, the collar choking his neck, the cape pulling him down.

Sora sighed irritably as he looked out his bedroom window. He had a great straight-a-way view of the castle. It was lit up with lights, a row of hanging lanters illuminating the road that led up to the main gates. From the flickering fires, Sora could see a trail of carriages and horses. Looks like the guests were arriving on time. Sora reached into his pocket, feeling for the invitation. Maybe if we was lucky, he could leave early. Kairi wouldn't mind, he hoped.

Sora locked his door as he stepped outside into the cold air. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he began walking. It wouldn't take him too long to get the castle and the walk would provide him enough time to get back his wits. He looked like a feathering frilly- a stuck up royal who enjoyed wordly lavishings. He would rather dress as a farmer rather than in these clothes. At least farmers were strong willed, hardworking, and efficent. They knew how to tend to the land, manage the seasons, and churn out delicious peaches. Frillies sat, ate, and grew fat. Sora knew sitting around all day wasn't the lifetyle for him. He was all about action and adventure. Growing fat didn't appeal to him either. Those situps and pushups Leon put him through were something Sora did not want to waste.

The teen kicked aside a pebble that was lying in his path and it bounced off the street into an alley. He found himself in no festive mood, the purpose of attending this ball evaded him. There was no special holiday, he recalled. So what was going on?

He raised his head as he heard loud voices in front of him. Apparently he had reached the castle steps and was now waiting for enterance. The people were being funneled through the gate, the guards bellowing orders and directions. Sora felt a strong hand grab his left shoulder and he instantly turned around to see the old guard, Nestor, right behind him.

"This way, boy," the soldier pointed.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked as he stepped out of the line. He was rushing just to catch the old man. In the back of his mind, he had remembered Nestor's old glare and his rough persona. That had changed though, in time, into a mutual respect formed between the two. Nestor had grown to tolerate Sora walking the streets and, in return, Sora kept his head down and his smile straight.

"I've got special orders from the princess to escort you to her," Nestor grunted as he pulled back an old brown wooden door. The walkway was quite dark but it didn't deter the old man for a moment as he lit a torch using a flint. "Let's go." Nestor used his offhand as a guide as he led Sora down the pathway. Neither one said a word as their boots clanked along the rocky ground. Sora kept his gaze downwards, mindful of bumps and branching twigs that would have tripped him up. Nestor threw his hand over his shoulder, signaling for Sora to stop. They had come to a dead end. Nestor blew out the torch and pushed strongly against the wall. There was a small creak as the wall gave way, a beam of light nearly blinding Sora.

"Where is this?" Sora asked as he closed his eyes tightly.

"We're at the basement of the castle," Nestor answered him. "Kairi's upstairs."

-KH-

Sora gently knocked on the door, hoping it was loud enough for Kairi to hear. He didn't want to attract attention. It would look really bad for a boy to be wandering the castle halls unattended, especially outside the princess' room. The doorknob turned suddenly and the door opened to reveal a warm smile and a purple set of eyes.

"Sora, you came!" Kairi greeted with a bright smile and a hug as she pulled him into her room.

"Yeah, of course, though I have no clue why I'm here."

Kairi smiled as she stared at him. His red clothing looked nice on him, a brighter and more uplifting than his usual drab black. Not to say that Sora didn't look in black, but the change of scenery was more than welcome. It had been so long since they talked, their unexpected meeting in the marketplace was too short to do some catching up.

"I wanted this to be a surprise but I guess I could tell you now."

Sora quirked his eyebrown eager to know what Kairi was planning. He had gotten to know her through these years and the one thing he had come to expect was that Kairi was full of surprises. She wasn't any ordinary princess or a pushover to have her life dictated by her royal status. She was bold with a hint of spice. Sora had a feeling this was going to be unexpected.

"Every princess needs an escort to the ball," Kairi started. Sora shook his head knowing the norms and traditions. "So that's why I want you to be my escort and date to the ball."

Sora stood there, gawking. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide exposing all the blue of his iris. Judging from his posture, the surprise had caught him off guard. This was truly unexpected and true to form, Kairi once again showed her boldness to bypass tradition and normalcy.

"I...I don't know," Sora answered the moment he caught hold of himself. In his mind, he would have said yes, yet the request was unprecedented. Who ever heard of a teen commoner escorting the likes of royalty, let alone the king's only daughter? He had to say no, protect his head and Kairi's reputation.

"Please, Sora," the princess begged.

Sora grimaced as he closed his eyes. He hated to see her beg. That usually led to puppy dog eyes and a little frown. Sora had known kids used the trick well but Kairi was on a different level. As if she had practiced in front of the mirror, she had the ability to get what she wanted. Oh, how he hated when she did this. Sora closed his eyes tight as he dodged the sight of Kairi's frown. He thought he was in the clear until Kairi placed her hand softly on his arm, nudging him to say yes. Ah, Sora hated being the bad guy.

"I have a plan, Sora. I know this will work."

Surprise, surprise. Sora sighed as he nodded his head. At least, he was saved from breaking the girl's heart. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'll just have daddy knight you!"

"Wait-what?"

"Yeah, as a _royal_ knight you can escort me and no one would mind. Worse comes to worse, you could say you'll protect me from potential suitors and pervy old men!"

Sora smiled as Kairi let out a little giggle. He threw his hands up, defeated. Kairi would make a great diplomat the moment she claims the throne. Her ability to work around situations to get what she wanted was unbelievable to the point where Sora had no choice but to follow.

-KH-

The trumpets defeaned his ears as he stood arm in arm with Kairi at the top of the staircase. The king and queen had just been introduced, the eyes of every citizen on them. Everyone wore all smiles. They bowed and shook the king's hand, while kissing the hand of the queen. Sora gulped, wondering how his introduction would turn out. He feared the akward silence that would follow and the embarassment that Kairi would undergo. Goodness, he hoped Kairi knew what she was doing. The trumpets once again blared loudly, making his spikes stand up straighter than they already were.

"Presenting her royal highness, the princess of Radiant Garden, and her escort, the savior of Radiant Garden."

Kairi nudged Sora's elbow, directing him to start walking. Sora felt the urge to smile but had to restrain himself. This was a duty after all and he could not make light of this situation. The trumpets were still sounding and coupled with the applause and flirtatious whistles, the noise rivaled the sound of battle. Sora had never heard anything so strong. It felt like thunder in his body and he swore his legs were shaking. Sora and Kairi approached the stage where the the king and queen were seated on their thrones. After bowing respectfully, Kairi stood by her father's side, a bright smile and bright eyes not once leaving Sora. Sora shivered feeling the akwardness around him.

"Sora!" the king's voice boomed.

The teen stood straighter, his arms tight as they hung by his side. Jaw clenched and all seriousness about him, Sora stared unafraid into the king's eyes.

"Kneel!"

Sora lowered himself unto his knees, his eyes fixated on the ground. Above him the king rose from his seat and threw aside his cape. As he approached the boy, he gripped the hilt of his sword, slowly taking it out of it's scabbard. Sora's heart began to beat faster, as he immediately recognized the sound. It was the sound of a drawn blade, the final moments of life until a mute death. There was no mistaking it. Sora knew this sound. It sound that could make blood freeze over, that could make the heart beat like a drum, or make the neck hairs stand on end. There was none like it in the world.

Sora could feel the cold sharp blade rest on his shoulder.

"I, Creon, king of Radiant Garden, on this day, hereby welcome Sora into the brotherhood of knightship to serve, protect, and to be a pillar of _light _that will forever keep Radiant Garden strong. Do you, Sora, accept?

Sora looked up and smiled as the king gave him a quick wink. He could hear the murmur of the people behind him and one child in particular whispering "yes".

"I accept."

"Then arise, Sir Sora."

Sora stood to his feet and was immediately pulled into a tight hug from Kairi. Before he could wrap his arms around the girl, he felt her lips on his. It caught him off guard but as he slowly settled into it, he couldn't help but to thank God or whoever was up there for sending her to him. She had changed his life, gave him hope, and surprised him in front of the whole city.

Kairi broke the kiss, a blush covering her face as a whooping holler erupted all around them. Choruses of 'oohs and aahs' filled the room, Sora responding with a quick kiss to Kairi's cheek.

"That was quite a surprise," Sora whispered into her ear before pulling his face away from hers. "Thank you."

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you, too."

Music began to the fill the hall, the guests forming a ring into the middle of the room. Alcoholic spirits were passed around and food was being shoveled onto plates.

"Yeah! Let's party!" Yuffie yelled as she captured Sora in a headlock. "Way to go kiddo! Leon would have been proud!"

Sora laughed as he fought off Yuffie and pushed her into the dancing crowd. This was going to be some night!

"Come on, let's dance!" Kairi said as she dragged him into the middle of the circle.

"What? We have to dance, too?"

**END**

* * *

Now here comes my favorite part!!! For those of you who stuck by this story for these **eleven **long months, I thank you! Thanks for your patience to put up with me and for the wonderful reviews, compliments, suggestions, and inspiration. I really appreciate them! It was long time coming but thanks for sticking it out with me. You guys are real troopers.

Big ups to: **  
BlacAngel  
Craxuan  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer  
Shire Folk  
Virgil Theart  
lalalaniebug  
dearlybelovedangel  
Redeeming Endeavor  
Mistrelia of the Ice  
O.I  
dark angel of hearts  
chickenman00712  
vballqueen1792  
NinjaSheik  
Topaz Tsubasa**

Above all, I hope I gave you something decent and fun to read and I hope you never lose sight of where your imagination could take you. Keep on writing (cause I love to read).

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
